Growing Up
by mozie
Summary: Tansy Laverstock, a shy and quiet young girl brought up in a Muggle children's home, blossoms in the Hogwarts environment under the influence of her friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. She's about to enter her third year and she's just found out that Sirius Black is her uncle. Tansy has to come to terms with this information. It's all part of the pains of growing up. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Tansy focussed on her cereal, ignoring the argument going on around her; it was only the second day of the summer holidays but everyone was already annoyed with each other. That was the problem with Brooklyn House she decided with a sigh; you couldn't get away from anyone for long. She reached over for the orange squash but as she did Big Tim knocked her arm and it went everywhere and mostly on Big Tim himself. He was never the most rational of people and he exploded upwards and thumped her hard on the arm. Everyone looked up from their breakfasts and a sudden hush fell on the room.

'Stupid clumsy little b****,' Tansy pulled away but he had hold of her sleeve. She could feel her heart pounding at the unfairness but, as he began to shake her, a sudden throb of energy made him jump back screaming as if she had burned him. It was just unlucky that Auntie Leigh chose that moment to walk through the kitchen door. 'She burnt me the little b****,' Big Tim was howling and sucking at his hand which was blistering red.

'I didn't, I swear I never meant anything…' Tansy stammered and she felt herself blushing as everyone looked at her. 'I didn't do anything I promise…' but it was useless and Tansy found herself locked in her bedroom again.

It was only the second day of the holidays but so far she had spent them both locked in her bedroom, she reflected. Yesterday she had accidentally caused little Harry's toys to fly around the room and Uncle Paul had said that she was a nasty, bullying girl and had sent her to her room for punishment. If she was honest with herself, being locked in definitely had its merits; she could read as much as she wanted and she didn't have to join in with any of the stupid activities that Uncle and Auntie tried to get the kids to participate in. So perhaps it wasn't the worst way to spend a summer; she stretched out on her bed and took out a book.

Three hours later the doorbell rang but Tansy was too deeply engrossed in 'Five children and IT' to pay much attention until she heard the sound of voices outside her door and a key turned in the lock.

'You lock her in?' A stern voice asked.

'Have to ma'm, when she's a danger to the other kids tha' is. Only this mornin' she burned another kid bad, wi' boilin water I think it was.' Uncle Paul never got his facts right she thought as she sat up apprehensively.

He showed a tall, black-haired woman, wearing a peculiar tartan suit into the room. Tansy's apprehensions grew and her heart sank; this had to be a new care-worker. It seemed to Tansy like she got through care workers like other kids got through sweets. It was never her fault that weird things happened, they just did seem to _happen_ without her meaning them too but she could never explain _how_. 'Laverstock, this is Professor McGonagall an' she's come to talk to you about a new school for you, not that they'll keep you for long like as not. Shall I leave you to it then Prof?' The woman nodded and Uncle Paul left the room.

The woman didn't speak for a moment but stood looking at her and Tansy felt her anxiety building until she just couldn't stand it any longer. 'I'm sorry I really am', she blurted and then, because it seemed to her as if she had to go on, 'I didn't mean to hurt Big Tim but he was shaking me and it hurt and it just came out of me… I didn't mean to… I don't want to be moved on… I only just got here…' she trailed off, 'I suppose you don't believe me either,' she finished desperately.

The woman moved further into the room and sat down on the chair, looking sternly down at Tansy through her square rimmed spectacles. 'I believe you,' she answered and Tansy felt amazement thrill through her. 'The things that you cause are made by your emotions when you get scared or angry. You were born with magic and these things are a product of this magic.'

Tansy bit her lip in disbelief, which seemed to show on her face because the woman went on to say, 'I know it must seem a little strange to you but there are, in fact, thousands of witches and wizards living in secret all over Britain and the world. The things that you can do are proof that you have magic in your blood and I am here to offer you a place at our school where you will be taught how to control and use you're magic. It's called Hogwarts.'

'So can you do magic then, are you a witch?' Tansy whispered doubtfully.

'Yes look…' the woman answered and withdrew a piece of stick from her sleeve and pointed it at the mug on Tansy's bedside cabinet which immediately turned into a crystal goblet filled to the brim with grape-fruit juice. Tansy's eyes were as round as saucers as she looked up at the Professor.

'So, so, so I have a place at a magic school?' She asked in wonder.

'Yes, your name has been down since the day you were born.' She withdrew a slightly crumpled letter made from thick, yellowish parchment from her pocket and handed it to Tansy. Written in green ink were the words;

Miss T Laverstock

Room 15

Brooklyn House

Cardiff

Tansy read the contents in wonder her mind reeling; broomsticks… wands… cauldrons… newts and owls and cats… she looked up at the woman with amazement. 'Can you buy all this in Cardiff?'

'No, but I am taking you to London to buy your things this afternoon. Come on; we have a train to catch,' came the brisk reply.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading. I've never written a fanfic before and I just wanted to have a go at one because I have so many ideas for stories. Please review if you like/ don't like. I'll try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tansy sat by the window, watching fields and houses sweeping by, with her mind filled with questions that she didn't dare to ask. The Professor sat opposite her reading a magazine called _Transfiguration Today _and Tansy felt too shy to interrupt her. They had passed Bristol before the woman looked up and spoke to her.

'How long have you lived in that children's' home Miss Laverstock?'

'Only for about two months…' Tansy replied hesitantly, 'I was moved from my foster placement after I jumped out of the upstairs window, they thought I was trying to hurt myself or something but I only did it because I knew that I would just _fly_ slowly to the ground… it's difficult to explain but I knew it wouldn't hurt because when Lester pushed me out the day before after I broke his remote control car-thing I landed on my feet and…' her nerves had made her babble and she ran out of breath.

The woman's eyebrows rose slightly and she looked down disapprovingly but now that Tansy had started speaking she didn't seem to be able to hold in the question that was bothering her the most. 'Is, were, I mean my parents, were they a witch and wizard?' she stammered.

'As to that Miss Laverstock I'm afraid I can't give you a definite answer, you've had relations in the wizarding world that's for sure but…' Professor McGonagall was interrupted by the arrival of the ticket collector. She withdrew a wad of twenty pound notes and paid for the two of them whilst Tansy chewed nervously on a fingernail.

'I, um, don't have any money', a sudden thought made her nerves double. 'How am I to pay for everything?'

'As I was saying, your relations have left you a bank account at Gringotts wizarding bank which is controlled by the Ministry of Magic until you reach the age of seventeen. Five hundred galleons will be transferred to a current account every year for your school supplies and anything else you may need.' The woman reopened her magazine and began reading again, leaving Tansy with hundreds of new questions running through her mind.

* * *

It was early afternoon before they reached London Paddington and then they caught an underground tube into the centre of the city. Tansy hated the crowded and claustrophobic atmosphere on the tube and was thankful when they finally climbed up the broken escalator and out into the fresh air of a busy London street. They surfaced opposite a small, grubby-looking pub which nobody else seemed to be able to see; the afternoon shoppers seemed to look straight through it as if it wasn't there at all and Tansy wondered if she was going slightly mad.

They entered the dingy pub and Tansy had to wait for her eyes to adjust but, when they did, she was blown away by the strangeness of what she saw; among others there was a man wearing a long flowing purple robe who was reading a book which was hovering in mid-air in front of him and a woman with a top hat was stroking a large and bright-blue ball of fluff that was emitting a low humming sound. Tansy was so enthralled that she didn't notice that she had stopped moving until the older woman pulled her firmly by the arm and led her out into a small brick court-yard where she removed her wand and tapped firmly on a brick in the wall.

A hole appeared in the wall which grew bigger and bigger and then a wave of noise and colour seemed to engulf her. They had walked through into a street filled with the bustle of witches and wizards going about their shopping and also the most interesting shops that Tansy had ever seen. She gazed around in amazement, with her mouth hanging open, and the Professor was forced take her by the arm again or she would have been left behind. It was only when they entered the cool entrance hall of a large, white-marble building that she gulped out; 'what are those things?' for the doors ahead were flanked on either side by the strangest creatures that she had ever seen.

'They're goblins,' came the curt reply and the Professor led her over to a counter and began to talk to the goblin sat behind it. Tansy lost track of the conversation for a while because she was too busy looking around and only resurfaced when she was handed a small golden key and led out of the hall to a cold stone passage. They climbed into a small cart which took them deep underground. Tansy thought that she could feel the weight of thousands of tonnes of rock pressing down on her and barely listened to the explanation of wizarding currency that she was being given by Professor McGonagall because she felt stifled and short of oxygen. She was extremely relieved when they finally filled a small bag with coins and made their way back up to the light and air.

After that the day just seemed to get better and better; they bought so many wonderful things including spell books, potion ingredients, ink and parchment, a pewter cauldron and a huge trunk on wheels to carry in all in. Finally, when there were only a couple of things left on the list, the Professor turned to Tansy and said that she needed to send a letter at the post office. Tansy waited outside in the sun and opened one of her new spell books, _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, which was so interesting that Professor McGonagall had to shake her by the shoulder to say that it was time to go and buy some school robes.

They entered a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ and a friendly-looking woman swept over to them in a burst of mauve coloured silks and scarves. 'Ah Minerva, Hogwarts I presume? Ah they seem to get smaller every year don't they? There you go my dear, up on to a stool and we'll fit you out. You must be the smallest we've had this year.' Tansy climbed onto the stool with a grimace; she knew she was small but that didn't mean people needed to fuss about it. It was embarrassing enough that she still wore size six to seven jeans at nearly eleven years old. The woman pulled a black robe over her head and shrank it with a wave of her wand until it just brushed the tops of her shoes. It didn't take long for her to fit three sets of black school uniforms and a pair of smart black boots and soon they were back out in the sunny street with only a wand left to buy.

Tansy looked up at the Professor timidly and cleared her throat, hardly daring to voice her request. 'Um I was wondering if I could get myself a kitten please. I love cats and I'm sure I could look after it fine…' and ten minutes later she left the magical menagerie carrying a tiny tabby kitten in a basket. They walked up the street to _Ollivanders_ wand shop and a tinkling little bell rang as they pushed through the door.

'Here to buy your first wand?' enquired a soft voice and a man appeared on a moving ladder, about six feet off the floor. 'What's your name child?'

'Tansy, Tansy Laverstock,' she answered nervously.

'Laverstock? Now that's interesting…' he seemed to be talking to himself.

He clambered down off the ladder and placed a thin wooden box on the counter in front of her, 'Ebony and unicorn tail hair. Eight and a half inches. Springy. Go on, give it a wave,' and, feeling slightly apprehensive, she picked it up and gave it a small wave.

Sudden warmth flushed through her and a fountain of pink and silver sparks almost hit the wand-maker in the face and a daring thought flashed into her mind. Remembering one of the spells that she had read earlier in her new spell-book she pointed to the quill beside her on the counter and whispered, 'lignum graphis,' and it changed instantly into a normal wooden pencil, complete with a rubber on the end.

Both the adults looked shocked, but as she started to apologize the shopkeeper held up his hand and said, 'a natural, I've never seen the like. That was an impressive first piece of magic child; I can see Transfiguration being your field.'

Tansy paid eight gold Galleons for her wand and they left the shop and walked back up the street, through the pub, and into the normal world beyond. Professor McGonagall put her on the train for Cardiff after giving her instructions and a thick parchment ticket for the school train on the first of September. Tansy fell asleep before the train had even left London, tired out after the best day of her life.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you like or want to criticize as I've never written a fanfic before and I dunno if I'm doing it right.


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays passed far too slowly for Tansy's liking; Uncle and Auntie became increasingly desperate in their attempts to distract the children of Brooklyn House and made all the planned activities into 'compulsory bonding sessions' which was irritating to Tansy because she wanted to read her new school books. She became quite inventive with thinking up excuses and once or twice even resorted to bad behaviour in order to get sent to her room as punishment.

Tansy woke at four on the first of September after a complicated nightmare involving pink and silver sparks and tartan suits, and she had already dressed and repacked her trunk before she heard the tell-tale sounds of Auntie Leigh waking up. She was dropped off at Cardiff Central at seven by a grumpy Auntie who told her to, 'mind ye behave yerself or you'll be sent back 'ere,' and to 'have a good term sweetie.'

Three and a half hours later after a crowded train and an even more crowded tube journey, a slightly manic-feeling Tansy walked along the platform at Kings Cross trying to remember the instructions that Professor McGonagall had given her. 'Excuse me?' Tansy jumped – she hadn't noticed the boy who was walking behind her until he'd spoken to her. He cleared his throat nervously and asked, 'are you going to Hogwarts?' Tansy nodded in reply and the boy looked relieved, 'you see it's… well it's my first year and I don't know how to get on to the platform.' He was pushing a trunk like hers and had a white owl perched on top in a silver cage and he looked desperate.

'It's my first year too,' she answered quietly, 'but I think I know how; I was told by one of the teachers – we have to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten but it looks awfully solid doesn't it?'

'So it's a secret entrance like the one to Diagon Alley? Come on we'll do it together – then if we crash into it we can each blame each other.' Despite this brave statement Tansy thought he looked slightly nervous and she didn't blame him - the thought of walking straight through a solid wall hurt her head as if she was anticipating the bump she would get if this didn't work. They turned towards the barrier and began walking briskly towards the red brick partition between the platforms. She closed her eyes anticipating the crash.

It didn't come and two seconds later she opened her eyes to see a brilliant-red smoking steam engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written in curly writing on the engine and under the carriage door handles. The platform was bustling with families and the noise was a deafening chorus of people shouting and talking, cats mewling and owls screeching. A bit like the time that Big Tim's birthday party had been gate-crashed only without the animals, Tansy thought distractedly.

'Come on let's find a carriage,' the boy was shouting to get her attention and she followed him willingly. Neither of them could lift their heavy trunks and Tansy was just considering opening hers to dig out her wand and attempt the levitating spell she had found in _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ when help suddenly arrived in the form of a pair of red-haired twins.

When both trunks had been carefully placed in the luggage compartment the twins turned to the two first years and introduced themselves simultaneously as 'Fred and George Weasley.'

'I'm Tansy Laverstock,' she replied.

'I'm Harry Potter,' the dark haired boy chimed in causing the twins to look as if Christmas had come three and a half months early but before they could do more than look excited they were called off the train to bid their family goodbye.

As the train moved out of London, the door of their compartment slid open and a red haired boy called Ron joined them. Harry and he hit it off from the start and Tansy was more than happy to listen to their conversation about families until Ron turned to her and asked her whether she had any magic relations.

'I think I must have had some in the past but I was brought up in a normal, I mean a Muggle, orphanage so I can't really be sure. I only know that I was left a bank account with wizard money in it…' she trailed off and was thankful when the point wasn't pressed.

* * *

As the day wore on the scenery flashing by outside the window became more mountainous and less populated and Tansy went into the luggage compartment and returned with her wand and _A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ and began attempting to levitate her shoe, (unsuccessfully). Both of the boys also tried but neither of them were successful either and they had just decided to give up and wait until they had mastered the basics when the compartment door slid open and a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth came in.

'Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one!' She asked in a rather bossy voice but, before they could answer, she noticed the open book next to Tansy and the wands in their hands. 'Oh are you doing magic then? Levitating spells? I haven't managed that one yet but…' she turned back a few pages and stopped nearer the front of the book, 'this one is easier watch… linea roseus,' she pointed her wand at Tansy's shoe and the laces immediately turned bright pink. They all looked incredibly impressed until the girl admitted that she didn't know how to turn them back to black. Tansy shrugged – her robes would cover her shoes and, anyway, she liked the contrast. She decided that she liked this girl a lot.

It was dark by the time the train stopped and Tansy felt her nerves return with a vengeance as she stepped out on to the tiny dark platform and followed the other first years down a steep, dark path to a fleet of tiny boats. The water was so dark it looked like a sheet of black metal and she shivered at the thought of falling in. They reached the castle by an underground passage which ended in a tiny harbour and Tansy was more than relieved to finally get out of the boat. They walked up a narrow rock passage and came out into the open under a starry sky.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall met them in a huge entrance hall and Tansy was extremely relieved to see her although she wasn't exactly sure why - it just felt nice to recognize a face, even if Professor McGonagall looked even more stern and forbidding in emerald green robes than she had in muggle dress. The Professor explained to the crowd of nervous first years that they had to be sorted into houses and Tansy felt her stomach flip over and her mouth fill with saliva, and was suddenly afraid that she was going to be ill. She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears as she got into line behind Hermione, the girl they had met on the train, and followed Professor McGonagall into an even bigger hall where the entire school was sitting at four long tables.

They were led to the front of the hall where an extremely patched and dirty old hat sat on a stool. By the time they had reached the front of the hall Tansy felt cold with sweat and she could feel her knees trembling. She looked suspiciously at the hat, wondering desperately what it had to do with getting sorted. To her surprise a rip suddenly opened near the brim and it suddenly burst into a song which described the merits of the four houses. Gryffindor was for brave people – Tansy didn't feel brave, in fact she felt slightly faint and terribly nervous. On the other hand she didn't feel at all clever or particularly cunning or loyal either; maybe it was all a mistake and she would just sit there for ages and nothing would happen? In an agony of fear she watched as, one by one, the group of first years became smaller and smaller as they went to sit at their allocated tables. After 'Ladysmith Charles' was placed in Ravenclaw, suddenly it was her turn.

'Laverstock Tansy'

Tansy could feel herself shaking as she walked up the steps towards Professor McGonagall. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, where it fell down past her ears and completely blocked out the sight of the entire school looking at her – for which she was extremely grateful. She jumped as a little voice spoke in her ear.

'Ah, hmm, Tansy Laverstock a good mind I can see that but full of doubts and fear, Ravenclaw would make you shine but you have hidden courage; I see that plainly. Difficult, extremely difficult but you need to find your courage and for that you need GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted the last word for all the hall to hear and Tansy, weak with relief, stumbled over to the table on the far left where she collapsed onto a bench next to Hermione.

Tansy was extremely relieved when her two friends from the train were both placed in Gryffindor and came to sit next to her. As the sorting hat was carried tenderly out of the hall the table in front of her suddenly filled with the most delicious food she had ever seen. Suddenly famished, for she hadn't eaten much all day due to nerves, she filled her plate with chicken and chips and began to eat. She was too shy to join in with the conversations around her unless somebody asked her a question but, even so, she felt extremely comfortable just to listen as she ate her way steadily through her dinner and then two helpings of cookie flavoured ice-cream.

When all traces of the feast had faded from the golden dishes and the headmaster had given several start of term notices, she followed Ron's brother Percy, (who was a prefect), out of the hall and up through a maze of corridors and stairs. She was so tired and full of food that she barely wondered about the strangeness of the moving staircases and the people moving through the picture frames. Finally, when she felt as if she couldn't go any further, they reached a portrait of a hugely fat lady wearing a pink silk gown and they entered the cosy Gryffindor common room. Up one more twisting staircase, she gratefully found the biggest bed she had ever seen. She fell into it without even bothering to remove her school uniform and was instantly fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning she went down to breakfast with the three other girls who shared her dormitory; Hermione, a small blonde girl called Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil who was tall for her age and extremely pretty. Lavender and Parvati had already become firm friends and Tansy smiled shyly at Hermione, hoping that the two of them could get close; she had never had a really good friend before because she had always been moved around as home after home despaired of her 'appalling behaviour'.

She didn't see Harry and Ron until she had eaten her way steadily through a large plate of scrambled eggs and toast and had been given a timetable by Professor McGonagall whom, she was very pleased to discover, was head of her house. Harry and Ron both arrived, (with extremely sheepish expressions), just as the bell rang announcing the first lesson, with an excuse of 'we got lost.' They both quickly grabbed a stack of toast and the first years made their way to their first magic lesson, (which was Charms).

Tiny Professor Flitwick divided them into pairs and gave them each a tiny bronze Knut which they were supposed to charm into spinning like a top. Tansy found the lesson extremely complicated and was thankful that she was partnered with Hermione who seemed to have no trouble at all with the charm and succeeded on her first attempt – a feat which earned her ten points for Gryffindor. Their second lesson was Herbology which was taught outside in the greenhouses by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. Herbology was easier and Tansy had no trouble with this lesson - they were taught how to tend baby pink-dianthus plants and by the end of the lesson her plant had grown ten centimetres.

After lunch they had double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Tansy was pleased to find that she had no trouble at all with this subject. After successfully mastering the first ten spells in _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, Professor McGonagall told her to carry on reading the textbook whilst the rest of the class carried on trying to turn their matchsticks into needles.

The rest of the week passed quickly and Friday dawned bright and clear. Tansy was looking forward to that afternoon because they had no lessons and Harry had invited her and Ron to come and visit Hagrid with him. After breakfast the three of them headed down into the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. Tansy felt incredibly claustrophobic walking down into the bowels of the castle; she'd always hated being underground, even when she was tiny. She remembered the terrible school trip to the Welsh coal mine, 'Big Pit', when she was eight and half; she'd passed out and only regained consciousness an hour later.

The potions master, Professor Snape, was _horrible_; from the minute they walked in through the door he appeared to have a personal vendetta against both her and Harry. He fired complicated questions at the two of them which neither of them could answer. Harry finally snapped and said that, 'neither of them knew the answer but Hermione obviously did because she had her hand up so why not try her?' This caused Snape to take a point off each of them and he refused to let them partner each other for the rest of the lesson. He moved Tansy to the front next to a blonde Slytherin boy called Draco Malfoy who was so horrible to her that she completely lost her head and melted his cauldron into a twisted blob of metal and accidentally showered him in the potion they'd been making. This caused Snape to remove twenty points from Gryffindor.

When the bell finally rang Tansy ran out of the classroom without picking up any of her things. She ran up to her dormitory and threw herself face-down into her pillow, almost squashing her kitten, Lucky, and tried unsuccessfully not to cry. Ten minutes later Hermione came in, she handed Tansy her bag and books and after seeing the tears on her cheeks she pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

'I saw what that Slytherin boy was doing – it would've made anyone forget how to mix a potion and Snape was really mean to you as well.' Tansy sniffed and accepted a tissue from Hermione and the two girls went downstairs together for lunch.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thank you for the review TJK78 – it really made me want to write more


	5. Chapter 5

Tansy was surprised at how quickly the first two weeks had passed; she had become slightly obsessed with trying to find information on the name 'Laverstock'. Her long periods of trawling through the library archives caused her to fall behind on her homework and she received two detentions from Professor Snape where she was forced to pickle frog-brains in his horrible underground office. She finally decided to put the search on hold and began to concentrate on her studies although the smell of pickled frog-brains stubbornly clung to her robes even after they had been twice through the laundry and she finally resorted to throwing them all in a bath with an entire bottle of 'Shemp's Magical Odour Remover'.

The young Gryffindors' had their first flying lesson on the Thursday morning of their third week. Tansy thought that Madam Hooch appeared to have spent rather too much time in the air – she had yellow eyes like a hawk and an extremely beaky nose and even a rather squawky voice. Two minutes into the lesson, Neville Longbottom, a nice but extremely forgetful boy, fell off his broom and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Malfoy, the horrid blonde boy who had partnered Tansy in her first potions lesson, then decided to show off and Harry took the bait despite Hermione's stern entreaties. Most unfortunately Professor McGonagall saw him and he was led away in disgrace.

Tansy was so worried that Harry was going to be expelled that she didn't listen properly to Madam Hooch's teaching which meant that when she mounted her broomstick it collapsed with a flumping sound and she was deposited in an ungainly heap on the grass. The Slytherins' all found this extremely amusing and chortled as she was given extra homework; (read up on the theory of flying and write a three page summary). She was in a foul temper by the time she reached the Great Hall which only lifted after two helpings of steak and kidney pudding and Harry's account of how he had been chosen to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Tansy didn't really know what this meant, (but Ron was so excited at the news that he forgot to eat), so she presumed that it was something impressive.

Her homework was now in a critical condition so she left the two of them to their Quidditch and went to the library to begin her homework for Madam Hooch. She'd got as far as 'kicking off firmly from the ground' when Hermione stormed in and flung her bag down on top of Tansy's open book.

'Those two…' she began furiously and Tansy knew who she was talking about without asking, '…they're going out for a midnight to duel with Malfoy, I told them they shouldn't and they didn't listen! It's really selfish of them, they could lose all those points I got from Professor Sprout for knowing about the properties of the climbing gelsenium plant…' Tansy sighed; perhaps it was a little bit selfish, but after working with Malfoy in potions she knew how difficult it was not to react to his attitude. She let Hermione rant herself out before she answered.

'Maybe we could try and stop them? I mean later tonight we could wait in the common room and ask them not to go?' She suggested this without much hope – she reckoned she knew the boys pretty well by now and she doubted that anything they could say would change their minds if they were really set on going.

That the two of them sat up late working on a Charms essay, (how to make objects glow in the dark), but Tansy found that she couldn't really concentrate because she was too busy anticipating the forthcoming argument. She found that she kept rereading the same line over and over again and Hermione's intermittent tutting didn't help at all.

Harry and Ron walked into the common room at around half past eleven, obviously not expecting to come face to face with a furious Hermione and a nervous-looking Tansy, (who was determinately looking anywhere but at the two boys).

'I can't believe you're both going to do this, it's really really selfish of you; think of all the points you'll lose if you're caught.' Hermione launched into a tirade… 'Tansy and I think you're being incredibly selfish; you really shouldn't go. Malfoy probably won't even turn up…' Tansy wished that Hermione had left her out of the argument - she glanced up from the floor and nodded feebly as Harry gave her a questioning look. By this point they had crossed the common room and had climbed out through the portrait hole and Hermione was still hissing threats, 'well we've warned you and if your caught I hope you're expelled…' She pulled Tansy round by the arm, evidently intending to drag her back into the common room, but to their horror the portrait was empty – well not entirely empty; there was a picture of a large chair and a vase of flowers but no fat lady. She had obviously gone on a night visit and they were locked out of Gryffindor tower. Nobody spoke for a few seconds so Tansy suggested weakly that they should wait for the fat lady to return. Hermione stamped on the suggestion forcefully and dictated that they would have to go with the boys.

The four first years crept down the moonlit corridors of the sleeping castle. Hermione was huffing noisily and Ron kept on telling her to 'shut up' furiously. Tansy was utterly convinced that between the two of them they were making enough noise to wake half the castle and that they were bound to get caught by the slimy caretaker, Filch, or by one of the teachers. To her surprise, however, they reached their destination without being caught and, much to Hermione's satisfaction, she was proved right in her statement that Malfoy 'probably wouldn't turn up'. Two seconds after she had said 'I told you so,' three or four times a sudden noise made Tansy's stomach flip. For a split-second she thought that Malfoy had arrived but to her horror it wasn't Malfoy's voice but that of the caretaker's.

The four terrified students began to run down the corridor as quietly as they could but as they rounded a corner Tansy, hindered by her too-long dressing gown, tripped and fell into an unstable glass cabinet which fell over and smashed. She wasn't much hurt - just a small cut on her hand, but their position had now been revealed and they ran for their lives. Their predicament wasn't helped at all by the castle's poltergeist, Peeves, who shouted loudly that there were 'students out of bed' which forced Hermione to unlock a heavy, iron banded oak door with a clever spell. They tumbled through.

Tansy suddenly found that she could not breathe; she was staring at an enormous dog which filled the room from floor to ceiling and, to her complete and utter horror, the monster had three heads and three huge dripping mouths all filled with needle-sharp yellow teeth. Why was she the only one who could hear those growls? She felt her knees turn to water and she would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed hold of Harry.

'Tansy? Let go… we're okay – he thinks this door is locked…' turning round to talk to her, Harry had seen the dog. The four petrified first years fell back through the door and slammed it shut and then they _ran_. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, (luckily the fat lady had returned), and they collapsed, panting, into armchairs. Ron was the first to get his breath back.

'What the hell do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a _school_?' he demanded, looking accusingly at the other three as if they could answer his question.

'You don't use your eyes do you?' Hermione snapped back, 'it was standing on a trap-door which must mean that it's guarding something.' She stood up and flounced towards the staircase which led to the girls dormitories, looking back over her shoulder, 'now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another _clever_ idea to get us killed, or worse, _expelled_. Come on Tansy.'

Tansy smiled apologetically at the boys as she followed Hermione. Even though it was well past one in the morning she found that she couldn't get to sleep and when she finally dropped off she had horrible nightmares about that terrifying three-headed monster.

* * *

Thank you. Please R&R

RH7 –thanks, can't answer that for a while I'm afraid but it will come clear eventually!


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks started to turn into months and their lessons became more and more interesting as they mastered the basics. Transfiguration was easily Tansy's best subject and, having mastered most of the contents of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, she had borrowed a copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ from the Weasley twins which was proving to be far more challenging. She just wished that the rest of her studies were going even half as well as her Transfiguration classes. She was now getting consistent average marks in Herbology, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts but Astronomy was terrible – she just couldn't seem to see anything through the telescope, and History of Magic was so boring she spent most of the lesson in a dream-like haze, thinking wistfully of what would be served for lunch, (or something equally inane). Potions was, by far, her worst subject and so far she hadn't managed to brew anything successfully even though they were now working individually so she didn't have to partner Malfoy; Snape just made her feel so uncomfortable that she lost her head over the simplest of instructions and ended every class with a zero.

Even though her studies weren't progressing as smoothly as she would have liked, Tansy loved life at Hogwarts. The castle felt more homely than any of the care-homes and foster placements she had been to. Also she had proper friends for the first time in years. Harry and Ron were firm friends but they always let her join in and accepted her quiet shyness without question. She was also friends with Hermione, and she hoped that, given time, Hermione, Harry and Ron could reconcile their differences and become friends too.

* * *

The evening before Halloween Harry, Ron and Tansy went to visit Hagrid after dinner and helped him carve out his huge pumpkins for the feast the next day; the largest was so big that Tansy joked that she could've used it as a second bedroom if she ever tired of her four-poster. It was fun and messy work and all three were covered from head to toe in sticky orange goo when they finally bade Hagrid goodnight and walked up the steeply sloping lawn to the castle for baths.

As they walked through the front doors a sharp voice rang across the entrance hall, making all three of them jump.

'Potter, Weasley, Laverstock, there you are – what on earth have you got all over yourselves?' Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase and looking at them sternly though her square-rimmed spectacles and Tansy briefly tried to remember if there was a rule about wandering around the castle covered with the insides of a pumpkin.

'It's pumpkin juice and, er, insides Professor,' Harry answered and Tansy could see him surreptitiously trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his pockets.

'We were helping Hagrid with the Halloween pumpkins Professor.' Ron offered by way of explanation.

Tansy said nothing wondering how many points they were about to lose for Gryffindor, for, despite being head of their house, Professor McGonagall was extremely strict. To their surprise she smiled, well, it wasn't exactly a _smile_ but her mouth looked less thin. 'Well, Potter, Weasley, go straight up to Gryffindor tower – it's almost past curfew and Miss Laverstock, come with me please – I've been looking for you all evening. I want a word with you in my office.' Tansy looked pleadingly at the boys but there was nothing they could do except leave her to follow the Professor on her own.

As they entered the office Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at the empty fire-place which immediately burst into flame and gestured a shaking Tansy into a chair whilst she rummaged through a pile of parchment on her desk. Tansy could feel the pumpkin juice growing stickier and even more uncomfortable in the warmth and hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble.

'Ah, here it is – Miss Laverstock, as you might be aware your achievements in Transfiguration are quite extraordinary for a pupil of your age and background.' Tansy blushed and looked at her feet. 'I have asked the headmaster that you be moved to third year classes which should be more suited to your ability. However, for this you will have to miss your Friday morning double Potions and your Charms class on Monday morning. Both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick have agreed to coach you individually one evening a week so this shouldn't be problematic.' Tansy looked up, her heart thudding in her chest. Individual Potions classes with Snape? She would honestly rather die… she swallowed, trying to find the courage to refuse Professor McGonagall but the Professor hadn't finished; she looked down at the parchment in her hand with a frown. 'I have here your Potions grades from the last two months and I honestly think that the individual classes will help you achieve your potential – so far your marks in this class have been appalling and it is necessary that you achieve and OWL in this subject for most respectable career options.' Tansy gulped and felt tears prick her eyes. 'Here is a revised copy of your timetable,' she tapped a piece of blank parchment with her wand and green writing suddenly appeared from the point of her wand and spread out across it. 'That will be all Miss Laverstock, goodnight.'

The next day, a Thursday, began with double Charms, their only lesson of the day because all afternoon classes had been cancelled for the Halloween festivities. Everyone was extremely excited, (except for Tansy), when Professor Flitwick announced that they were ready to learn how to make objects fly. Tansy was too preoccupied with the thought of the upcoming individual lessons with Snape to pay much attention but her imagination, (of the tortuous things Snape might do to her), was cut short as she was given a large, multi-coloured feather and partnered with Neville. Hermione, who was sitting on Tansy's other side, succeeded in levitating her feather on her third attempt. Tansy looked dispassionately at the large and colourful feather which was stubbornly remaining on the desk in front of her no matter how many times she 'swished and flicked' and tried not to cry when both she and Neville were given extra homework.

She cheered up slightly that evening; the Halloween festivities began at two and Dumbledore had booked a troupe of enormous black bats which did some formation gliding around the Great Hall. During the first course of the feast the door was suddenly flung open and a terrified Professor Quirrell, The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, sprinted into the hall with his purple turban askew.

'TROLL, troll in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.' And he sank into a dead faint onto the stone floor. Tansy barely had time to wonder how he had managed to obtain, (and sustain), the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher before the hall erupted with screaming. A sudden and guilty thought struck her – she hadn't seen Hermione all afternoon. Before any of the teachers could restore calm she slipped quickly out of the hall, chastising herself for being such a bad friend.

She found Hermione in the girls' bathroom closest to the Charms classroom; her eyes were red and her nose was running and Tansy pulled her into a hug before she said timidly.

'I'm really really sorry Hermione, I should have come earlier… oh no, I forgot - there's a troll and, and we've got to get out of here. Come on…' she pulled Hermione towards the bathroom door which opened suddenly as they approached it.

For the second time since she had started at Hogwarts, Tansy felt paralysed with fear for, stranding in the doorway, (which was the only way out), stood the twelve foot tall monster. Hermione screamed and pulled her into a cubicle but a sudden and violent force hit the flimsy wooden partitions, reducing them to splinters and knocking both girls to the floor. Her head swimming from the blow, Tansy tried to crawl away, but to her horror she found that her legs were trapped and when she tried to move them stabbing pains shot through the backs of her knees. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Harry and Ron sprinting into the bathroom.

* * *

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Tansy woke with a groan and opened her eyes – her head felt as if she had been put on a spin-drier cycle and her legs throbbed rhythmically. She was lying between the scratchy sheets of a narrow cot in the hospital wing and bright November sunlight was streaking though the long windows. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat around her bed, all three of them looking relieved that she had woken up. She tried, (and failed), to sit up.

'What happened?' She asked weakly.

'Well, Madam Pomfrey reckons that you hit your head on a toilet…' Ron chortled.

'Shut up Ron…' Hermione interrupt him snappily, but Tansy noticed that Hermione's tone was far less bossy than usual… 'You've been asleep for five days. When the troll knocked over the toilet cubicles you got trapped under the splinters and one went right through the back of your knees.' Hermione turned slightly pale, 'then Harry and Ron turned up – Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club – it was the most impressive thing I've ever seen. Then the teachers turned up and I told them that it was entirely my fault – I've got three detentions with McGonagall next week and she took ten points off Gryffindor.'

'But, but it wasn't your fault Hermione, I mean you didn't even know about the troll did you?' Tansy asked, feeling slightly confused.

'I know, but, well I couldn't let Harry and Ron get into trouble – not when they'd actually come to save us.' Hermione blushed slightly and Tansy didn't press the point.

'Anyway Madam Pomfrey says that you'll be free to leave the hospital wing by the weekend - just in time for my first Quidditch match.' Harry broke in enthusiastically, (although Tansy thought he looked slightly nervous).

* * *

Madam Pomfrey kept the young witch in the hospital wing until Saturday morning when she was finally released with a command to 'take it easy'. Tansy was extremely relieved to return to the normality of school-life because she had been bored to tears lying down all day. She had been thrilled to find out that Harry, Ron and Hermione had become close friends whilst she was unconscious – although she had wanted them to reconcile their differences, she had never imagined that a fully grown mountain troll would be the answer to her wishes!

Over breakfast, (in between trying to coax Harry to eat something), Ron told her how he and Harry were convinced that Snape was trying to steal whatever the three-headed dog was guarding. Hermione looked sceptical but didn't argue with him because she was too busy trying to wheedle Harry into eating a bit of toast. Tansy didn't _like_ Snape but nor did she think he would be trying to steal whatever Dumbledore obviously wanted to keep safe so she put it into the back of her mind until after the Quidditch match. This turned out to be a mistake because Snape actually tried to bewitch Harry's broomstick in mid-fight. Although Hagrid was adamant that they were getting worked up over nothing Tansy wasn't so sure, and that, (she reflected as they walked up to the castle for dinner), didn't really make the prospect of individual Potions with Snape any easier.

Oh Monday, Tansy watched sadly as her friends left the breakfast table without her – her cooling porridge suddenly seemed much less appealing so she put it aside and made her way quickly to the Transfiguration corridor on the other side of the castle. Trying to ignore the stares from the third years, she sat down at the back of the class and took out her brand new copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration, _which had arrived in the post the week before. They learnt how to change teacups into mice which was more complicated than anything Tansy had ever tried before but she thought she managed quite well even if her mouse still had a faint willow print pattern to its fur at the end of the lesson.

She was extremely happy to re-join her class for Herbology and was thrilled when Professor Sprout told them that they were finally ready to begin work on melianthus major plants – the huge honey scented plant in the corner of greenhouse one had been catching their eye since their first ever Herbology lesson. That evening she also had her first individual Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick and successfully levitated a feather, a textbook and finally one of the desks.

On Wednesday morning a huge Slytherin fifth year brought her a roll of parchment at breakfast which contained the unwelcome information that her first individual Potions class was to be held at seven that evening in dungeon one. Tansy pushed her sausages away from her as her insides twisted like live snakes.

'Omeonansyiwobethaba' Ron had a huge mouthful of sausage and bacon. He swallowed with difficulty and tried again, 'it won't be that bad – I mean Snape can't be too mean can he? 'Nyway he can't get much worse than he already is…' He loaded up another enormous forkful of breakfast and Tansy had a mad urge to throw her orange juice in his face, (which she resisted); instead she left the table and walked out into the cold November morning and managed to get to the edge of the lake before she burst into tears.

The day seemed to fly by and quarter to seven came round far too quickly. She left her friends in the library, (where they were unsuccessfully researching Nicolas Flamel), and made her way downstairs to dungeon one as slowly as possible. She knocked as quietly as she could, still vainly hoping that Snape wasn't going to turn up, but her heart sank when his snide voice answered. Her knees quaked slightly as she pushed open the door and walked inside.

'Laverstock, I want it made clear that you will not waste my time tonight or in any of our future lessons…' Snape didn't bother with a greeting of any sort.

'No sir,' she answered quietly.

'Do not interrupt!' Tansy blushed and hung her head as the Potions master continued, 'I am not here to suffer cheek from the likes of you – you are here because your potion brewing is absolutely and utterly appalling and you are lazy and sloppy. In my opinion, Laverstock, any pupil who cannot brew the simplest potions correctly does not possess the inherent magical ability to be a pupil at this school. So I will grant you one more chance before I go to the headmaster to ask for your immediate expulsion.' Tansy gasped – she knew that she was bad at Potions but not that it could result in her expulsion from the school.

'Well? What are you waiting for? We will start with a simple potion to cure boils – even your thick brain shouldn't find that too problematic. Hurry up and get your things ready, I haven't got all night.' Tansy rushed over to the ingredients cupboard in the corner of the room and grabbed the first pile of boxes that she could lay her hands on, although she was shaking so badly that she managed to drop half of them before she made it back to the bench. This caused Snape to remove ten points from Gryffindor for her clumsy and wasteful behaviour.

The lesson progressed about as well as it had started; although Tansy did manage to brew a respectable boil-curing potion she made so many mistakes that she thought that Snape would probably empty the Gryffindor hour-glass before the lesson was over. Finally, ten minutes before the curfew, she was allowed to leave the dungeon with about twice as much homework as normal and a warning not to return without it next week.

* * *

Please review if you enjoy or want to criticise!


	8. Chapter 8

November turned into a cold December and things definitely began to improve for Tansy. True, her individual Potions classes were still slow and painful, but for the last two sessions Snape hadn't removed any points from Gryffindor and she was finally able to mix a forgetfulness potion correctly although, admittedly, not up to Hermione's standard. The week before the start of the Christmas holidays Professor McGonagall had come round at breakfast time with a list of students who would be staying at the school. Tansy had signed it without hesitation but had fretted somewhat afterward about how she would get the message home to Brooklyn House – it wasn't that they would mind; they would probably be happier without the extra mouth to feed, but she knew that the arrival of a large owl carrying a scroll of parchment would probably cause mass-hysteria. She need not have worried though because when she voiced concerns to Hermione, her friend offered to send the message to her parents who could post it on to the correct address via Muggle post.

The Christmas holidays were brilliant; although Hermione had asked all three of them to continue looking for Flamel in the library, none of them had much time for research as they were too busy enjoying themselves. On Christmas Eve the three friends played a huge game of hide-and-seek all over the castle with Ron's twin brothers Fred and George and Tansy narrowly avoided a detention from Professor McGonagall when the teacher found her hidden in one of the suits of armour near the Transfiguration classroom. Christmas morning dawned with a fresh white blanket of new snow and Tansy was thrilled to find a small pile of presents at the bottom of her bed – she hadn't really expected any; at Brooklyn House all the care children always received one small and 'useful' gift. This year she was so pleased by the small pile of packages that she spent most of the morning just looking at them, until Ron got so impatient that he threatened to open them for her.

As well as the customary pencil case from Brooklyn House, Hermione had given her a book on advanced Transfiguration, Ron and Hagrid had given her so many of her favourite sweets; (berry burst bon-bons), that she reckoned she was pretty much set for life on the sweet front, and Harry had bought her a bottle of colour changing ink and a notebook. The final package was large and squashy and she opened it to find a coral pink knitted jumper and a purple scarf, hat and glove set from the kind Weasley parents which looked perfect against her dark hair.

After a huge Christmas dinner in the Great Hall, Tansy and her friends spent the afternoon having a huge snowball fight in the grounds. She had come across a spell in one of her Transfiguration books and very soon the air was full of snowy white doves that she had transfigured from lumps of snow. She fell into her bed that night full of food and happiness after the best Christmas that she had ever had.

* * *

She came down to the common room extremely late the following day and was surprised to find a worried-looking Ron sitting by himself in front of the fire. She sat down next to him and speared a large marshmallow on the toasting fork, before putting it in the flames.

'What's up?' she asked him as the marshmallow caught fire.

'It's Harry…' he answered as she blew on the marshmallow, '…I'm really worried about him Tansy; last night he woke me up at like three in the morning saying that he had something to show me. We must've walked round half the castle under his new invisibility cloak until we got to this empty classroom with a huge mirror in it. I dunno what it was Tansy but it was so weird… he said that he could see his parents in it but I only saw myself – a sort of much older and clever version of me… and this morning he didn't eat or drink anything at all at breakfast; he just said he was going to spend the entire day in front of the mirror… I got a really bad feeling from it though… it was so creepy…' he trailed off looking desperate.

'I think we should go and find him, do you think you can remember the way?' When Ron nodded, Tansy popped the marshmallow into her mouth and stood up. 'Wait for me; I'll just nip upstairs and get dressed.'

They found Harry sitting cross-legged in front of a tall and ornately carved mirror in an empty classroom near the library. Tansy moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her dreamily. 'I can see my parents look…' he moved aside to let her stand in front of the mirror and Tansy stared and stared; in the mirror she didn't see anybody who resembled Harry's parents but she saw a cottage by the sea with honeysuckle and red roses growing around the door. With shining eyes she turned back to her friends but her excitement evaporated as she saw that the white haired figure of the headmaster had materialised in the corner of the room.

'So I see that the three of you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.' Harry and Ron both jumped horribly and turned around as Professor Dumbledore strode towards them with twinkling eyes.

'I… we… um didn't see you sir,' Harry stuttered as the headmaster joined them in front of the mirror. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and sat down on the floor. The three friends joined him somewhat apprehensively.

'So, I expect that you've realised by now what it does? Tansy?' Tansy blushed at being addressed directly by the headmaster and looked at the floor.

'Well if it shows Harry his family and… and Ron as Head Boy and Quidditch captain and me the home I've always dreamed of... then I suppose that it shows us, well it must show us whatever we want…' she stammered incoherently. The headmaster looked delighted at her reasoning.

'Yes and no; it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate, desire of our hearts. But I caution all three of you that this mirror will give you neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, entranced by what it shows them. Some have even been driven mad.' Tansy gulped and Ron looked slightly sickened. 'Tansy and Ronald, I suggest that you both go down to lunch – there is an excellent sausage casserole that I would highly recommend.' He smiled at the two of them, 'I wish to have a few words alone with Harry.'

The Great Hall was nearly empty by the time they arrived. Tansy helped herself to a large plate of casserole and fried potatoes and had already got halfway through her meal when Harry joined them. He sat down and pulled a plate towards him with a sigh.

'He said that the mirror will be moved to a new home this afternoon and that we mustn't go looking for it again.' Harry loaded a forkful of casserole and began to eat. 'He said that I mustn't dwell on dreams and forget to live in the real world.' Tansy grinned at him as she helped herself to chocolate sponge pudding and custard, feeling doubly fond of her two friends.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait; I've had this terrible sickness bug so I haven't really been in the writing mood! Please review.

RH.2 – things will get better for Tansy I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Tansy was practicing switching spells in the library when Hermione walked in wearing a grim expression.

'Harry just came in from Quidditch practice and apparently Snape's going to be refereeing next Saturday… it just seems so suspicious don't you think? I mean he's never shown an interest in Quidditch before; what if he's just trying to get Harry hurt again?' Tansy waved her wand distractedly and accidently transfigured the table leg into a large stick of celery.

'Oops, um, nunc reverto,' Tansy pointed her wand at the table leg which turned immediately back to wood and Hermione looked delighted.

'That's it Tansy – you're so clever; if Snape looks like he's going to hurt Harry could you do that to his broomstick?' Tansy shook her head, thinking back to their first flying lesson.

'Madam Hooch says that you need really powerful magic to interfere with a broomsticks' magic – I don't think I'd stand a chance. To be honest Hermione I think we'd be better off casting a spell on Snape himself…' surprised at her daring, Tansy pulled _Defensive Magic Part One _towards her and flicked across to the right page, '…we could use the leg-locker curse on him, I'm sure that would make him fall off his broom!'

Although this had been easily said in the safety of the library, Tansy quailed at the thought of actually cursing Snape in front of the whole school. She was eternally grateful when, in the end, they didn't have to, for Harry caught the Snitch after five minutes, causing Gryffindor to take the lead for the House Championship. Finding the celebratory party in the Gryffindor common room a little too loud and crowded she retreated upstairs to her four poster with _Intermediate Transfiguration_ and a large handful of chocolate frogs. She flicked over the first chocolate frog card, (which showed Dumbledore scratching his nose). and gasped.

'I found him, I found Flamel!' She gasped three seconds later, after sprinting headlong into the common room and skidding to a halt in front of her three friends. '_Look_! Read this.' She handed over the card which caused Hermione to leap to her feet in excitement and run up the stairs to the dormitory.

'It's the first chocolate frog card I ever had, I can't believe I didn't remember – it would have saved us all those hours and hours in the library.' Harry said with a frown.

'Never mind that… look at this.' Hermione had returned, breathless, and carrying an extremely large text book which she plonked down on the table in front of them in a small cloud of dust, 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!' Tansy sneezed and the boys stared somewhat blankly at her, causing Hermione to give an exasperated sigh; 'honestly you three – read this…'

'So… so…' Ron began but Harry cut across him.

'That's what that monster of Hagrid's is guarding and that must be what Snape is trying to steal! I mean the thing can make you live forever and it can turn any metal into gold. Anyone would want it!'

As she cuddled up with Lucky that night Tansy mulled over the happenings of the day and worried about what the four of them could really hope to achieve against Snape. If she was honest with herself then she really didn't think that they should meddle; if there was something bad going on then surely the teachers and the headmaster would find a way to stop it much more successfully than a bunch of first years?

* * *

'Miss Laverstock if you would stay behind please? I would like a word.' Tansy looked up from packing her bag; it was the end of her Monday morning Transfiguration class and she wondered why the Professor wanted to talk to her – was she in trouble?

'There's no need to look so scared Miss Laverstock; I just wanted to inform you that I will be tutoring you individually in Transfiguration from next week; I mean to start you on the fourth year syllabus by Easter…' Tansy looked at her in disbelief, '…your achievements show me that you are more than capable of the work. Also Professor Snape has informed me that he does not wish to continue spending his free time on your individual lessons so you will re-join your class on Fridays but, be warned, Miss Laverstock – if your Potions grades should drop again then I will ask Professor Snape to resume his coaching. Do you have any questions?' Tansy bit her lip and shook her head and was extremely relieved to escape to the greenhouses for Herbology.

'Fourth year Transfiguration, that's _mental_…' Tansy, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall at dinner time and Tansy had just told them the news. She took a bite of pepperoni pizza and grinned.

'I don't care about that, I'm just over the moon not to have any more individual 'torture-sessions' with Snape; I could sing!' She shoved the rest of the slice of pizza into her mouth and continued with some difficulty. 'Anyway where's Harry?'

Hermione frowned and looked around her, 'Maybe he left something in class and went back to get it?' She cut herself a delicate slice of pizza, 'Tansy, you must be so pleased that you're doing so well in Transfiguration… but, but don't you think that it's a bit weird that you're not better at anything else? I don't mean that in a nasty way…' Hermione trailed off blushing.

'I've thought about that too Hermione,' Tansy replied, putting a hand on her friends' arm to show that she wasn't bothered by her honesty. 'It is weird, but it just comes so naturally to me and I can understand it so clearly. Everything else is much, much harder especially Potions…' she was interrupted by the arrival of Harry.

'You'll never guess what!' He began dramatically.

'No, but I'm sure you're about to tell us…' Hermione smirked.

Harry ignored the jibe and continued on slightly breathlessly, 'well I was walking past a classroom and I heard Snape talking to Quirrell about the Philosopher's Stone. Snape was trying to get Quirrell to tell him how to get past Fluffy and he asked something about hocus-pocus so I reckon that there must be other things guarding the stone apart from that monster. I bet Quirrell has done some anti-dark spell which Snape needs to get passed.'

Tansy knocked over her drink; 'you mean that the stone's only safe if Quirrell stands up to Snape?' she asked in alarm.

'It'll be gone by this evening.' Ron chimed in.

Although the quartet had thought that Quirrell was unlikely to stand up to Snape for long, over the weeks that followed he didn't appear to have given in. With their end of year exams fast approaching, Tansy and Hermione spent much of their free time in the library, accompanied by an unenthusiastic Harry and Ron. Tansy was extremely worried about her looming Potions final and was struggling to understand a complicated passage on the magical properties of the hedera helix plant when Ron interrupted the silence of the library.

'Hagrid? What are you doing here?' Looking extremely shifty Hagrid shuffled into view.

'Nothin'… wha' are you four doin' in the library 'nyway you're not still lookin' for Nicolas Flamel are yeh?' He looked suspiciously at them.

'Actually we know all about the Philosopher's…' Harry started brightly but he was interrupted at once by a frantic Hagrid.

'SHHHH! People will think I told yeh… listen come and see me later, not sayin' that I'll tell you anything o' course.' He shuffled off, hiding something behind his back.

'He was looking in the section on dragons…' Ron dumped an armful of books onto the desk, causing Tansy to jump. 'Look at this one; _Identifying Dragon's Eggs by the Shell_, I wonder what he's up to?'

'Hagrid told me that he's always wanted a dragon,' Harry said thoughtfully, rummaging through his bag, 'maybe he's found a way of getting hold of one?'

'But it's illegal and really really dangerous,' Ron replied looking really panicked, 'it's impossible to tame them and you should see some of the burns my brother Charlie got from wild ones in Romania.'

'Okay well I think we should go and find out what he's up to straight after dinner. What do you three say?' Tansy slammed her book shut and stood up, 'anyway I've had enough of revision for one day and I'm starving – hope it's something good.'

* * *

Please Review!

Awesome1231 – thanks, Tansy's character will develop as the books go on! She's already far more daring than she was.


	10. Chapter 10

'I can't believe that Hagrid's got a… got a dragon!' Ron was almost incoherent with excitement.

'A dragon's _egg_ Ron,' Hermione corrected waspishly.

'Which he is in the process of hatching into a dragon!' Tansy chimed in, 'what if he gets found out? It's illegal! And what if the thing burns his house down? Either way he's screwed…'

The four friends were outside for their lunch-break, savouring the sunshine. All four of them were far too preoccupied to do any work.

'Why would Dumbledore get _Snape_ to help guard the Philosopher's Stone? I mean he's so shifty; anyone in their right mind wouldn't trust him with something as important as that!' Harry ran his fingers through his already-messy hair.

'Harry! We're talking about Hagrid and the dragon egg!' Hermione snapped; none of them had got a particularly good night's sleep after their conversation with Hagrid the previous evening and Hermione was plainly in a foul mood.

'I know, I have got ears…' he retorted, just as heatedly, '…I'm just worried that Snape could've found out what McGonagall and Flitwick and the rest of them did to guard the thing. He could be on his way to steal it now!'

Tansy stood up as the bell rang across the grounds signalling the start of afternoon lessons, 'I don't think it should matter to us even if he does steal it – I mean we don't even know this Nicolas Flamel person, and I'm much more worried about what could happen if anyone finds out what Hagrid is up too!' Hermione and Ron looked as if she had a fair point but Harry looked quite cross and, trying to avoid an argument, Tansy swung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk up the lawn to the school.

* * *

A few days later a message arrived at breakfast time containing only two words: _It's hatching_. Tansy continued to eat her way steadily through her pancakes but Ron and Hermione immediately began a heated argument about whether or not this warranted them to miss class. She looked up as she reached for the maple syrup but sent the whole thing flying when she saw that Malfoy had stopped behind Ron and Hermione and was listening intently to their conversation. As Malfoy moved away Tansy and Harry exchanged horrified glances – how much had he heard?

How much he had heard became quite clear when they nipped down to see Hagrid at break time. They arrived just in time to see the huge egg split open and a rather sticky and crumpled-looking baby dragon flop out onto the table. All five of them breathed a sigh of admiration which turned to horror as they saw Malfoy's face peering in through the window.

They spent much of their free time over the next week trying to persuade Hagrid to set the dragon, (now christened Norbert), free. All four friends knew that Malfoy could go to Dumbledore or one of the teachers at any point and none of them wanted to see Hagrid get in any trouble. Norbert was growing at an alarming rate and had already wrecked the majority of Hagrid's cabin. The four friends were taking it in turns to help Hagrid, (but none of them felt particularly equal to the task when Norbert set Hagrid's bed on fire for the fiftieth time or smashed a window with his tail whilst attempting a practice flight across the small cabin). They were practically at their wits end when Harry finally came up with a solution; to send the creature to Ron's brother in Romania and, after much coaxing, (and quite a few tears), they managed to convince Hagrid that it would be for the best.

The plan went quite well until Norbert bit Ron two days before the scheduled get-rid-of-Norbert attempt, causing him to end up in the hospital wing. Once again Malfoy managed to find out what was going on; (Tansy wondered if he had some innate gift or whether they were just unlucky), but it was too late to change the arrangements now and they had no choice but to carry it through. They had to get Norbert to the highest tower at midnight – Harry and Hermione were to carry the crate containing the illegal dragon under the invisibility cloak and Tansy was to hide in the broom cupboard in the entrance hall to stop Malfoy if he should come up from the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Tansy had wedged herself between a bucket and a large brush with some difficulty. Harry and Hermione had left her in the entrance hall to keep watch whilst they collected Norbert from Hagrid's. Although she hadn't seen them on their way back across the entrance hall, she had heard them; Norbert must've been thrashing around in his crate. Two minutes passed before she stiffened at the sound of quick footsteps on the staircase which led from the dungeons. Even in the gloom she had no trouble recognising Malfoy; his blonde hair reflected a gleam of moonlight from the open front door. Knowing that she had only seconds she took aim and whispered a trip jinx which caused Malfoy to fall painfully onto the marble floor. Taking advantage of his condition she jinxed his legs together so he couldn't get to his feet.

'Mr Malfoy; what are you doing? Wandering around in the middle of the night; how _dare_ you!' Professor McGonagall's crisp voice rang across the entrance hall.

'You don't understand Professor,' Malfoy was still struggling in a heap on the floor, 'Potter is up the Astronomy Tower and he's got a…'

A little too late, Tansy whispered 'confundo' before Malfoy could tell the entire story.

'Nothing gives you permission to walk the corridors at night Mr Malfoy. Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin!' Tansy removed the leg locker curse before the Professor could reach Malfoy's prostrate form and relaxed slightly as both figures vanished down the steps into the dungeons.

She was just considering making a break for Gryffindor tower when to her complete and utter horror she saw two figures appear on the marble staircase. At the same time footsteps from the dungeon indicated the return of Professor McGonagall. Tansy shrank backwards into the buckets and brushes, not quite comprehending what was happening.

'A student out of bed! I came to find you Professor…' Filch sounded the happiest that Tansy had ever heard him.

'Mr Longbottom! What is the meaning of this?' Neville muttered something incomprehensible and Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue impatiently. 'Mr Filch, could you please check the Astronomy Tower; I have a strong feeling that there may be more students out of bed. There is something extremely strange going on tonight and I mean to get to the bottom of it!' Tansy's heart sank as the three shadowy figures disappeared up the marble staircase; there was nothing she could do except hope that Harry and Hermione had got Norbert successfully away or were, at least, hidden under the invisibility cloak. After a few minutes she extracted herself painfully from the cupboard before sprinting the whole way back to Gryffindor tower, (miraculously not meeting anybody), where she collapsed into an armchair in front of the dying fire and waited for her friends' return.

She did not have to wait long; the portrait hole opened and three miserable first years trooped through. Neville ran straight to the staircase and up to the boys' dormitory but Harry and Hermione sat down in front of the fire with Tansy.

'Fifty points each and detention!' Hermione hid her face in her hands and Tansy hastened to comfort her friend.

'I can't believe we forgot the invisibility cloak! How could we be so stupid? I suppose at least McGonagall didn't believe a word about the dragon. But everyone's going to kill us tomorrow when they see how many points we've lost.' Harry stood up, 'I'm really pleased that you weren't caught though Tansy – Professor McGonagall would've spontaneously combusted if another Gryffindor was found out of bed.'

'I feel awful though,' Tansy admitted, 'I mean I'm just as much to blame as you really…'

'Forget it Tansy,' Harry stood up and walked over to the dormitory staircase, 'I'm going to bed; maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find that this is all a bad dream.'

The following days were awful for Harry and Hermione. Tansy had no idea how the word had spread so quickly but somehow everyone knew who was responsible for the lost points and were making them suffer for it. Tansy and Ron stood by their friends through every insulting comment or snide remark and all four of them were extremely relieved to be spending the majority of their free time in the library, revising for their upcoming exams and thus avoid the accusing crowd in the Gryffindor common room.

About a week before their first exam Harry, Hermione and Neville received notes informing them that their detentions were to be held that evening at eleven o clock which, in Tansy's opinion, was a ridiculous time. She could tell that Hermione was quite upset by the prospect of a wasted evening of revision even if she didn't say anything. Tansy was memorising Potion ingredients on the hearthrug when the two of them left; she was becoming more and more panicky about her Potions final, (now only twelve days away), and the thought of having to resume individual Potions was quite horrible enough for her to stay up all night working. Both she and Ron planned to wait up for their friends but her good intentions to spend the extra time on Potions soon went out of the window when she fell fast asleep in front of the fire with her face stuck to _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

'Tansy! Ron! Wake up!' Something hard prodded her side and she sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. The common room was nearly dark but in the dim light she could make out the figures of Harry and Hermione.

'Whasup?' Ron moaned, followed by a series of rhythmic snores.

'Wake up!' Harry shook Ron as hard as he could as Hermione put a log on the dying fire, trying to coax some life into it. A tiny flame flickered and the fire burst into life as she muttered the fire charm.

'What's the matter?' Ron looked annoyed at being woken up so violently, but his manner soon changed when he saw how pale his best friend was, 'no offence mate but you look awful – what happened?'

'Our detention was in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid…'

'That must've been okay…' Ron interrupted but Hermione shushed him and Harry went on.

'We were supposed to be finding a… a… well, a sort of creature I suppose; something was killing the unicorns...'

'And Hagrid chose the _middle_ of the night to go looking for it in the Forbidden Forest?' Ron interrupted in disbelief and Tansy silently agreed with him.

'Shut up and listen! Yes – anyway we came across the dead unicorn and then _something_; a cloaked figure, crawled out of the shadows and began to drink its blood. I thought I was going to die – my scar really hurt and I couldn't move and I thought that it was going to kill me, only a centaur rescued me and chased the thing away…'

'Unicorn blood will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death but you will be cursed for life; you mean someone in the school is _that_ desperate for life?' It was Tansy who had interrupted Harry this time.

'_Exactly_! The thing under the cloak was Voldemort – the centaur told me that he's waited years to return to power – he's literally been clinging to life.' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'all along we've all thought that Snape wants the Philosopher's Stone for himself but actually he wants it for Voldemort! The elixir will make the drinker immortal! He's trying to bring Voldemort back to power! And Voldemort is waiting in the Forest even as we speak.'

'Stop saying that name…' nobody paid Ron any attention.

'And I told you not to worry about Snape and the Stone! I'm so sorry Harry…' Tansy's apology was waved aside as Harry ploughed on.

'Firenze saved me tonight but he shouldn't have – the other centaurs were furious. Voldemort tried to kill me and he'll try again as soon as he's got the Stone!'

Hermione's voice trembled but she had a word of comfort; 'Harry, slow down! Everyone says that You-Know-Who was always scared of Dumbledore even when he was at full power. You're safe as long as Dumbledore is around.'

Dawn was approaching as the four friends finally made their way up to their beds but Tansy found that she couldn't sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning she made her way back down to the common room and opened the notebook Harry had given her for Christmas – ever since she was little she'd found that writing down her thoughts helped her to calm down when her mind was in a turmoil. Gryffindor tower was waking up before she put down her quill, stretched and made her way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

* * *

Although Tansy was extremely scared at the prospect of the Stone and Voldemort, if she was honest with herself she had more immediate concerns, for the exams were finally upon them. It seemed as if her hard work had paid off and she thought that she'd done okay on the written papers although she forgot a few dates and names in the History of Magic exam on Friday morning. She sat the fourth year Transfiguration exam on Friday afternoon and was pleased to discover that she had no trouble with any of the spells in the practical examination although the written paper was surprisingly difficult. When Professor McGonagall finally told them to put down their quills, she felt so relieved that she almost forgot about the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort for a few minutes.

She left the sweltering classroom with the fourth years and went in search of her friends, (who had finished their exams that morning). She finally found them sitting by a window in the common room and talking in low voices. They all fell silent as she joined them and Tansy found it slightly ominous; she swallowed nervously.

'Oh hi Tansy…' Harry's voice cracked, '…they've found out how to get passed Fluffy and Dumbledore has gone. It's tonight!'

'What's tonight?' Tansy asked, confused.

'Snape's going to steal the Stone for Voldemort tonight…'

Tansy gasped. 'But, but we can't let that happen Harry, we have to tell Professor McGonagall...'

'We've tried,' Harry interrupted bitterly, 'she didn't believe us. So now it's down to us - we're going through the trapdoor tonight. Nobody's going to force you to come with us Tansy but if you want to then I reckon the invisibility cloak will cover the four of us…' he trailed off looking desperate. Tansy gulped; there was no real choice and, although she was terrified, she knew she would help her friends; they couldn't let Voldemort return.

After dinner, the four friends sat in silence in the noisy common room. Tansy was frantically reading _Achievements in Transfiguration_ and Hermione was skimming through her notes; they both knew that they were about to face difficult and dangerous magic, probably far beyond their capabilities and wanted to be as prepared as possible. Harry and Ron sat in silence by the open window as the grounds grew dark and the common room slowly emptied around them.

Finally, at eleven thirty, they found themselves alone in the darkened common room, but as they were about to slip under the invisibility cloak a voice spoke out of the shadows and the pyjama clad form of Neville appeared from an armchair by the dying fire. 'What are you four up to?'

'Nothing Neville… um, why don't you just go to bed?' Harry hastened to reply but Tansy thought he spoilt the innocent-act somewhat by looking so guilty. Neville wasn't fooled.

'You're going out again aren't you? You'll get Gryffindor into even more trouble!'

'Listen Neville, this is important! We must go…'

'No!' Neville had moved in front of the portrait hole and had raised his fists, 'I won't let you! I'll, I'll fight you!'

Harry turned in desperation to Hermione and Tansy; 'do _something_,' he said desperately. Before Tansy even had time to think, Hermione had sprung into action and had cast the full Body-Bind curse on the unfortunate boy. He fell flat on his face, unable to move a muscle and she ran to turn him over. Tansy fetched a pillow to put under his head and covered him with a throw from one of the armchairs.

'I'm so sorry Neville!' Hermione sounded close to tears. Neville remained mute, unable to talk.

'We had to Neville! This is important and there's no time to explain… come on you three.' Harry threw the invisibility cloak over his three friends and, (with some difficulty), they made their way out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tansy half expected to meet trouble as they crept quietly through the school, but corridors were eerily empty of teachers and ghosts and they only encountered Peeves, the school poltergeist and Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat. The door to the forbidden third floor corridor stood slightly ajar; almost as a reminder of their mission.

'There you are; Snape must've already got passed Fluffy.' Harry said quietly as he pushed the door open. Although the three-headed monster could not see them, six nostrils sniffed madly in their direction and the dog growled threateningly. Tansy, instinctively, backed away into the wall. She was extremely relieved when Harry withdrew a roughly cut wooden flute from his pocket and began to play for, within seconds, the dog's growls had ceased and it had slumped onto the floor in sleep. Wishing heartily that she could return to the safety of Gryffindor tower, Tansy slipped from under the invisibility cloak. Ron pulled open the trapdoor and all four of them stared into the darkness below.

'We'll have to drop – there's no way of climbing down,' Ron looked nervous and Tansy couldn't blame him; they had no way of knowing if the shaft stretched for meters or miles, 'want to go first Hermione? Tansy?'

'No I don't!' Tansy had never heard her best friend sound so panicked. She shook her head too and was grateful when Harry stepped forward and pointed to himself. He gave the wooden flute to Tansy and lowered himself bravely into the hole.

'If anything happens to me, don't follow – go straight to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore okay?' Harry took a deep breath and let go, (which was, in Tansy's opinion, the bravest thing she had ever seen); she leaned anxiously over the black hole, wondering if she would ever see Harry alive again and almost forgot to keep playing the flute. To her relief his voice floated up from far below.

'It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!' Ron and Hermione jumped one after the other and Tansy, left on her own, felt fear threatening to drown her; the thought of jumping meters and meters into darkness, (even if there was a soft landing), was almost too horrible to think about. Better not to give herself time to think at all she decided, and she took a deep breath and jumped into the darkness.

She fell down and down, her stomach swooping sickeningly, and landed with a thump on some sort of plant. Before she even had time to regain her breath, Hermione had pulled her to her feet.

'Come on, quick! This is Devils Snare! Move…' she pulled Tansy towards the damp wall as the plant tried to wind itself around her ankles and, in the gloom, Tansy could make out the struggling figures of Harry and Ron battling with green vines; the more they struggled, the more entwined they became.

'Stop moving! It'll only kill you quicker!' Hermione instructed them and her voice rose in panic, 'Tansy help me! I don't know what to do!'

'Devils Snare, Devils Snare!' Tansy recited in horror, trying to remember what Professor Sprout had taught them, 'it's deadly fun... but will sulk in the sun! That's it, Devil's Snare hates sunlight! Lumen fortis!' Blindingly white light shot out of the ebony wand and the plant cringed away and, before too long, the boys were able to wriggle free.

'Phew, thanks Tansy!' Ron said breathlessly brushing his robes down.

'Lucky you both pay attention in Herbology!' Harry added wiping his glasses, 'come on - this way.' He pointed into a steeply sloping dark passage, (which was the only way to go), and Tansy felt a familiar sense of claustrophobia as she realised how deep underground they must be. Trembling, she took a deep breath, and followed Harry into the darkness. Ten minutes later they reached the end of the passageway and walked, blinking, into a brilliantly lit chamber full of colourful birds which swooped and soared over their heads. All four of them anticipated sharp beaks and claws but nothing happened as they crossed the chamber. It soon became apparent why for, when they reached the huge wooden door at the far end of the chamber, none of them could open it.

'They're not birds at all – they're keys, look winged keys!' Harry said suddenly, 'but blimey there must be thousands of them and they're moving so quickly. I suppose we have to catch the right one – yes, look broomsticks!' Tansy was relieved to see that there were only three brooms – she had never managed to rise above ten feet off the ground without falling off during their flying lessons with Madam Hooch. She watched as her friends took to the air and finally, after much snatching and diving, Harry caught a large and old-fashioned silver key with bright blue wings.

'Ready?' Harry asked as the key clicked in the lock. The other three nodded and raised their wands in preparation before following him into the pitch-black chamber beyond the door.

Light flooded the chamber as they moved further in and Tansy jumped for they were standing at the edge of an enormous chess board. Huge black pieces stood around them and, facing them, creepy white pieces of equal size.

'What do we do now?' Hermione whispered stepping back and jumping as she bumped into a black chessman.

'It's obvious isn't it?' Tansy marveled that Ron could know an answer that Hermione didn't, but her musings didn't last long as Ron continued, 'I think,' he said slowly, 'I think we've got to play our way across the room. That's right isn't it?' He had turned to the black chessmen behind them which sprung to life and nodded in assent.

Tansy was shaking as they took their places on the chessboard. Harry had replaced a bishop and Hermione the queen-side castle. Ron was a knight and Tansy had been put as the queen herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin when any of the pieces were taken for the noise of crumbling rock was deafening. Three times Ron only just noticed in time that one of his friends was in danger and darted onto the board himself taking out the white chessmen like skittles. Finally he paused and the dust settled.

'Yes, we're nearly there… let me think, let me think.' The white queen turned her creepy blank face towards him and Tansy understood.

'No you can't! There must be another way!' She yelled in alarm, as fear twisted her stomach nauseatingly.

'That's wizard's chess Tansy; you have to make some sacrifices.' Ron snapped back, and their friends watched their exchange in obvious confusion.

'What?' Harry began but Tansy cut across him sharply.

'He's going to sacrifice himself! If he makes his move, the white queen will take him and that'll leave you free to checkmate the king Harry. But, but there must be another way Ron, you can't!'

Before she could argue any further Ron, pale but determined, had stepped forward to the doomed square and the white queen had pounced, striking him hard on the side of the head with her stone arm. He crashed to the floor unconscious and she dragged him off the board where he lay face-down among the rubble. Tansy and Hermione both screamed and would've run to him but Harry yelled at them to stay on their squares. Shaking, he moved forward and the white king took off his crown and threw it at his feet in defeat.

With one last, agonising look at the slumped form of Ron, the three remaining first years ran through the door at the far end of the hall and down the next stone passage.

'What if he's dead?' Tansy sobbed in fear; nausea gripped her and she threw up violently. Hermione grasped her shoulder, tears pouring down her face.

'He'll be alright,' Harry didn't sound too convinced himself and he was very pale and sick-looking. He rushed ahead counting on his fingers, 'we've had Sprout's, Flitwick's and that must've been McGonagall's, which leaves Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell. We're only half way through!' Tansy felt despair settle on her like a black curtain; they were all exhausted and already one man down!

They had reached another door; all three looked at each other and nodded agreement before Harry pushed it open. They walked through and it slammed shut leaving them trapped on the other side. They found themselves in a dimly lit stone cavern; smooth cliffs ran parallel to them on either side and the ceiling was so high it was hidden in darkness. Across the middle of the floor ran a wide crevasse which sunk into deep shadows before they could see the bottom. Twenty meters away, at the top of the far side of the chasm, they could all see a door which stood wide open.

'Can we climb down?' Hermione's whisper echoed round the stone walls as if she had shouted but Harry, who had approached the edge of the ravine, shook his head.

'It's overhanging and slippery with slime and water – we'd fall,' he answered glumly.

'But we're locked in!' Hermione's voice was turning shrill again, 'we have to do something! We can't just wait here for Snape or You Know Who to come and find us!' Tansy shook her head and moved over to the edge of the crevasse.

'Tansy be careful! It's slippery by the edge!' Harry began urgently.

'Maybe I can do something…' she trailed off as the beginnings of a plan started to weave themselves through her mind. Undoing the hair ribbon from the end of one of her plaits she threw it into the air over the cliff and as it began to drift downwards she flourished her wand, 'resticula ponticulus.' The ribbon transformed into a thin rope bridge which stretched from one side of the chasm to the other. She grinned with pride as her two friends whooped with amazement.

'Brilliant Tansy! That was one piece of awesome Transfiguration!' Harry stepped out onto the bridge and was quickly followed by Hermione.

It happened as she stepped up to the bridge to follow her friends across; she braced her foot on a piece of slime and it slid from under her. Hermione screamed as Tansy fell onto the edge of the cliff and scrabbled desperately with her fingers, trying to gain some purchase on the slippery rock. Two seconds later it was over and she was falling. She never remembered hitting the bottom.

* * *

Please review. Philosophers Stone should be finished in the next chapter. I can't wait to start Chamber of Secrets!


	13. Chapter 13

Tansy opened her eyes slowly, wishing she could return to the numbness of sleep; her head throbbed and she felt as if she'd been put through a mangle. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and looked down critically at the young witch.

'Ah, Miss Laverstock – you're awake at last! I expect you're feeling pretty rough.' Tansy nodded and then wished she hadn't for it made her head ache worse than ever.

'What happened?' She asked croakily and a sudden painful thought made her attempt to sit up, 'my friends! Are they okay? The Stone – has You-Know…'

'You will lie still Miss Laverstock,' the school matron had forced her back down onto the bed, (and had withdrawn her wand); 'your body needs time to heal. Your friends are fine, Mr Potter was brought up here shortly after you; he is still unconscious but I am confident that he will make a full recovery.' She pointed to the cot under the window and Tansy was relieved to see Harry's messy hair on the pillow. 'The headmaster has also ensured that the Philosopher's Stone is safe,' the matron held up her hand as Tansy made to interrupt, 'as for you Miss Laverstock, you have been extremely lucky; a cracked skull, two broken ankles and a shattered wrist seem a small price to pay for a fifty foot fall onto hard rock.' She handed Tansy a purple potion which fizzed threateningly and stood over her while she gulped it down; it tasted terrible but the pain in her head diminished instantly and she fell back, exhausted, onto the pillow.

The next time she woke, she was thrilled to see that Harry was awake and was in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione. After a quick glance around to check that Madam Pomfrey wasn't in sight, she swung her legs out of bed and tottered over to her friends and sank onto the end of Harry's bed. 'Did you stop Snape from getting the Stone?' she asked, helping herself to a handful of chocolate frogs from his bedside table.

'It wasn't Snape! It was Quirrell!' Harry launched into his story for a second time and Tansy listened enthralled, 'and now Dumbledore says that the Stone has been destroyed and Flamel and his wife are going to die…'

'But that's terrible!' Tansy interrupted, surprised at how distressed she felt over the fate of the unknown, (and extremely elderly), witch and wizard.

'Dumbledore said that to the well-organised mind, death is the next great adventure!' Harry said quickly.

'I always said he was mad!' Ron put in, looking incredibly impressed.

* * *

Tansy and Harry were allowed to leave the hospital wing the following evening to attend the end of term feast. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on re-bandaging Tansy's wrist and giving Harry one last check up so they were among the last to enter the Great Hall. A sudden hush fell over the entire school as they walked in through the doors and, (to Tansy's horror), everyone turned round to watch them. She blushed and hung her head and was thankful when they finally reached the Gryffindor table and she could hide between Ron and Hermione.

The headmaster stood up and cleared his throat, 'another year gone!' He began cheerfully, 'and what a splendid year it has been… I won't detain you for long but I must ask for a minute of your attention before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast! Now, as I understand, the House Cup needs awarding…'

Tansy stopped listening as the points were read out – her insides still twisted with guilt when she thought of how many points she and her friends had lost for Gryffindor that year – she glanced over to the Slytherin table, who were cheering loudly and banging their feet on the floor, and felt slightly sickened.

'Yes, yes, well done Slytherin!' Dumbledore interrupted the chorus of voices with a grin, 'but recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see… yes, first to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen this many a year, I award Gryffindor house fifty points!' Dumbledore waited for the storm of cheering from the Gryffindor table to die down before he continued. 'Second to Miss Tansy Laverstock, for the most impressive use of Transfiguration, by a witch of her age, I have ever seen! I award Gryffindor house a further fifty points.' Tansy felt herself blushing in embarrassment as everyone in the hall looked at her. She buried her face in her hands and only resurfaced again when Dumbledore had awarded Hermione, Harry and Neville with points and announced that Gryffindor had, for the first time in years, won the House Cup. The Headmaster clapped his hands and the silver and green hangings decorating the hall changed instantly into the Gryffindor red and gold.

* * *

The next morning Tansy was shaken awake at seven o clock in the morning by an excited Hermione, 'Tansy wake up! Look, the exam results are out, I erm,' (at this point Hermione looked slightly sheepish), 'I sort of opened yours for you; you beat me in Charms, Herbology and obviously Transfiguration!' Hermione continued matter-of-factly. Tansy sat up and took the parchment from Hermione with shaking hands; it wasn't Herbology and Charms that she had spent so many sleepless nights worrying over and she was far more concerned with her grades for Potions. One quick glance told her all she needed to know – she'd done okay in both the written and the practical exam! Without any hesitation she jumped out of bed and danced her best friend round in a circle with whoops of happiness, (at this point both Lavender and Parvati demanded that they take their frivolity elsewhere!)

They spent their last few hours together on the Hogwarts Express having a spirited 'who-can-cast-the-funniest-spell' competition with the Weasley twins, (who won hands down although Tansy thought she'd done pretty well turning Ron's red hair bright pink). Finally they stepped off the gleaming red steam train and walked through the barrier into the Muggle world beyond and Tansy said a last goodbye to Ron and Harry. The Granger's kindly gave her a lift across London to Paddington station where she said a final goodbye to Hermione and boarded a train for Cardiff.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading. Please review! I will be continuing with Tansy's story in COS.


	14. Chapter 14

Tansy looked at her reflexion in the girls' bathroom mirror in horror – she looked completely and utterly mad. After returning to Brooklyn House for the summer she had been told that her room was now occupied by another child, and Uncle Paul had put up a camp bed for her in the garage; a cold, concrete building ten meters away from the house. The roof leaked and the wind found its way round the edges of the steel door but, in Tansy's opinion, it could have been worse – at least she was out of the way of Big Tim and his cronies. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid them for ever; on one of her trips inside to use the loo, during the second week of the holidays, they had cornered her on the landing. Big Tim had called her a 'nasty little b**** who thought she was better than all of them because she went to posh school.' Auntie Leigh had told the residents that she was attending a private boarding school, (which was sort of true Tansy thought morosely as she stared at herself). Big Tim had then decided to teach her a lesson and had withdrawn the kitchen scissors from his back pocket. Whilst his cronies held her still he had then proceeded to cut away her hair and then her clothing piece by piece until she stood shivering, in only her underwear, in front of them – only then did he allow her to continue on her way. She felt tears pricking her eyes - she looked terrible; Big Tim was nothing if not thorough and he had shorn her head so close that he had nicked her scalp in places.

* * *

The next morning Tansy woke wondering why she felt so miserable before remembering that she was stuck looking like a scarecrow for the next six months. Last night at dinner everyone had laughed uproariously at her new haircut, (even Uncle and Auntie who thought she had done it herself for attention), and she knew that it wouldn't be any better today. She rolled out of the camp bed, her back aching savagely for the mattress was ancient, and the springs dug through whatever position she lay in. As she stood up she felt the familiar soft sensation of hair tumbling down her back and froze. Grabbing a mirror she gasped as she saw waves of her own curly black hair flowing down over her shoulders. The joy at seeing her hair evaporated suddenly and was replaced by fear – she had used forbidden magic and this would surely have repercussions.

Everyone gaped in amazement as Tansy walked into the kitchen for breakfast and suddenly everyone began shouting at her. Blushing at the comments and stares she fetched herself a piece of toast from the rack and was leaving the room for the safety of the garage when a scream made her turn round. An enormous barn owl had swooped in through the open kitchen window; it dropped a parchment letter at her feet, and flew out again. Trembling she picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Miss Laverstock,_

_We have received intelligence that a Regrowth Charm was performed at your place of residence at seven minutes passed seven this morning…_

Tansy carried on reading, certain passages stuck out to her as she scanned the letter; 'serious offence', 'official warning' and, worst of all, 'expulsion from Hogwarts'. Everyone was talking at once and jostling her but she ignored them all – how was she to control the magic she performed accidentally in her sleep?

* * *

Two magic-free days later she was cornered once more by Big Tim and his cronies. Scared and furious at the trick she had performed, they demanded to know how she had done it and, when she couldn't tell them, they decided to cut all her hair off for a second time, (and sit and observe her all day). Nothing happened and they soon grew bored so, after giving her a black eye and a split lip, they finally left her alone. That night, Tansy was too afraid to go to sleep in case her hair should grow back again. She made herself as uncomfortable as possible by sitting in the corner against the cold concrete wall and leaving the light on.

Tansy woke in a panic at the daylight streaming in through the broken window and immediately felt for her hair – to her horror she found that it had, once more, grown back and the familiar black curls were tumbling down over her shoulders. Twenty minutes later another huge owl flew in through the window with a letter clasped in its talons:

_Dear Miss Laverstock,_

_We have received intelligence that a Regrowth Charm was performed at your place of residence at five minutes passed six this morning. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence, this repeated breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand…_

Tansy felt her whole body go limp as she slid down the concrete wall to the floor, the letter slipped from her grasp and landed upside down in a pool of water. As the green ink bled slowly into the water, she tried to processes what was happening.

A loud, echoing _crack_ broke through her reverie and she looked up quickly as a man and woman walked through the door. Both were bespectacled and were wearing purple robes with an embroidered 'M' on the shoulder and grim expressions.

'Are you Miss Tansy Laverstock?' The woman asked snappily and continued when Tansy nodded numbly in reply, 'you have performed illegal magic and have therefore been expelled from Hogwarts – you will surrender your wand.'

'Please…' she began timidly, getting to her feet, and was surprised when the two officials let her continue, '…please, I didn't mean to do any magic. I didn't use my wand or anything. It happened in my sleep. My hair just grew back…' she trailed off, feeling as if she hadn't really explained the situation particularly coherently. The two officials looked at each other.

'The magic was performed without your having any knowledge of it?' The man clarified, 'you woke up to find that your hair had grown back on both occasions?' Tansy nodded, 'may I see your wand please?' With shaking hands Tansy rummaged in her trunk and withdrew the ebony wand. He placed his own wand, a short light-brown one, on its tip and muttered 'prior incantato,' and, to her surprise, a shadowy replica of Ron's head complete with bright-pink hair bubbled out from the end of her wand. As the shadow vanished the man looked down at her in surprise, 'but tell me child, why cut your hair if you didn't want it short?'

'I _didn't_! The boys cut it,' Tansy normally didn't condone telling tales but the stakes were too high on this occasion – she had to get back to Hogwarts somehow. The man and woman withdrew slightly and had a whispered conversation. Short snatches of their discussion floated over to her.

'-appears to be telling the truth...'

'-she was forced…'

'-face bashed up pretty badly…'

'-evidence to the contrary…'

Finally they turned back to her, evidently slightly wrong-footed. 'Right, well, we've decided that this is a matter for our head of department… you will accompany us to the Ministry.' Putting her wand in his pocket the man took her by the arm extremely tightly, 'we'll be going by side-along apparition, have you ever travelled in this way before?' She shook her head in reply, 'well it isn't the most comfortable way of travel.' The man grinned and turned sharply on the spot and Tansy was pulled into a horrible, suffocating tunnel.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

They landed with a loud _crack_ and Tansy was relieved to find that she could breathe again although her stomach rolled unpleasantly and she had to swallow down the sudden nausea that had hit her. They had arrived in the middle of a long hall with a high midnight blue ceiling covered in ever-changing signs and symbols. Every few seconds witches and wizards appeared out of the gilded fireplaces that lined the walls or out of _thin air_, (apparition she reminded herself feverishly). She stared and stared; even a year at Hogwarts hadn't prepared her for magic like this.

'The Ministry of Magic,' snapped the grim, bespectacled Ministry witch by way of explanation and she marched off towards a sign labelled _Security,_ evidently expecting Tansy to follow, (which she duly did). The male Ministry representative handed her wand to a sleepy-looking wizard who was nodding off over a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, (the writing kept on changing and the pictures were moving), and Tansy gazed in amazement at the stunning water feature in the centre of the hall; a golden statue of a witch and wizard surrounded by magical creatures. She recognised a goblin and a centaur but couldn't place the third creature.

'Eight and a half inches, unicorn core, been in use for one year. Is that correct?' The sleepy-looking wizard interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

They got into a crowded lift which travelled haltingly upwards, rattling loudly, (although for some reason the numbers counted down), until they reached 'Level Two – Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' As they stepped out of the lift, they reached a window and Tansy stared out in amazement on what appeared to be a tornado over a tropical island. Trying to quell the unhelpful thought that sprung to her; (that even if she was expelled from Hogwarts she was having the most amazing day of her life), she hurried after the Ministry representatives until they reached a large oak door which bore the sign - _Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.

A forbidding grey haired witch wearing, what looked to Tansy, like half a pair of glasses; (she later looked this up in a Muggle dictionary and learned that it was called a monocle), gazed sternly at the strange party as they entered the office. The man and woman who had brought her from Brooklyn House immediately launched into an explanation and Tansy swallowed her exasperation – surely the Ministry must deal with this sort of thing all the time? Her irritation turned to icy fear as Madam Bones called her forwards. Acutely aware of her shabby Muggle dress and scuffed trainers she stepped forward and was subjected to a full thirty seconds scrutiny before the witch spoke to her sternly.

'And you have no recollection whatsoever of casting the spell?' Tansy shook her head in reply.

'You didn't use another wand?' Tansy bit her lip in annoyance and shook her head again – how many wands did they think she possessed?

'I see,' Madam Bones shuffled a few papers absentmindedly, appearing to be thinking hard, 'well in that case young lady you should consider yourself suspended from Hogwarts. If you perform no more magic between now and the first of September then you will be allowed to return to school and no charges will be filed against you. Now…' the woman got up and hustled them out of her office in front of her, 'I am expected in Courtroom Ten, good day to you.' She pointed her wand at the door which swung shut and locked itself and disappeared down the corridor, moving faster than Tansy would ever have thought possible.

* * *

As they prepared to disapparate from the entrance hall, Tansy was extremely relieved to see the stern figure of her head of house and also the headmaster walking towards them.

'So Tansy, I hear that you've been getting yourself into trouble!' Tansy looked up at Dumbledore – although his words were somewhat ominous, his eyes were twinkling merrily. 'We will take it from here, thank you Rufus, Miss Trepintog.' She wasn't sad to see the grim Ministry representatives disappear back into the lifts.

'Miss Laverstock! What have you been doing to yourself?' Professor McGonagall scolded as she led Tansy to a quiet corner of the bustling entrance hall, 'I am not accustomed to students of my house being suspended by the Ministry for performing forbidden magic.'

Tansy blushed and scuffed her feet against the floor, 'I, I…' she began and to her utter horror she felt tears welling in her eyes, 'I, I…' one rolled down her cheek.

'Tansy, we're here to help you!' The headmaster had put his hand on her shoulder and was looking down at her with concern. 'What happened?'

'I didn't mean to!' The dam she had built around herself, when she received her letter of expulsion from Hogwarts, finally broke and she sobbed. 'Big Tim cut all my hair off because he said I deserved to be punished! And then it grew back in the night – I don't know how it happened but I woke up and it was there! And now I've been suspended from Hogwarts and I'll be expelled if I do any more magic but I don't know how to stop it!' She wiped the tears away furiously, trying to stop the flow.

'Ah I see.' Dumbledore said simply. 'Even the best of us lose control sometimes Tansy!' She looked up in relief and hiccupped quietly.

'But I don't know how to stop it! If I do any more magic in my sleep then I'll be expelled and I'll have to stay at Brooklyn until I'm eighteen and Big Tim will probably kill me…' she trailed off.

The headmaster looked at her gravely, 'I would suggest that you try and empty your head of any stressful emotions before you go to bed each night – perhaps by writing them down? During the day, if you become particularly emotional or angry then try and concentrate on a simple passage out of a textbook or perhaps a piece of poetry that you know by heart. Also…' he twiddled his wand and a small ruby coloured vial appeared in his other hand, '…this is a magic-numbing potion; nothing will completely remove your magic as it is, shall we say, hard-wired into your system and a part of your very soul. In high concentrations this is still an extremely dangerous potion and is therefore under the Ministry's lock and key...' Tansy shrank back, almost expecting the vial to explode, which caused the headmaster to chuckle, 'not to worry Tansy; this is a much-diluted sample more commonly prescribed by St Mungo's… the wizarding hospital…' (he added when Tansy looked confused), '…yes, well, under the influence of this potion you will need much more intent to perform a piece of magic. Thus, hopefully, you will be less able to perform unintentional magic.'

* * *

They two adults left her in front of Brooklyn House. She could hear the sounds of breakfast floating through the open kitchen window; by the sounds of it someone had thrown a glass of orange squash in someone else's face. Feeling slightly fragile and not able to cope with people she turned instead into the garage. Ron's family owl, Errol, was sitting on her pillow with a letter tied round its leg. She stoked it absentmindedly with one hand as she undid the crumpled piece of parchment and unfolded it with the other.

_Dear Tansy, _(it said in very messy writing), _Dad just flooed home and said that you've been suspended from Hogwarts for performing magic! What's happened? Ron_

_P.S. Do you want to come and stay with us in a couple of weeks' time – Mum and Dad say that you can stay for the rest of the holidays if the Muggles don't mind. We're visiting Charlie in Romania first but after that would be great. Ron_

_P.P.S Have you heard from Harry? Hermione and me are really worried about him because we haven't had replies to our letters – just thought I'd check to see if you had. Ron_

Tansy grinned to herself and hastily scribbled a reply – visiting the Weasley's would be amazing; probably the best summer holiday she'd ever had. She threw the owl out of the broken window and sat down on her bed to begin another letter to Harry.

* * *

Please review!

R.H.7 Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

_Big Tim threw a golf ball at my head as I crossed the garden for dinner. Now I have a lump the size of an egg which is throbbing. I was so angry that I was shaking and I couldn't remember any bits out of my textbooks like Professor Dumbledore told me. Instead I kept going through Mary had a Little Lamb in my head over and over again. It didn't really help – I'm still cross now but then it's hard to find meaning in nursery rhymes. Harry still hasn't written back to any of us so we're all really worried. At least I'm going to Ron's the day after tomorrow – just focus on that Tansy! 48 hours that's all!_

The last two days at the children's home past at a snail's pace until, finally, the day of departure arrived. It was a good thing that none of the residents of Brooklyn House came out to bid Tansy goodbye for the car's interior was so obviously magical that it might have been hard to conceal it from Uncle and Auntie; the twins and Ron were all lounging comfortably on the back seat and Mr Weasley's driving seat resembled a sofa.

'Um thanks so much for coming to fetch me!' Tansy mumbled shyly to Mr Weasley as he stowed her school trunk in the car boot, (which was magically expanded so that six or seven trunks could've fitted quite easily).

'Not a problem!' He answered cheerily, looking around hopefully for a glimpse of a Muggle or two, 'ah what on earth is that metal contraption?' Tansy looked in the direction of his pointing finger and bit back a giggle with difficulty.

'That's a bike Mr Weasley.'

'A beiker?'

'A bike,' she corrected, 'Muggles use them to travel around town.'

'Fascinating! Quite fascinating, I must see if I can get my hands on one… purely for erm research purposes of course…' Mr Weasley looked longingly at the bike and Tansy grinned at Ron's raised eyebrows.

'Dad's _obsessed _with Muggle things!' Ron explained in a staged whisper as they got into the back seat with Lucky in her travelling basket. 'He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office at the Ministry – all to do with bewitching Muggle-made things only he has a garage and a shed full of things he's cast spells on… so he's actually breaking his own law…'

'Now, now Ron,' Mr Weasley chided gently, 'you'll find there's actually a loophole in the law.' He climbed into the front seat and started the engine.

'So how come you've been suspended from Hogwarts then Tansy?' One of the twins, (she couldn't tell which), asked her as they pulled out of the driveway and Tansy explained what had happened, (although she knew she'd already told Ron everything in her letters). Tansy noticed nothing particularly magical about the car during their two hour drive, (excluding the enlarged interior of course), and possibly the ability to somehow jump to the front of an unmoving queue of traffic on the M5, although she'd been chatting to Fred, George and Ron so she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Ron's house was _amazing_; it looked like a cross between a large stone pigsty and a barn and was so lopsided on the outside that Tansy wondered why none of the rooms on the interior seemed to slope. There seemed to be magic all over the place and she completely forgot her manners as she gazed around in awe; there was scarf knitting itself in mid-air and the washing up was doing itself in the sink. She tore her eyes away from the knives which were chopping up meat and vegetables on the draining board and finally greeted Mrs Weasley who was looking down kindly at the young witch.

'We've put you in Ginny's room dear, follow me.' Mrs Weasley said as she removed Lucky's traveling basket from Tansy's grip and started upstairs. On the first floor landing she opened a door and Tansy followed her into a small, but bright, bedroom where a camp bed had been squeezed in under a moving poster of an all-female Quidditch team. Ron's small, red-haired sister, Ginny, was sitting on the bed closest to the door reading a magazine called _Witch Weekly: Junior Edition_.

'Well then Tansy, I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner's in half an hour.' She placed Lucky on the bed and picked up a pile of dirty washing off the floor before leaving the room. Tansy smiled shyly at Ginny, wishing she could think of something to say – why was she always so tongue tied around new people? The younger witch solved her dilemma as she slipped off her bed and over to the cat basket.

'Oh she's so cute! Can I let her out and give her a hug? What's her name?' She asked and Tansy felt much more comfortable and grinned at Ginny.

'She's called Lucky and yeah of course you can – she loves people!' Suddenly everything was okay – as Tansy unpacked her pyjamas and wash bag from her trunk the two girls started to get along so well that they had to be called three times for dinner.

* * *

During the night she was shaken roughly awake – forgetting where she was for a moment, she assumed that it must be Big Tim out to get her again and she almost shouted.

'It's only me you idiot,' Ron's voice whispered out of the dark and her breathing eased. 'C'mon grab some clothes we're going to fetch Harry.'

'What on earth are you playing at?' She demanded as they crept down the stairs. 'It's the middle of the night!'

'Fred and George know how to drive the car – we want to make sure he's okay… Dad says he got an official warning from the Ministry today, just like you.' They had entered the kitchen and Tansy saw the dim outlines of the twins helping themselves to food out of the cupboard.

'Chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice, oh and some left-over dinner – brill, that'll do the trick!' Fred/George, (she still couldn't tell which), whispered. 'C'mon you two – don't want to hit traffic.' This last statement ended in a chortle.

'You're going to drive the car to Surrey and back?' She asked Ron as they slipped out of the house after the twins, 'that'll take all night!'

'Nah it won't; not with the special features Dad's built in,' Ron reassured her.

Assuming she'd find out what the 'special-features' were when they were underway she stopped arguing and got into the back seat of the car, (now reverted to its normal-size). To be honest she was extremely worried about Harry too: The lack of contact all summer had made her wonder if something bad had happened and she desperately wanted to know if he was okay. Her thoughts were interrupted by the twins announcing simultaneously from the front seat.

'Are we all belted up and ready to go? This is your captain speaking.' The car lurched forward as the twins started to argue which one of them was the captain, and then it started _rising_. Her jaw dropped – they were flying!

'Oh Merlin!' She gasped.

'Brill isn't it? Ron grinned at her, 'we'll be at Surrey in no time at all!'

Mission-to-rescue-Harry took a little longer than they had anticipated. He had been thrilled to see them and, after a brief altercation with the Dursley's, they had got him away safely. As they flew over the rapidly-lighting countryside Harry filled them in on what had been happening to him that summer; a house-elf called Dobby had apparently warned him not to come back to Hogwarts and had caused his aunt's dessert to explode when he had refused to comply. Tansy suddenly remembered the golden statue in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic and smiled to herself – that was the third creature she hadn't been able to place; a house-elf.

They touched down outside the Burrow and were immediately greeted by a furious Mrs Weasley.

'_So_…' she began ominously, '…have you any idea how worried I've been? Beds empty! No note!' Mrs Weasley began to shout and Tansy shrank back, feeling incredibly guilty. It seemed to go on for ever but finally Mrs Weasley had shouted herself out and her voice softened. 'I'm very pleased to see you Harry dear; come inside and have some breakfast,' she turned back to the house and the five of them sheepishly followed her inside.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

One morning, about a week after mission-to-rescue-Harry, Tansy ambled into the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas and yawning.

'Good morning dear, you've got a letter from Hogwarts, here you go' Mrs Weasley handed over a thick parchment envelope with the Hogwarts' seal stamped in red wax on the back.

'_Break with a Banshee… Holidays with Hags…_ ridiculous names for textbooks and anyway who's Gilderoy Lockhart?' She muttered to herself as she sat down and helped herself to a piece of toast, (she hadn't slept at all well and was in a bad mood).

'Mum fancies him!' Fred whispered to her and Tansy tried not to laugh at the affronted look on Mrs Weasley's face.

'Oh look Tansy, Harry; Hermione's written to see if we can meet her in Diagon Alley next Wednesday,' Ron handed her a piece of lined Muggle paper with Hermione's neat writing on it, 'we can go can't we mum?' He added.

'I should think so dear, that fits in nicely,' Mrs Weasley replied.

* * *

The following days passed in a blur of happiness; Ginny had adopted Tansy as an honorary sister and the two of them had become extremely close. Harry, Ron and the twins also combined their efforts in trying to teach Tansy how to fly and she was thrilled to manage a rather wobbly once-round-the-orchard by the end of the week.

Tansy was late to breakfast on Wednesday morning and when she finally emerged in the kitchen everyone was already grouped around the fireplace.

'There you are dear,' said Mrs Weasley kindly, 'I was just going to wake you.' She handed Tansy a bacon sandwich and Tansy mumbled an embarrassed apology and went over to stand between Harry and Ron.

'As I was saying,' Mrs Weasley continued, 'we'll be travelling by Floo powder, well guests first…' and she offered Harry a large earthenware flowerpot full of sparkly pink dust. Both Harry and Tansy looked at it in confusion.

'Erm, what am I supposed to do?' Harry voiced the question on Tansy's lips.

'Harry and Tansy have never travelled by Floo powder before!' Ron said suddenly. Mrs Weasley looked extremely worried at this bit of information but as she began to voice her concerns, Fred interrupted her.

'They'll be _fine_ Mum, just watch us and copy – you'll be okay!' So saying, he took a pinch of the sparkly dust and threw it into the fireplace. The flames roared and turned emerald green and Tansy jumped backwards onto Percy's foot. Fred stepped into the fire and yelled, 'Diagon Alley' and _vanished_. One by one the others followed his example until finally it was Tansy's turn.

'Diagon Alley!' She gulped and immediately felt as if she was being sucked down a plug hole; she was spinning round and round so fast that she felt sick. She tried to stop herself but in doing so she skinned the palms of her hands so she ceased and kept her hands tucked in from then on. Wondering, (somewhat bitterly), why all forms of wizard travel were so uncomfortable, she closed her eyes and finally felt herself topple forwards; she didn't quite get her hands out in time and she landed face-first on a cold stone hearth.

'Ah Tansy, nice of you to drop in!' George chortled and pulled her to her feet.

'Has Harry left yet?' Ron asked and Tansy nodded blinking a small trickle of blood out of her left eye. She looked around and had just recognized the interior of_ The Leaky Cauldron_ when Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived, one after the other, spinning like tops in the fireplace before expertly bringing themselves to a controlled halt. (So that was how it was done Tansy thought and grimaced).

'Ah, one two three four five six… where's Harry?' said Mr Weasley as he counted them and came up with one short.

'He's not here Dad – must've got out at the wrong grate!' Ron's frantic reply caused Mrs Weasley to grab Ginny by the hand and dash out of the Leaky Cauldron. Mr Weasley followed almost as fast but paused long enough to mutter 'episkey' which closed the small cut on Tansy's forehead.

After ten minutes of frantic searching, (and an increasingly hysterical Mrs Weasley), they finally found Harry with Hermione and Hagrid outside Gringotts bank and, after a brief trip to the vaults, (which Tansy hated), the four friends were finally free to explore Diagon Alley on their own. Tansy bought new robes in _Madam Malkin's_, (she'd been extremely pleased to discover that her old ones were too short in the arm and body), and she stocked up on parchment, potion ingredients and sweets before they made their way to _Flourish and Blotts_ to buy their school books.

'Oooo look!' Hermione squealed as they approached the large crowd of people milling around outside the bookshop. Tansy looked up from the brochure she'd been reading, (win twenty galleons worth of potion ingredients), and saw that a huge banner had been stretched across the doorway which proclaimed that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books inside. Unenthusiastically she picked up a copy of _Voyages with Vampires _and squeezed into the line behind the rest of the Weasley's.

When they finally saw Gilderoy Lockhart her spirits didn't improve; with his perfectly waved hair and forget-me-not blue robes he looked more like a glamour prince than someone who had fought off all manner of dark creatures. Feeling slightly claustrophobic in the crowd of people Tansy muttered something about getting fresh air and wondered out of the shop, buying her school books on the way. She was joined by the rest of the Weasley's, the Granger's, Harry and Hagrid about ten minutes later. Mrs Weasley was pink with fury and Mr Weasley looked rather sheepish. Ron explained in a whisper what had happened after she left the bookshop and Tansy commented that Lucius Malfoy sounded just as obnoxious as his son, Draco.

'Probably passed down the obnoxious gene,' Harry said with a snort as they said goodbye to the Granger's.

* * *

The last two weeks of the holidays passed far too quickly and August the thirty-first, (Tansy's birthday and the last day of the holidays), came round. Mrs Weasley cooked an enormous dinner and iced a huge birthday cake and they all enjoyed a simultaneous goodbye and birthday party in the garden. They all went to bed extremely late which meant that everyone was very tired and grumpy the following morning. That morning the Weasley household was _chaotic_ and there was a lot of shouting and swearing as people tried to do last minute packing. Tansy had packed her trunk the previous evening, but she was still kept extremely busy by a harassed Mrs Weasley who kept her running all over the house for forgotten bits and bobs. Finally, nine people, seven trunks, two owls, a rat and a cat piled into the small Ford Anglia, (which had been magically expanded again), and they were on their way, only returning three times for forgotten items.

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven and Tansy spotted Hermione with her parents getting out of a car on the other side of the car park and hurried over to say hi. It was all a bit of a mad rush as they juggled trunks, cats and broomsticks but finally they were all safely through the barrier and aboard the Hogwarts Express. She gave Mrs Weasley a hug through the open window as the train began to move and thanked her for a brilliant summer. It was only when she turned to Hermione, Ron and Harry to see if they wanted to find a compartment that she realised that there was no sign of either Harry or Ron.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

'_There_ you are!' Hermione had spotted Harry and Ron outside the Gryffindor common room, 'where have you been and why weren't you on the train?' Both she and Tansy had passed an uncomfortable journey in a crowded train carriage, getting increasingly worried about Harry and Ron. Even the Sorting and the feast hadn't managed to cheer them up because, by then, stories of a flying car crashing into a tree had begun to spread around the hall. Tansy had a shrewd idea that this story was more fact than rumour and hoped that her friends were okay.

'There are the most _ridiculous_ rumours – someone said you've been expelled for crashing a flying _car_.' Hermione continued, 'Tansy said it's probably true but I know you wouldn't be _that_ stupid.'

'Well we haven't been expelled!' Harry answered Hermione, with a knowing grin, and Hermione looked furious.

'_You mean you did fly your parent's car to Hogwarts?_' Tansy asked in awe, 'that's awesome – why didn't you come and get me?' Hermione frowned at her best friend's enthusiastic response.

'Don't encourage them Tansy! That was really _irresponsible_…' She was interrupted by the fat lady.

'Are you going to give me the password or do I have to stick around all night?' She asked testily.

'It's wattlebird but that isn't the point…' Hermione would've carried on but the portrait hole swung open and a wave of cheering Gryffindors accosted the two boys and dragged them into the common room. Tansy took one look at Hermione's livid face and hastened after them.

* * *

The next morning Ron received a Howler from his mother at breakfast time. Tansy had carefully propped _Intermediate Transfiguration_ against the milk jug and toast rack, but sent the whole balancing act flying as Mrs Weasley magically magnified voice filled the hall. Dripping with milk, she patted Ron awkwardly on the arm, not quite knowing what to say. Hermione, however, began a rather self-righteous, 'I don't know what you expected but…' and Tansy frowned at the older girl and was pleased when the arrival of Professor McGonagall caused Hermione to stop talking.

'Ah Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley – second year timetables,' their head of house passed over three sheets of parchment covered in green ink. 'As for you Miss Laverstock, I was pleased to see you return to school…' Tansy blushed slightly as the Professor looked down sternly at her and was relieved when she changed the subject. 'Anyway, you will be joining the fifth year Transfiguration class which will require you to miss History of Magic. Professor Flitwick has informed me that he received an O at NEWT level in this subject and conveniently he also has a free period when your classmates are in their Transfiguration lesson. Very kindly he has agreed to tutor you individually.' Tansy tried, (and failed), to hide how pleased she was at this arrangement – no more Professor Binns! Luckily Professor McGonagall was busy conjuring her timetable from a blank piece of parchment and didn't notice.

Their first Herbology lesson was fascinating – Tansy found the baby Mandrakes incredibly thrilling and loved every second of it. After the lesson she said goodbye to her friends as they crossed the entrance hall and ran upstairs to the Charms classroom where she found a delighted Professor Flitwick. He told her enthusiastically that History of Magic was one of his favourite passions and he was thrilled to have an opportunity to teach it, (at this point Tansy tried to look as convincingly enthusiastic as possible). He _did _seem to make the subject far more interesting than Professor Binns and Tansy actually managed to take notes for the best part of an hour without her mind wandering a single time. Professor Flitwick was enjoying himself so much that he ran over by half an hour and Tansy felt too shy to stop him.

After a hurried lunch she joined her friends in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was beetroot colour and hiding behind a stack of books, but Hermione was sitting eagerly on the edge of her chair and looked desperate for the lesson to start. Trying not to judge Professor Lockhart on his appearance alone, she arranged her books and tried to pay attention. Her hopes were immediately dashed when Lockhart began the lesson with a roguish wink and carried on in the same vein. As he got to the part about 'three times winner of the _Witch Weekly's_ most charming smile award' she rolled her eyes at Ron who was having silent hysterics beside her.

After a showy introduction the Professor finally stopped talking and handed out a quiz which, in Tansy's opinion, contained very few questions on the subject of Defence. She completely lost all pretence of paying attention when she got to question ten; (_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite hair-care product?_), and quietly removed _A History of Magic _from her bag and began to read it under the desk, (Hermione to looked scandalized).

The rest of the lesson wasn't any better; after the quiz, (in which she received a grand total of one out of fifty four), Lockhart released a cage of Cornish pixies into the classroom. They wreaked _havoc_ and the entire class sprinted for the exit as the bell rang. Tansy was knocked over in the rush and spilt her books everywhere. As she scrambled around trying to retrieve her possessions, Lockhart also exited the room, leaving the four friends to try and catch the remaining pixies. Irritated beyond belief Tansy opened a window and let them loose into the grounds. Harry and Ron whooped but Hermione was so cross with her she didn't speak to Tansy for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ron was having an extremely bad start to the year. Having snapped his wand in the disastrous car crash with the Whomping Willow, he had tried to mend it with Spellotape, but he was still having trouble with even the most simple of spells. His wand finally surpassed itself during their Friday morning Charms class; as Tansy was trying to neaten up his botch mending job it flew out of her hand and hit Lavender Brown on the back of the head, causing her to sprout horns. As the bell rang Ron began furiously whacking his wand against the desk shouting 'stupid stupid thing!' In Tansy's opinion this probably wasn't the best thing to do to improve its spell-casting ability but she kept her mouth shut.

Tansy woke up late on Saturday morning and went down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron before rather unenthusiastically following them to the Quidditch pitch – to be honest she'd never really understood why everyone got so worked up over Quidditch. As soon as they sat down in the stands she buried her nose in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and only resurfaced when Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. She looked up and saw that the Slytherin Quidditch team had joined the Gryffindors and that a heated argument was going on down by the goal posts.

Nervously trying to blend into the background, she followed her friends as slowly as she could. She arrived in time to hear the horrid blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, say, 'no one asked your opinion your filthy little Mudblood,' to Hermione. The Gryffindor's went crazy; Fred and George tried to jump on Malfoy and two of the girls screamed at him. The Slytherin captain, Flint, leapt in front of Malfoy and aimed a curse at the twins but missed. A jet of orange light bounced off a goalpost and hit Tansy squarely in the chest. She was knocked backwards head over heels and when she tried to stand up a weird sensation rippled up and down her body as her muscles began spasming. A stab of fear swept through her as she realised that she couldn't move and it intensified as she tried to breathe in. None of her muscles seemed to be working properly and the harder she tried the less air she seemed to be getting. In panic she tried to ask for help but no sound would come out of her mouth.

'Finite incantatem!' Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, said firmly and she gulped in air like a half-drowned person.

'You'll pay for that one Flint!' Ron shouted and aimed a curse at the larger boy. A jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of his wand, hitting him in the stomach. He went reeling backwards and landed next to Tansy who squeaked in horror as he turned over and burped several large slugs onto her hand.

* * *

Please review! It makes me update quicker.


	19. Chapter 19

The aftereffects of the curse lasted for over a week making Tansy even more clumsy than usual. Every couple of hours one of her limbs would start spasming wildly and she'd either drop anything that she was holding or fall over. Ron continued to burp slugs for a couple of days but by the end of the weekend his usual enormous appetite had returned and he was plotting revenge on the Slytherins. (Tansy didn't like to point out that it was _his _wand which had caused him to spend most of the weekend throwing up slugs).

The four friends celebrated Hermione's birthday with a picnic in the school grounds to make the most of the rapidly fading summer. During fifth year Transfiguration, that afternoon, Professor McGonagall handed back their homework essays from the previous week and Tansy was thrilled to see that she'd got her first A. She was less pleased, however, when she saw that the Professor had also written 'see me at the end of the class' next to the grade. She loved fifth year classes and really hoped that she wasn't about to be moved down a year because she was falling behind. The practical work was fine and she had no trouble with any of the spells, but the written work was another matter entirely and this was the first pass grade she'd achieved on an essay. She waved her wand rather dispassionately and was rather surprised when her entire mouse vanished.

'Ah Miss Laverstock,' Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the classroom door which swung shut with a bang, (Tansy jumped). 'I wanted to discuss your results from the last three weeks with you…' Tansy's heart sank a little and she looked down at the floor, '…your practical work is, as ever, stunning…' (At this point Professor McGonagall checked that the door was shut to be sure that no other students had heard her giving so much praise), '…but your written work needs some improvement so I mean to set you an extra essay or exam paper every week to help you obtain a good grade in your OWL at the end of the year.' Tansy looked up in surprise because she hadn't realised that Professor McGonagall intended to enter her for the Transfiguration OWL; students normally sat them at the end of their fifth year. 'Don't look so shocked Miss Laverstock; I'm sure you will rise to the occasion!' Feeling slightly numb Tansy nodded, 'right, any questions?' The Professor continued briskly and Tansy nodded again and bit her lip.

'Um… Professor… what if? I mean, what if I fail… I mean…' she trailed off and the older witch looked down at her with an amused expression.

'Miss Laverstock I have taught here for almost thirty-six years; please have a little confidence in my judgement!' Tansy blushed and hurriedly left the room to find her friends.

* * *

Tansy was very nearly late to their Potion lesson on Wednesday afternoon of the following week, but luckily Snape was writing on the blackboard with his wand and didn't notice. She hurriedly sat down next to Harry and began rummaging in her bag for her Potions textbook. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on the other side of the class, was talking loudly about the Slytherin Quidditch team's new brooms and Harry looked ready to spit nails. Fortunately Snape turned round and began the lesson before he could say anything and thus earn himself a detention.

'Settle down, settle down,' Snape began idly and Harry and Tansy exchanged frowns – if they'd been talking that loudly Snape wouldn't have said '_settle down'_. 'Today we will be brewing an agility potion; can anyone tell me why this infusion might be useful to a witch or wizard?' Predictably Hermione's hand flew up, so fast that it almost removed Harry's glasses from his nose. Snape, however, ignored her and turned to the Slytherins. 'Ah Mr Malfoy perhaps you can enlighten us?'

Malfoy cast a snide grin across the classroom at Tansy, 'well Professor if you're really _clumsy_ it might help.' The Slytherins hooted with glee and Snape smiled indulgently at Malfoy, who looked pleased with himself.

'Correct in essentials Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. An agility potion will aid a witch or wizard by increasing their dexterity and thus the swiftness of their responses. So if you are _maladroit_, like Laverstock for example, then yes it would be useful.' Tansy flushed and felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as the Slytherins' mirth increased. Harry squeezed her hand under the table and she took a deep, shaky breath and focussed on a burn on the bench in front of her. Snape allowed the Slytherins a minute of enjoyment before he raised his hand to restore calm to the classroom. 'An agility potion contains very few ingredients but requires a light hand and extremely precise stirring. You have one hour; you may begin!' Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and the diagrams began to wriggle like live snakes.

Three quarters of an hour later, Tansy's potion resembled partially melted liquorice and she was sweating profusely. 'What on earth is this Laverstock?' Snape remarked snidely and she jumped because she hadn't seen him come up behind her. He didn't give her a change to answer but continued on loudly, so that the entire class could hear, 'don't you recall me saying that a _light _hand was required for this potion? Tell me Laverstock; does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?' Snape ladled some of the tar-like substance out of her cauldron and let it plop back in so that everyone could see it and all the Slytherins laughed.

Tansy stood up; she was so angry and upset that her hands were shaking. She had to get out! She pushed back the bench behind her, stuffed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ into her bag and started towards the door.

'Where do you think you're going Laverstock? That's twenty points you've lost for Gryffindor. Sit down immediately or it will be fifty.' That was the last straw and, before she could prevent it, the contents of her cauldron had exploded in the Potion master's face. A sudden hush fell over the class as Snape advanced slowly on the shaking pupil. Blinking the concoction out of his eyes he said softly and vehemently, 'I will see that you are severely punished for that Laverstock.' He strode over to his desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment before sealing it with a tap of his wand. He handed it to Tansy who stood rooted to the spot in horror at what she had done, 'take this to Professor McGonagall and _get out of my sight_!' Tansy stood transfixed, still shocked. 'Now!' Ordered Snape and Tansy turned and barged passed her classmates, catching a fleeting glimpse of the horrified faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione as she ran out into the cool stone passage.

When she finally stopped running she was three floors above the dungeon, out of breath and trembling, and her anger had been replaced by icy fear. She was going to be expelled; she just knew it! Hadn't Snape threatened to get her expelled for her lousy potion making in first year? Now she had caused her potion to explode in his face! She'd attacked a teacher! She rounded the last corner and reached the Transfiguration classroom. Most unfortunately the door was wide open and for some reason most of the class had turned round and were watching something at the back of the class. The reason for this became apparent as she got closer – one of the sixth years seemed to have accidentally turned his friend into a pig. Professor McGonagall restored calm and, with a wave of her wand, changed the unfortunate boy back into a human. Then she turned to Tansy who was standing uncertainly on one foot just outside the door.

'Well Miss Laverstock?' Tansy changed feet and looked at the floor and mumbled something intelligible. 'Yes?' The Professor asked crisply. Tansy swallowed and blushed at the stares from the sixth years. Heartily wishing that the floor would open and swallow her, she stepped forward and handed the roll of parchment to Professor McGonagall. The Professor read it with a raised eyebrow. Tansy expected her to go ballistic but instead she just asked Tansy to wait in her office until the bell rang.

She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and Professors McGonagall and Snape entered the office and after them, (to her horror), the white haired figure of the headmaster. Snape immediately launched into a tirade. 'She attacked me! I demand that she is suspended from the school _immediately_!'

'Now now Severus,' Dumbledore said mildly, 'even the best of us lose control sometimes!'

'She deliberately blew up her cauldron whilst I was standing behind it!' Dumbledore held up is hand for quiet and looked Tansy in the eye.

'Did you intend for the contents of your cauldron to explode?' Tansy stared, almost defiantly, into his twinkling blue eyes.

'No I didn't, but I knew that something was going to happen; I could feel it building up inside me! That's why I tried to leave the room!' The headmaster seemed satisfied by her reply and looked over at the Potions master who looked livid.

'It was a mistake Severus; you may give Tansy detention but suspension from the school seems a little, ah, overkill don't you agree?' Snape looked as though he'd been denied a real treat and turned to Tansy.

'I will see you for detention every evening this week!' He spat and swept frostily out of the room. Professor Dumbledore followed him but when he was at the door he turned back to Tansy and smiled.

'Well Tansy, I think we've reached a happy middle! I have a book that you may be interested in reading. Professor McGonagall will give it to you after dinner.' So saying, he left the room leaving Tansy and Professor McGonagall alone.

'Well Miss Laverstock, you've had a lucky escape again!' The Professor remarked as she nodded Tansy out of her office.

* * *

Please review! It only takes a second and I would love to know what you think of my story.


	20. Chapter 20

At dinner that evening Professor McGonagall gave Tansy a book entitled _Magical Meditation_. Hermione, who was sitting next to her, pursed her lips and frowned down at her plate of stew. As the Professor walked away, Tansy turned towards her best friend.

'What's up?' She asked, spearing a potato on the end of her fork.

Hermione continued frowning at her plate for a few seconds before she looked up and shrugged. 'It's just… well I can't _believe_ what you did to Snape! I know he was being rude but he _is_ a teacher and, well, your potion was pretty awful so it was probably justified.'

'But he always picks on Tansy! I mean my potion was _pretty awful_ and he didn't talk to me like that…' Ron said indignantly and Harry nodded in agreement.

'Crabbe's potion was like cement – it broke his ladle when he tried to gouge it out of his cauldron! Snape didn't say anything to _him_.'

'But she attacked a teacher! Honestly, she's lucky that she wasn't expelled if you ask me.' Hermione said in ringing tones, causing the adjacent Gryffindors to turn round. Tansy blushed and dropped her knife and fork with a clatter.

'I _told _you Hermione; I didn't mean to blow up my cauldron! Sometimes things just seem to happen when I get angry or upset, like over the summer when Big Tim cut all my hair off and it just grew back!'

'Well you're supposed to be able to control things like that by now! That's why we're all here at Hogwarts isn't it? You can't just blow up your cauldron in a teacher's face! You're so brilliant at Transfiguration and things; I bet you could've controlled it if you'd tried!' Hermione retorted. Tansy swung her legs over the bench and stood up.

'I told you what happened Hermione! I didn't do it on purpose; it just _happened_. Do you think I want to be in detention with Snape every night this week?'

'Well after what you've done you're lucky you didn't get worse.' Hermione snapped back angrily.

'Stop it! Why can't you just believe me? _I didn't mean to do it_! You're supposed to be my friend!' Tansy picked up her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. She knew that she had her first detention with Snape in a few minutes and she had to calm down or she might cause something else to explode and then she'd be for it; even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to defend her if that happened again. She sat down on the steps outside the front door, opened _Magical Meditation_ and began reading _chapter one – basic breathing techniques and simple calming spells_.

* * *

The detentions with Snape past surprisingly easily because, although he had decided to use the time to give her remedial Potions classes, (one of her worst nightmares), she had almost perfected the art of keeping her temper under control with the help of Dumbledore's meditation techniques. Over the next week she was thrilled to receive two more A's in Transfiguration and also a brilliant mark on a homework essay for History of Magic, (this caused Professor Flitwick to squeak with glee and fall off the pile of books he was standing on). Her relationship with Hermione, however, was still rather cold and Tansy missed her best friend terribly. Harry and Ron were staying out of their two friends' disagreement so she found herself spending most of her free time alone in the library.

One evening, during the first week of October, Tansy was sitting on her bed tackling a Transfiguration OWL paper when Hermione walked into the dormitory, threw herself face down on her bed and burst in to tears. All of Tansy's resentment towards the older girl vanished in an instant and she rushed over to her friend and started patting her heaving shoulders.

'What's up Hermione? Please tell me…' she began, rather tentatively.

'I'm so- so- sorry!' Hermione sobbed, almost unintelligibly, into her pillow, 'I d- d- didn't mean to be nasty to you Tansy! It's ju- just I've been feeling so weird a- and my p- parents s- sent me a letter and t- told me they were g- going away for Christmas and I have to stay here!' Tansy rubbed her friend's back, 'I ju- just felt like they d- didn't want me! And I w- wanted to see mum because, well…' At this point Hermione sat up and brushed a few soaking strands of hair out of her face, '…well b- because I started my p- period last week and I n- need to talk to h- her.' Tansy looked slightly awkwardly at her friend; she hadn't even begun developing in those areas yet and she didn't really know how to help Hermione. She handed her a tissue and thought for a moment.

'Couldn't we go and ask Madam Pomfrey for advice?' She suggested timidly.

'We? Will you come with me Tansy? Oh thank you!' Hermione threw herself on Tansy and broke down so completely that it took Tansy a good ten minutes to calm her friend down enough for them to leave Gryffindor tower.

* * *

One stormy Saturday afternoon, at the end of October, Tansy was curled up in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room with Lucky on her lap. Hermione was sitting on the hearthrug reading _Break with a Banshee_ and Ron was attempting to finish his Potions homework, (which he had been putting off for the past week).

'Take one twig off a silver birch seedling and…'

'You can't take a twig off a seedling Ron, it's too small! It has to be a _sapling_.' Hermione corrected, without looking up from _Break with a Banshee_. Ron moaned and rolled off his chair, landing face down on the carpet.

'I'm dead!' He announced in a muffled voice, 'if I'm dead I can't possibly hand in my Potions homework!'

'I tell you who else is dead…' Harry had suddenly joined them; his hair was dripping wet and he had obviously come straight from the shower. 'I bumped into Nearly Headless Nick on the way up here… I promised to go to his _Deathday_ party! Oh and I said that you three would come too…'

'A Deathday party?' Hermione asked keenly, 'wow that'll be really fascinating!' Tansy thought that it sounded more creepy than fascinating but she valued her re-found friendship with Hermione too much to disagree with her. Luckily Ron seemed to have the same opinion; he rolled over and opened his eyes.

'Urgh, why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died? Sounds dead depressing to me…' Before Harry could reply to this somewhat-negative comment there was a loud whizzing and banging noise and a large orange lizard began flying around the room showering stars out of its mouth. A terrified Lucky jumped off Tansy's lap, reducing both her tights and skin to shreds in the process, and disappeared up the girls' staircase. Tansy hurriedly followed after her cat making soothing noises.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but it's a good place to stop. Please take a second to review.

R.H.7 – thanks!

ReadingStar – thanks as well!


	21. Chapter 21

Tansy wasn't looking forward to Halloween; the thought of spending the evening in the dungeons with a bunch of ghosts wasn't appealing, especially when she thought of the magnificent feast they would be missing up in the Great Hall. Nevertheless she dutifully followed her friends past the Great Hall, (not without several longing glances back over her shoulder). As they walked down into the bowels of the castle the temperature dropped until all four of them were shivering; walking into the dungeon where the festivities were being held was like walking into a freezer. Tansy drew her robes more tightly around her.

It was quite an extraordinary sight for the dungeon was filled with hundreds of semi-transparent people floating about five inches off the floor. Tansy didn't find the sight of so many dead people exactly _creepy_ because she was used to ghosts by now, but the music, (or the noises that could be loosely termed as music), was making shivers run up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms miserably around herself, trying to keep in as much of her body heat as possible and followed her friends further into the dungeon.

'Ah look at that wee lassie there!' Tansy winced as a ghost of an old man with a large plumed hat patted her on the shoulder. 'Reminds me of my own dear daughter - betrothed at only ten she was!' Tansy turned to the ghost who continued reminiscing to his friend, (a tall ghost with an opaque arrow sticking out of his chest and a rather snooty expression). 'Ah she had my blue eyes and black hair same as yours my dear…' She would have to take his word for it because he was now entirely pearly-white and translucent. 'I expect you are of a similar age my dear?'

'I'm… I'm twelve.' Tansy stammered.

'Ah! Then you must be betrothed already – tell me which gallant prince is to be your amour?' Tansy blushed.

'Um… I'm not betrothed to anyone. Nowadays _no one _gets betrothed at twelve!'

'Ah twelve years old and not yet betrothed – yours will be a lonely life my dear!' The ghost said sadly, looking thoroughly upset. Luckily Tansy was saved having to think up a reply to this because at that moment a loud hunting horn rang though the dungeon and several ghost horses burst through the wall, each ridden by a headless horseman. As they began to play a game of Head Hockey she felt somebody tap her on the arm.

'C'mon, time to go…' Ron whispered in her ear, '…maybe we can get back to the feast in time for pudding!' He continued hopefully as they wove their way through the ghosts and out of the dungeon, 'where did you get to Tansy? We thought you'd left!' Tansy had just begun explaining about her conversation with the plumed hatted ghost when Harry, who was walking slightly ahead of them, suddenly stood stock still.

'C'mon mate I'm starving!' Ron began but Harry held up his hand and he fell silent.

'_Listen_!' He said urgently. Tansy listened as hard as she could; she could hear pipes hissing in the wall and Ron's stomach rumbling but nothing out of the ordinary.

'It's that voice again!' Harry went on.

'What voice?' Hermione answered sceptically.

'The voice I've been hearing in the walls! Shut up a minute and listen!' Harry replied. Tansy looked at Ron who didn't seem surprised by this bit of news – perhaps Harry had already spoken to him about 'the voice'?

'Maybe it's Peeves playing a joke?' She suggested weakly.

'It's going to kill someone!' Harry shouted and sprinted up the passage followed by his three, increasingly puzzled, friends.

Gasping for breath Tansy rounded a corner on the second floor, skidded on the lake of water which had flooded the corridor, crashed into Ron, and fell over. Ron was gazing open mouthed at the wall ahead where foot-high words had been daubed in semi luminescent brown paint.

'What does it mean?' He asked and then his voice suddenly went up in panic, 'what's that hanging from the torch bracket?' It was Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, stiff as a board and hanging by her tail. Tansy felt tears fill her eyes and stood up. Ignoring Ron's repulsed noises she hurried over to the cat and removed the animal from the torch bracket and cradled her in her arms.

'We need to get out of here!' Ron said urgently. Tansy shook her head and gulped back the tears.

'You go if you want but I'm staying – someone needs to tell Dumbledore…'

'Trust me on this one; we don't want anyone…' Ron began, but at that moment a distant roll of thunder announced the end of the Halloween feast and the corridor suddenly filled with students. A hush fell over them as they took in the grisly scene.

What Draco Malfoy was doing among the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors Tansy would never know, but suddenly his voice rang out through the ominous silence.

'Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!'

'What's going on here?' The caretaker, Filch, was muscling his way towards them through the crowd of people. He saw Mrs Norris in Tansy's arms and stopped still for a second before advancing on her. Tansy backed towards the wall.

'My cat! My cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!' Before anyone could stop him he had grabbed the frozen cat with one hand and hit her across the head with the other. Tansy crashed to the ground, stars winking in front of her eyes. 'I'll kill you! I'll-'

'_Argus_!' Dumbledore had finally arrived and the caretaker jumped backwards as an invisible barrier was thrown up between him and Tansy. He collapsed, sobbing, against tiny Professor Flitwick, (who staggered). Professor McGonagall hurried towards Tansy as she attempted to sit up and a couple of the other teachers began shepherding the crowds of curious students away.

'Sit up slowly Miss Laverstock, are you hurt?' Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Tansy had ever seen it and she looked furious. Tansy assessed her situation; the back of her head hurt where she had hit the floor and her cheek was throbbing from Filch's fist but apart from that she was unhurt. She shook her head and got to her feet.

'My office is nearest Headmaster – feel free to…' Tansy looked dispassionately at Professor Lockhart. If the teachers thought that she'd killed Mrs Norris then she might as well go straight to Gryffindor tower and start packing. Why prolong the inevitable?

* * *

The four friends sat close together in a tense silence while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall examined Mrs Norris. Filch was sobbing in a nearby chair, being comforted by a nervous looking Professor Flitwick, and Snape was hovering just outside the circle of candlelight looking rather pleased about something, (Tansy had a shrewd idea that the 'something' included her expulsion). Lockhart was striding around the room waving his arms flamboyantly and talking in a loud voice about what had killed Mrs Norris and how he could have stopped it if he'd been there. Tansy couldn't help but feel that he was making it all up and this thought intensified considerably as Dumbledore finally looked up and told them all that the cat wasn't dead.

'She's been Petrified,' Dumbledore continued, 'but how I cannot say.' Lockhart changed tack at the speed of light and Tansy suppressed a snort with difficulty. Professor McGonagall also looked as if she was trying not to roll her eyes.

'It was her; she did it! Ask her.' Filch shrieked and pointed at Tansy who shrank back and shook her head.

'I didn't I swear! We found Mrs Norris hanging off a torch bracket; I just wanted to help…' Tansy trailed off as Snape made a small noise of disbelief from the shadows.

Dumbledore gave Tansy a piercing look before saying, 'no second year could've done this Argus, it would take Dark magic of the most advanced…' Filch cut across him.

'You saw what they wrote on the wall! He put her up to it.' To Tansy's surprise the caretaker pointed at Harry, 'he knows I'm a… I'm a Squib!'

'We never touched Mrs Norris! Neither of us even know what a Squib is!' Harry said loudly.

Snape stepped forward, 'If I might speak Headmaster,' he continued without waiting for a reply, 'Laverstock is more gifted than the average second year…' (Tansy felt rather surprised at this compliment from Snape but her heart sank as he continued speaking), '…we all know what she is capable of in a moment of anger, and we do have a suspicious set of circumstances here. I don't recall seeing these four at the Halloween feast.' Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into an explanation about the Deathday Party but Tansy remained silent. 'But why not go to the feast afterwards? Why go to that particular corridor?' Somehow none of them wanted to tell Snape about 'the voice' that Harry had claimed to have heard. Hermione and Ron fell silent and Harry, (with the air of one grasping at straws), stammered a feeble excuse.

'Because… because we were tired and wanted to go to bed.' Snape's smile widened and he made a noise of disbelief as Ron's stomach gave a loud rumble.

'Without any supper?' He said triumphantly, 'I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and Laverstock aren't being entirely truthful and should therefore be deprived of certain, ah, _privileges _until they are ready to tell the whole story...'

'Really Severus!' Professor McGonagall interrupted sharply, 'I see no evidence that Potter and his friends have done anything wrong.' Both Filch and Snape looked furious.

'My cat has been Petrified!' Filch shrieked, (Tansy backed away as flecks of drool flew across the room). 'I want to see some punishment!'

'We'll be able to cure her Argus,' Dumbledore answered and Tansy relaxed slightly in her chair. 'You four may go to bed.' he continued.

As they walked quickly through the darkened corridors Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed the events of the evening but Tansy was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to join in with their conversation. After she fell into bed that night she found she couldn't sleep and she kept on seeing the Petrified form of Mrs Norris behind her closed lids.

* * *

A nice long chapter for you! Please review – yes that's you reading this now! Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

For the next few days half the school seemed to think that Tansy was behind the attack on Mrs Norris and the other half believed that Harry was responsible. The following Wednesday afternoon, Tansy entered the Great Hall for dinner on her own – she'd come straight from her Transfiguration class and she was starving.

'Oh look everyone! Better keep your pets under close supervision; here comes Laverstock!' Malfoy's obnoxious voice echoed round the hall and Tansy blushed as everyone in the vicinity turned to look at her. Heartily wishing that she had Harry's invisibility cloak, she hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, pulling a plate of pasta towards her. At that moment she was joined by her friends who had come from their afternoon History of Magic class.

'Well she was helpful!' Ron snorted as he helped himself to pasta-bake and salad.

'Who was helpful?' Tansy asked, tearing her eyes away from Malfoy, who was imitating someone strangling a cat over at the Slytherin table.

'Moaning Myrtle of course!' Ron snorted again, 'we went to see if we could find out any clues, you know, where Mrs Norris was attacked, cause of what Professor Binns told us…' he began to eat with enthusiasm and Hermione picked up the story where he had left off.

'Professor Binns told us a few things about the Chamber of Secrets; apparently Salazar Slytherin wanted to get rid of all the Muggle-borns in the school,' Hermione pursed her lips in disagreement, 'according to the legend he left a secret chamber with a… a _something_; a type of monster inside it which he could use to purge the school of all the Muggle-born students…'

'But that's disgusting!' Tansy interrupted in horror.

'We're not disagreeing with you Tansy…' Harry said with a frown, '…and now all this creepy stuff has started to happen at Hogwarts; first Mrs Norris then who else?'

* * *

That evening Tansy couldn't concentrate on her Transfiguration homework and, after struggling with it for over an hour, she finally slammed _Intermediate_ _Transfiguration_ shut. To her surprise she had her three friends' immediate attention.

'Who can it be though? Who'd want all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?' Hermione asked quietly.

Tansy swallowed saliva, 'I think that's clear Hermione,' she said slowly, 'I've been thinking about it since he was up in the second floor corridor on Halloween with all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I mean why would he be there if he didn't already _know_ what had happened – his common room is somewhere in the dungeons!'

Hermione looked doubtfully at her best friend. 'You don't mean Malfoy?'

Ron nodded thoughtfully. 'He thinks all Muggle-borns are scum Hermione. And anyway you heard him: _You'll be next Mudbloods!_'

'And all his family have been in Slytherin,' Harry put in, 'he told me that the first time I met him… in Diagon Alley before we even came to Hogwarts...' (He added when Tansy looked confused). '…the whole Malfoy family could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries, been passing it down father to son…'

'Yes but how do we prove it?' Ron interrupted, sounding slightly exasperated.

'There might be a way,' Hermione muttered casting a wary glance around the room to ensure that no one else was within hearing distance. 'Of course it would be difficult and dangerous, oh and we'd be breaking about a million school rules.'

'When you feel like explaining, will you let us know? Ron snapped and Tansy looked uncomfortably at Hermione.

'She just means that we could use Polyjuice Potion to get into the Slytherin common room, don't you Hermione? Tansy interjected quickly, trying, rather feebly, to stop the impending argument between her two friends.

'Hang on a minute, what does this Poly-thingy do exactly?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'It transforms you into somebody else. Snape mentioned it in Potions a few weeks ago. We could change into four Slytherins and nobody would have any idea that it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything!' Hermione answered impatiently.

'It sounds a bit dodgy to me,' Ron said, 'we could be stuck looking like four of the Slytherins for ever…'

Hermione ignored him. 'Getting the book from the Restricted Section of the library is going to be the hardest part,' she said thoughtfully. Tansy privately agreed with her; there was only one way to get a book out of the Restricted Section and somehow she didn't think that any of the teachers would be too thrilled at the prospect of four second years borrowing a book that was evidently meant for much older students studying advanced Potions. To her utmost surprise however, despite her gloomy predictions, this didn't prove to be a problem: Lockhart gave Hermione his signature without even checking which book they wanted, with a fervent comment of; 'I'm sure no one will mind me giving such an intelligent student a little bit of extra help.' (This caused Hermione to turn bright pink and also caused Ron to have an enormous choking fit as he tried to stifle a laugh).

As they were getting ready for bed that evening Hermione turned to Tansy looking nervous. 'Um Tansy, I don't think I can make the Polyjuice Potion on my own…' she said extremely quickly and Tansy looked up from folding her robes in surprise.

'But that means…' she trailed off, very much wrong-footed.

'I know, I know!' Hermione answered, wringing her hands, 'maybe you can help me?'

Tansy looked at her friend in amusement, 'well you know I would, but come on Hermione; I'm the worst in the year at Potions!'

'No you're not!' Hermione said suddenly, 'you're actually okay, it's Snape that puts you off Potions.' Tansy shook her head in disbelief.

'I'll try my best Hermione, but it's definitely my worst subject.'

* * *

The next morning Tansy woke very suddenly as Hermione shook her on the shoulder. 'Come on, we're really late! The match starts in five minutes.' She rolled over and groaned as her friend left the room; Quidditch – why would anyone waste a Saturday on it? She swung her legs over the side of the bed but as she stood up the dormitory veered alarmingly around her and she grabbed at the hangings of her four-poster for support and shut her eyes. After a few deep breaths she opened them again but the spinning hadn't stopped. Feeling slightly alarmed she sat down on the bed for a minute before attempting again. This time her knees gave way and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Deciding not to bother attempting to climb back into bed, she shut her eyes and let sleep claim her again.

'Tansy! Tansy! Are you okay?' Tansy opened her eyes to see Lavender and Parvati staring down at her. Their faces seemed to be spinning round her so she shut her eyes tightly. 'We should get Professor McGonagall… she's really ill!'

'No! I'm fine,' Tansy croaked, without opening her eyes. 'I'm just a bit dizzy that's all, will you help me up onto the bed?'

'We won!' Parvati told her cheerfully as she helped Tansy lie down on her bed, 'only Harry hurt his arm and Professor Lockhart, well he tried to mend it, only he ended up removing all the bones instead…'

'_What_?' Tansy opened her eyes, (and shut them again).

'He'll be fine; Ron and Hermione are with him, anyway you sure you're okay Tansy? You look terribly white…' Parvati asked, with a bite of concern in her voice. Tansy gave a tiny nod; she knew that if she didn't feel better soon then she'd ask Hermione to help her down to the hospital wing but lying down wasn't too bad and her head seemed to be spinning more slowly than before.

Much later she awoke; the dormitory was dark and three softly breathing lumps under the bedclothes on the adjacent four-poster beds indicated that they were occupied. Her head ached and she felt nauseous. She was desperate for the loo so she pushed shaky legs out of bed and tottered bare-footed out of the room holding onto everything she could. After throwing up violently her head felt clearer and she knew that she had to get downstairs to the hospital wing – perhaps Madam Pomfrey would be able to give her something for the dizziness.

Tansy never knew how she managed to get from Gryffindor tower to the third floor. As she reached the bottom of the final staircase, she suddenly saw a long black shadow which seemed to slide around the corner and disappear. She blinked and looked around confusedly and that was when she saw the body, lying face down next to the wall. Head swimming she closed her eyes hoping it was a hallucination or a vision or _something_, but when she opened them again the body was still there. It was Colin Creevey, an annoying Gryffindor first year who had a habit of following Harry around. Tansy took a step back, unable to decide what to do.

'Miss Laverstock! What on earth do you think you're doing?' Professor McGonagall had appeared, '…oh my goodness! What's happened to Mr Creevey?' The Professor's voice seemed to be getting louder and quieter like a badly tuned radio.

Tansy tried to focus as Professor McGonagall came towards her with swift steps but it was impossible. 'Sorry Professor…' she began faintly, 'feel funny… hospital wing…' The stairwell tipped alarmingly and she slipped gratefully out of consciousness.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

'Ah Miss Laverstock, you're awake!' Madam Pomfrey bustled over as Tansy opened her eyes experimentally; good - the room seemed to have stopped spinning. 'You contracted auricle-affliction dear; it's a magical infection which targets the inner ear.' That explained why she'd felt so sick and dizzy, Tansy reflected, as she sat up in bed. 'The infection is completely cured so you should be able to leave the hospital wing as soon as you've had some lunch.' Tansy looked quickly around the hospital wing; someone had drawn the curtains around the bed at the far end of the ward. Madam Pomfrey followed her gaze and frowned. 'Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would like a word with you as soon as you've finished eating.' She dumped a large tray of food in front of the young witch and disappeared into her office. On the tray was a plate piled high with tuna sandwiches, crisps, cake and a jug of orange juice; all in all, enough food for five or six people. Tansy nibbled a corner of a sandwich and was pleased to find that her stomach accepted it gracefully.

'Ah Tansy, I hope we're not interrupting your lunch?' Tansy shook her head. 'I hope you're feeling better?' Professor Dumbledore continued as he sat down on a chair beside her bed and conjured a squashy pink armchair for Professor McGonagall with a flick of his wand. Tansy nodded apprehensively; she was sure that they thought that she was responsible for Colin Creevey's fate and that she was about to face the music.

'We just wanted to have a quick chat with you about the distressing events of last night.' Dumbledore said solemnly.

Tansy gulped, 'I promise it wasn't me! I was feeling really dizzy and ill – I was on my way to the hospital wing that's all... and I... and I saw Colin on the floor. Was he Petrified?' Dumbledore nodded gravely. 'But is he okay?' Tansy asked in distress.

'We will be able to cure him Tansy,' Dumbledore said quietly.

'We do not think that you are responsible Miss Laverstock,' Professor McGonagall put in, 'you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time; we just wanted to know if you saw or heard anything?'

'Everything's really blurry…' Tansy admitted, after thinking for a few seconds, 'everything was spinning really fast and I couldn't focus on anything…' Both the teachers looked disappointed.

* * *

As she left the hospital wing to find her friends Tansy suddenly remembered the long black shadow she'd seen just before she'd noticed Colin. Putting it out of her mind she set off to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. She finally came across them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The three of them were bunched together in a toilet cubicle.

'Oh you gave us a fright Tansy!' Hermione said breathlessly as she opened the cubicle door. Tansy squeezed inside and shut the door behind her.

'How's your arm Harry?' Tansy asked as she took in the scene; they had perched an old cauldron on the toilet and a blue fire was crackling under the rim.

'It's okay but a bit stiff,' Harry said flexing his fingers, 'anyway how are you Tansy? I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore bring you in last night. McGonagall said something about you passing out on the stairwell.'

Tansy nodded, 'yeah I got this ear infection-thing, but Madam Pomfrey cleared it up right away.' She picked up _Moste Potente Potions _and read through the recipe for Polyjuice Potion, 'have you added all the Lacewings?' Hermione nodded.

For the rest of the next week they spent most of their free time hidden in the bathroom brewing the Polyjuice Potion and discussing the attack on Colin. Harry also filled Tansy in on his nightly visit from Dobby while he was growing his bones back in the hospital wing. Tansy thought this was extremely suspicious but she was very preoccupied with the potion which was, without a doubt, the most complicated thing she'd ever tried to brew. Between her and Hermione, they seemed to be making an okay job of it though; the potion was the correct colour and texture although they still needed several key ingredients.

* * *

During the second week of December they decided to cause a diversion during Potions class and steal the ingredients they needed from Snape's private store cupboard. Harry was all for setting off a firework but Tansy had a better idea. ('I'll pretend to have another attack of that ear-thingy then Snape will have to take me to the hospital wing'). It was decided that Hermione should slip out of the classroom to do the actual burglary because both Harry and Ron had already been given warnings from the headmaster and neither of them could really afford to get into any more trouble.

That morning Tansy suddenly realised that she'd forgotten to complete her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework; (compose a poem on Lockhart's defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf). Hermione had already written a three page composition with rhymes at the end and in the middle of each line but both Harry and Ron joined her in the library before the lesson where she hurriedly scribbled a few choice words:

_The Wagga Wagga werewolf was a fearsome beast,  
With brown shaggy fur and great big teeth!  
Lockhart; a gallant and handsome knave,  
So exceedingly bold and extremely brave.  
He jumped on that werewolf and cast a charm;  
To change that monster back into a man.  
But research has shown that this isn't true;  
A werewolf's a beast that's tied to the moon.  
So the tale is a lie or perhaps a mistake?  
Either that or Lockhart is completely fake! _

Somehow Tansy didn't think that Lockhart was going to be particularly thrilled with her efforts, (although both Harry and Ron thought it was fantastic), but she was far too preoccupied with the prospect of disturbing Potions class that afternoon to compose something better.

That afternoon Hermione caught her eye during their Potions class and mouthed 'now' at her. Tansy took a deep breath and screwed up her courage. Half closing her eyes she took a firm hold of the rough stone wall and staggered to the front of the class, where Snape was marking their homework. Deciding that her acting would probably be a lot more convincing if she didn't open her mouth to speak, she let her knees give way and she collapsed to the floor and shut her eyes.

'Get up Laverstock!' Snape said, so sharply that Tansy almost obeyed him. 'Ah I see that Laverstock is having a slight _problem_.'

'She needs to go to the hospital wing!' Hermione's said, sounding convincingly panicked.

'Yes Granger; I did not ask for your input, that's ten points you've lost for Gryffindor. Sit down immediately or it will be twenty.' Snape said in a bored voice as he conjured Tansy onto a stretcher and floated her out of the dungeon.

* * *

'Well, did you get it?' Tansy asked as she joined her friends in the bathroom after dinner. Madam Pomfrey had given her a foul tasting potion and made her lie down for three hours but had finally let her out after Tansy had promised to come back if she felt ill again.

'Yep mish-success!' Ron said as Hermione feverishly stirred the potion behind him.

About a week later Tansy entered the Great Hall for breakfast to find her friends talking animatedly about a duelling club which was apparently being held that evening. 'What do you think Tansy? Might come in useful!' Ron said through a mouthful of sausage. Tansy shrugged.

'I bet it's Lockhart who's holding it, and anyway I've got a paper due in for Transfiguration tomorrow…' she trailed off and pulled a tureen of baked beans towards her before helping herself to sausages and scrambled egg.

'Well, we're going anyway,' Harry told her but Tansy shrugged again.

'I might go to the next one if it's not Lockhart but if it is… then no thanks! I see enough of him during Defence _thank you_.' She propped _Intermediate Transfiguration _up against the milk jug and began to eat, ignoring Hermione muttering about how Gilderoy Lockhart was brilliant.

'Nah he's not,' Ron said with a snort, 'he's a brainless git!'

'He's not!' Hermione said shrilly and stormed out of the hall.

That evening Tansy's studying was interrupted as Harry, Hermione and Ron burst into the common room. Ron pushed Harry into a chair. 'Why didn't you tell us you're a Parselmouth?'

'What?' Harry and Tansy asked simultaneously.

'You're a _Parselmouth_! You can talk to snakes!'

'Well I've only done it a couple of times,' Harry said defensively, 'but anyway I bet a load of people here can do it!'

'Oh no they can't,' Ron said looking extremely serious, 'it's not a very common gift.'

'What happened?' Tansy asked.

'We were at the duelling club when Malfoy's wand exploded into a snake. It looked like it was going to attack Justin – you know; that Hufflepuff boy who works with us sometimes in Herbology. Anyway, Harry started talking to it! It sounded really weird, like he was egging the snake on or something!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Harry snapped, sounding really angry, 'I told the snake to back off; what's wrong with stopping a dirty great snake from biting Justin's head off? Why does it matter how I did it?'

'It matters,' Hermione looked as if someone had died and was speaking in a whisper, 'oh it matters Harry because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for – that's why the Slytherin symbol is a snake!'

'Everyone's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-great-grandson or something; that you're the heir of Slytherin!' Ron said.

* * *

Review please!

R.H.7 Thanks!

CrystalMoon0889 I intend to keep going because I'm really enjoying writing! You will find out who her father is in the next book and who her mother and godfather are in the fourth book. Thanks for the review!


	24. Chapter 24

That night it began to snow heavily and by the morning the snow was several feet thick and their last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled. Tansy and Hermione spent their free hour adding bunches of fluxweed to the Polyjuice Potion which was bubbling in a gloopy manner and periodically shooting large globules of potion into their faces. As the end of the hour approached, Tansy realised that she only had a couple of minutes before her History of Magic class with Professor Flitwick and she needed to get her books from Gryffindor tower.

As she turned into a dark corridor she saw Ginny Weasley hurrying in the opposite direction. Her face was strangely blank and pale and her eyes had dark rings around them. When Tansy said hello she jumped as though resurfacing from a dream.

'Oh hi Tansy!' Ginny's voice cracked and Tansy wondered if the younger girl was okay. Before she could ask, however, Ginny had hurried off in the opposite direction. Somewhat preoccupied, Tansy continued down the darkened corridor but, half way along, she suddenly tripped over something lying across the floor. Squinting into the gloom she saw what she had fallen over and stiffened; Justin Flinch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy whom Harry had rescued from the snake the previous evening, was lying across the corridor as though frozen. His face wore an expression of shock and his right arm was pointing rigidly towards the ceiling. Tansy took a step back; every fibre of her being knew that Justin had been Petrified just like Colin Creevey and Mrs Norris and, although she wanted to help, she also knew that she did not want to be caught at the scene for a third time; it was just too suspicious. As she looked up in panic she caught sight of Nearly Headless Nick; he was black and smoky-looking and he was floating horizontally about six inches off the floor with his head hanging off. Tansy bit her lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and was considering running in the opposite direction when a loud, abrupt voice rang through the corridor, making her jump out of her skin.

'ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK!' It was Peeves, the school poltergeist. Tansy barely had time to cast a despairing look at him before all the classroom doors lining the corridor flew open and people suddenly filled the narrow space.

Bang! Professor McGonagall had set off a purple firecracker with her wand and had ordered everyone back into their classrooms. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, Tansy shrank into the wall.

'So Laverstock, you've attacked _another_ student. I suppose you had another moment of rage and took it out on the first person you encountered? Dear, dear Laverstock; you really must control that temper of yours!' Snape said in a snide voice, (although Tansy noticed that his mouth was twitching in a smile). Not even Professor McGonagall opposed him; all the teachers were looking as if they thought that Snape had a point.

Tansy gulped, 'I swear I didn't…'

'This is out of my hands Miss Laverstock,' Professor McGonagall said curtly, 'follow me please.' Tansy cast one last glance at the assembled teachers and followed her head of house.

Professor McGonagall led her in silence through the school until they reached a large stone gargoyle, (one of the ugliest Tansy had ever seen), to which the Professor gave a password and it sprung aside to let them step onto a moving stone staircase. At the top of the staircase there was a large oak door with a brass knocker. Professor McGonagall knocked and the door swung silently open, allowing them entry to the most interesting office Tansy had ever seen. She already knew where she'd been taken –this must be where Dumbledore lived.

The headmaster himself was sitting behind a desk crooning softly to the ugliest bird Tansy had ever seen. The instant they stepped into the room it gave a loud croaking cry and burst into flames. Tansy jumped backwards in alarm and landed, (rather painfully), against a table of small instruments, some of which fell over and shattered.

'I'm so sorry Professor!' She apologized quickly, her heart sinking; smashing up Dumbledore's office really wasn't going to help her predicament right now.

'Not to worry Tansy,' Dumbledore had got up from his desk and had crossed the room extremely quickly for a man of his age. He tapped the broken instruments with his wand which restored them instantaneously before turning to Tansy, who was standing uncertainly on one foot, a few feet away. 'Fawkes is a phoenix Tansy; watch now.' Tansy stared at the pile of ash which was the only thing remaining of Dumbledore's pet bird. To her surprise a tiny head peeped out and a baby bird crawled onto Dumbledore's hand.

Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue impatiently and began to explain why they were there. 'Severus believes that Miss Laverstock is responsible for all three attacks although I am not so sure Albus; she could just be extremely unlucky and have been in the wrong place at the wrong time on three occasions.' Professor McGonagall concluded with a stern look at Tansy, who felt slightly better; Professor McGonagall obviously didn't _completely_ believe that she was responsible for what had happened. Dumbledore turned to Tansy, as if expecting her to say something.

'I… I… I know how it looks Professor but I _didn't_ do it… it was like Colin all over again – he was just lying there!'

Dumbledore looked into her eyes and Tansy gazed back into his twinkling blue stare for a few seconds before she dropped her eyes and blushed. The headmaster turned away and sat down behind his desk. 'I do not think that you attacked anyone Tansy...' Tansy felt herself sag with relief but the headmaster hadn't finished, '…but I do want to ask you whether you've seen anything strange or if there is anything that you would like to tell me.' Tansy thought for a second; there was Malfoy and the Polyjuice Potion bubbling away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom… the strange voice that Harry could hear in the walls… the events of the duelling club she hadn't attended. None of which she could really tell the headmaster without either getting herself or other people in trouble.

She shook her head, 'no Professor; there's nothing.'

The headmaster looked at her extremely intently but it was Professor McGonagall who spoke. 'Did you perhaps see anyone before you came across Mr Flinch-Fletchley?' A brief recollection of Ginny Weasley hurrying to her lesson crossed Tansy's mind but she shook her head again; there was no way that Ginny could be involved in any of these strange events.

* * *

News of the double attack spread round the school like wildfire; everyone thought that Tansy was responsible and many students were trying to make her suffer for it. People huddled together in clumps when she walked down the corridor, as if afraid she might attack them if they were on their own, and some were even refusing to sit near her in class. Fifth year Transfiguration was the worst because, in this class, Tansy was on her own without Harry, Hermione and Ron to act as a buffer against the negativity. It was almost laughable the way the fifth years cringed away from her; all of them were much bigger and considerably better at magic than her. All in all she was extremely relieved when the Christmas holidays finally arrived and most of her tormentors went home on the Hogwarts Express; she was clinging to the hope that people would've forgotten about her by the time they returned.

The Weasleys, Tansy, Harry and Hermione had Gryffindor tower to themselves and Tansy was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, (well as peaceful as you'd ever get with Fred and George); there was nobody shooting accusing glances at her or talking loudly and pointedly about the attacks. Ginny had moved into the second year girls' dormitory for the holidays so she wouldn't have to sleep in an empty room. The younger girl was strangely jumpy and dreamy by turns and spent a lot of time writing in her diary. Tansy thought she looked ill and plucked up the courage to ask her if she was okay on Christmas Eve.

'I'm fine, just a bit well, you know stressed with all the homework and stuff,' Ginny replied quickly, not taking her eyes off her diary.

Tansy put her hand on the younger girl's arm, 'just make sure you take a proper break this holiday Ginny okay?'

Ginny slammed the diary shut and Tansy saw that it looked as old and as tatty as everything else the Weasley family owned. 'I'm fine Tansy! Really I am; just a bit tired that's all…' and Ginny left the dormitory leaving Tansy feeling ill at ease.

* * *

Please Review! To my lovely readers; I am going away for a week on Wednesday to a place where internet is non-existent so I won't be updating although I will be writing. I haven't abandoned you! I will try and get the next chapter up before I go.


	25. Chapter 25

Tansy woke at five on Christmas morning after a horrible nightmare involving Polyjuice potion and, for some inexplicable reason, Ginny's diary. She slipped out of bed, noting the small pile of presents on her bedside table with a smile, and hurried quietly out of the dormitory. The school was eerily silent and the corridors were still in darkness, but the smell of cooked breakfast was starting to waft tantalizingly through the air. She was relieved to finally reach Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because, although there was a grey area in the rules regarding early risers, she was technically still out of bed after hours, (or before hours in this case).

'Hi Myrtle! Happy Christmas,' she said softly to the ghost girl who haunted the toilet. Myrtle gave a tragic wail in response.

'I don't know what should be happy about it for me! When I'm… when I'm… _dead_!' Myrtle gave a loud sob and dived into the nearest toilet, showering Tansy from head to toe in toilet water. Tansy sighed and picked her way carefully across the slippery floor to the cubicle where the Polyjuice Potion was bubbling away happily to itself.

An hour later she was joined by a frantic Hermione who started speaking the minute she laid eyes on Tansy. 'Oh my goodness! I think it's ready! What do you think Tansy?' Tansy nodded in reply and went on stirring the potion. 'I think we should do it today, what do you think?' Hermione went on feverishly.

Tansy sighed, 'I still don't know whose hair to steal Hermione… I know you've already got yours but…' the potion gave a particularly big bubble and shot a large globule of brown gunk into her face, cutting of her words. She wiped it off absentmindedly. 'Do you really think that Malfoy would just admit to any Slytherin that he was the Heir? There would just be so much more chance that someone could let slip to one of the teachers without meaning to or something if he just told _everyone_. I think it's much more likely that he has only told his close friends.'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'well maybe…' she answered doubtfully.

Tansy spent the rest of the morning opening her Christmas presents with her friends and the other Weasleys. As well as another pencil case from Brooklyn House, Hermione had given her an interesting book on Animagi, Harry a book called _An Idiot's Guide to Simple Potions_, (Tansy promptly threw it at his head and remarked that after successfully brewing the Polyjuice Potion she was now Potion-master-extraordinaire), Ron and Hagrid had given her sweets and Mr and Mrs Weasley another beautiful hand-knitted jumper and some home-made mince pies.

As the day wore on, Tansy began to feel increasingly nervous about the idea of taking the Polyjuice Potion that evening, and she didn't enjoy the Christmas celebrations nearly as much as she had the previous year. She also had no idea whose hair she was going to rip out because she was quite sure that even _Malfoy_ wasn't stupid enough to go around telling each and every Slytherin that he was the one attacking people. Tansy knew from past experience that the more people you let in on a secret then the more likely it was to be found out. She voiced her concerns to Hermione as they entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after tea, having left Harry and Ron with strict instructions to knock Crabbe and Goyle out, (with the help of two strategically placed chocolate cakes filled with a simple sleeping draft), and to pull out a few of their hairs. Hermione nodded but Tansy could see that she wasn't paying attention because she was rereading _Moste Potente Potions_ with a crazed expression.

'Whose hair are you ripping out anyway Hermione?' She asked as a sudden thought struck her.

'Hmm? Oh I've already got mine but you really need to get a move on if you want to find a Slytherin Tansy…' Hermione said, with her nose still in the book. Tansy made a non-committed noise and reached for the tiny glass vial containing Hermione's stolen hair. She felt herself stiffen as she looked at the tiny brown hair; it didn't look like human hair. In fact it looked extremely similar to the hair that Lucky left all over her pillow…

'Erm, Hermione I don't think…' At that moment the door flew open and Harry and Ron careened into the bathroom, waving hairs aloft in a triumphant manner.

'Got 'em!' Ron said, 'are you both ready?' Tansy shook her head.

'No, I haven't got anybody's hair…' Ignoring Ron's indignant exclamation she turned towards her best friend, '…Hermione, this is cat hair; the potion isn't meant for animal transformations – something really bad could happen!' Hermione's face fell.

'How can you tell?' She asked. Tansy pointed to her robes which were permanently covered with hairs from where Lucky had rubbed against her.

Harry shrugged and looked at the hairs in his hand, 'It's too late to find anyone else now; most of the Slytherins have already left the Great Hall. I reckon that Ron and I should do the potion thing whilst you two stay here, otherwise we're going to run out of time – Crabbe and Goyle will wake up in about an hour.' Tansy breathed a sigh of relief but Hermione looked disappointed.

'You never know when we might have the chance again,' she confided to Tansy after Ron and Harry had transformed into Crabbe and Goyle respectively, and had left the bathroom. Tansy privately thought that they'd probably had a lucky escape; the artist in _Moste Potente Potions _had depicted people with looks of intense pain on their faces whilst transforming. She made a mental note to ask Harry or Ron how it felt when they returned.

* * *

'I was so sure it was Malfoy,' said Ron, (for what felt to Tansy like the millionth time), 'urgh and now we're back to square one...' He flopped off the sofa and landed with a soft thump on the floor, before groaning theatrically, '…and I just _can't_ do this Transfiguration thing for McGonagall…'

'Serves you right; you really should've done it before,' Hermione answered snappily. It was the last day of the holidays and both Harry and Ron were scrambling around trying to finish off their holiday homework last-minute. Tansy glanced up from the complicated passage she was reading in the book she'd received from Hermione. Taking pity on Ron, (who was now moaning with his head in his hands), she pulled his Transfiguration homework towards her and began to coax him through it. Hermione gave an indignant snort/huff and went back to her book.

* * *

A few days after returning to the bustle of school life, Tansy and Harry were walking back to Gryffindor tower after dinner when a loud and angry outburst from Filch made Tansy stop in her tracks. Harry beckoned her forwards but Tansy shook her head – she had absolutely no desire to see Filch; ever since the attack on Mrs Norris he had made a point of trying to put her in detention every time he saw her, on the last occasion she'd only just been rescued in time by Professor McGonagall. Luckily by the time they rounded the corner Filch had left the scene. Tansy immediately saw what he'd been expostulating about because it looked like Moaning Myrtle had flooded her bathroom lair again and the excess water had spilled out all over the corridor floor. Gingerly she splashed her way through the puddle, (trying and failing to keep her socks dry), and Harry pushed open the bathroom door.

Moaning Myrtle was sobbing loudly in her toilet. Tansy approached the cubicle cautiously, (fully aware that Myrtle might soak her with one sudden move). 'What's up, Myrtle?' She asked in as-cheerful-a-voice as she could manage.

'Who's that?' Myrtle glugged from somewhere near the U-bend, 'come to throw something else at me?'

Tansy took a couple of steps backwards before replying; she could sense a major Myrtle-meltdown approaching, 'why would I want to throw something at you?' She asked, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

'I don't know!' Myrtle emerged in a wave of water, (Tansy quickly moved backwards even further out of range). 'Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me!'

'But it wouldn't hurt you?' Harry said reasonably. Myrtle puffed herself up in rage and swooped over until she was floating face to face with him.

'Let's all throw books at Myrtle, just because she can't feel it! She shrieked, 'what a lovely game, I _don't_ think!'

'Myrtle, calm down, listen, who threw the book at you?' Tansy asked before Myrtle could carry on yelling.

'I don't know do I? I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death…' (Tansy hid a grimace), '…when it fell through the top of my head. It got washed out over there.' She glared at a nondescript and extremely shabby black leather book which was lying in a puddle under one of the cracked enamel sinks. Harry picked it up and turned over the soggy cover and Tansy felt a strange needle of awareness prick her; she was sure she'd seen it before. But the diary was dated fifty years previously and neither she nor Harry had ever heard of the name T. M. Riddle, (which was the only thing written inside). Putting it out of her mind she bade Myrtle goodnight, (what's good about it, when I'm dead), and they continued on their way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Please please please review! Right I'm off camping for a week so there won't be any updates for a while but I haven't abandoned you.


	26. Chapter 26

Despite their combined efforts, none of the four friends could get the diary to show anything but blank, damp-spotted pages. Tansy was still sure that she'd seen the little black book somewhere before but she couldn't put her thumb on it at all so, in the end, she put it out of her mind and concentrated on more pressing things. Her Transfiguration grades were improving with every paper that she handed in and, at the beginning of February, she finally received her first O. Even Professor McGonagall was pleased and awarded Gryffindor house with twenty points which caused some of the fifth years to give her appreciative looks. Many people were still convinced that Tansy was behind the attacks on Muggle-born students, but since the last one had been over a month ago the negative comments and accusing stares had died down somewhat.

Tansy had also found a new interest; the book that Hermione had given her for Christmas and sparked her imagination and she was now reading everything she could get her hands on about Animagi. Apparently every witch or wizard had the potential to become an Animagus and the animal they transformed into was, by and largely, a matter of choice although some books specified that larger animals were more difficult. However, one thing that all the books seemed to agree on was that the whole process was extremely complicated and could take years and years of diligent study.

* * *

When Tansy walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on the fourteenth of February she almost walked straight back out again; she'd never seen anything so revolting. The walls, the floor, the tables and even the benches had been decorated a garish pink and pink heart-shaped confetti was falling thick and fast from the ceiling; the only thing she could compare it to was a _Barbie Doll Sale _she'd been to once as a small child. Her growling stomach reminded her how hungry she was, and also that it was a long way to go until lunch time. She flounced over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her friends. Hermione was giggling but both Harry and Ron seemed to share her view on the whole thing.

'Silence please everyone…' Tansy looked up from her bacon to see Lockhart waving from the head table. He was wearing the most lurid pink robes that she'd ever seen, (she was half wishing that she'd got a pair of sunglasses with her). She was also amused to see that none of the other teachers seemed to be entering in to the spirit of the occasion at all – McGonagall had a muscle twitching in her cheek, Snape looked constipated, Flitwick was hiding under the table and Dumbledore wasn't there at all. 'Happy Valentine's Day!' Lockhart beamed down at them. Tansy, very effectively, tuned him out and went back to her bacon.

'Urgh, and we've got a _whole_ day of it!' Ron said as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson.

By the evening Tansy, Ron and Harry were all in extremely bad moods – Harry had received a singing Valentine, (from Ginny), in front of half the school, Malfoy had been mean to Ginny and consequently Ron was angry, and Tansy had just about had enough pink to last a lifetime and had earned herself another Potions detention, (by accidentally knocking over her cauldron). She went to bed early, partly because Fred and George were being annoying, and partly because she thought that her mood was probably down to lack of sleep because she'd been having recurring nightmares about the Petrified victims.

* * *

Tansy and Hermione were on their way down to breakfast the following morning when Harry and Ron caught up with them, their faces full of important news. Harry pulled them into the nearest deserted classroom, checked that Peeves wasn't inside and shut the door. He then turned to the two girls looking grave.

'Listen, I know this is gonna sound odd but just hear me out okay?' He began, 'look, last night Riddle's diary showed me a memory. He showed me that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago!' There was a shocked silence.

'What do you mean showed you?' Tansy asked suspiciously. Harry explained how he had fallen through the pages of the diary into one of Tom Riddle's memories and the events that he'd seen.

'Riddle got an award for services to the school around that time, probably for catching Hagrid.' Ron put in.

'But Hagrid wouldn't have meant for anything bad to happen I'm sure of it!' Tansy protested.

'Yeah Riddle might've got the wrong person,' Hermione suggested weakly. 'It might not have been that spider thing attacking people.'

'Even _Hogwarts_ isn't big enough to conceal two monsters,' Ron said vehemently, 'anyway Riddle sounds like Percy; you know a complete _sucker_ for rules…'

'But the monster had killed someone Ron!' Hermione interrupted sounding shocked.

'And they were threatening to close Hogwarts,' Harry put in before Ron could reply. 'Riddle would've had to go back to the Muggle orphanage; Tansy, think about that. How would you feel?' Tansy didn't have to think – she nodded.

'That would be the worst thing in the world,' she agreed fervently.

After much deliberation the four friends finally agreed not to approach Hagrid unless there was another attack. Tansy couldn't help but feel slightly scared and jumpy because she didn't believe for a minute that Hagrid was the person behind the attacks. Unlike most of the rest of the school she didn't think that the attacks were over; perhaps the attacker was simply waiting until everyone was off guard before he or she attacked again? Also she was still having trouble sleeping; her dreams were full of shadows and Petrified victims. She was extremely relieved when the Easter Holidays finally arrived and she could catch up on sleep, homework and revision.

* * *

Over Easter the second years were also given lists of new subjects to choose for third year. Tansy, (who had been brought up entirely by Muggles), had absolutely no idea what to pick and was also too preoccupied with her impending Transfiguration OWL to spend more than a few minutes reading through the course descriptions. Finally, after much deliberation, she went to see Professor McGonagall for advice.

'Well Miss Laverstock,' Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly, (over the top of her square rimmed spectacles), after Tansy had stammered out her dilemma. 'Do you have any idea which career you want to pursue after you graduate?' Tansy shook her head and was surprised when Professor McGonagall almost smiled. 'Not to worry Miss Laverstock, I myself had no idea what I wanted to do when I was twelve.' Tansy tried, (and failed), to imagine a twelve year old Professor McGonagall and was jerked sharply back to reality as the Professor continued speaking. 'Now I would suggest that you pick four extra subjects, yes four Miss Laverstock, have some confidence in your own abilities please…' (She said as Tansy made a small noise of protest and disbelief). '…as I was saying, you will probably complete your Transfiguration NEWT by the end of fourth year so you will have more than enough time for the extra work. Now, how are you getting on with the revision for your OWL?'

The change of topic took Tansy by surprise. 'Um… okay… well I suppose it's good… I'm enjoying it…' she stammered.

Professor McGonagall looked pleased, 'well I fully expect you to do well Miss Laverstock; I have given you a predicted Outstanding grade after the vast improvement to your written work last term.' Tansy blushed and tried not to look too incredulous.

As she left Professor McGonagall's office she mulled over what the Professor had told her; a predicted Outstanding, well she'd better up the revision to four hours a day rather than three. When she reached the common room she quickly signed up for Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes because they looked interesting. She then signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination because Harry and Ron would be doing them with her and because there was absolutely no point in studying Muggle Studies when she probably knew more about it than the Professor. She'd tried to point this out to Hermione earlier in the week, but the Muggle-born witch hadn't listened and had proceeded to sign up for all five available subjects. Feeling slightly better about her future she decided to take the evening off work and proceeded to lose an extremely violent game of wizard's chess against Ron.

* * *

Please Review! So I'm back and I didn't fall off a cliff on my climbing/camping holiday.

R.H.7 Thanks it was really brilliant.


	27. Chapter 27

A couple of days before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match, Tansy was sitting by the open window in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, making notes on Animagi. The weather had finally started to improve and she was enjoying the cool breeze around her face as she struggled through a complicated passage about _'visualising your other form_'. Apparently you were supposed to visualise the animal you wanted to become down to each individual whisker/ hair/ scale. She sighed and put down her quill and closed the book – she really was spending far too much time researching Animagi rather than revising for her Transfiguration OWL. Harry and Ron suddenly appeared at the bottom of the boys' staircase. They made a beeline for the two girls and Tansy watched them approach with a slight foreboding.

'Someone's been through all my things,' Harry told them in an undertone as soon as he got to them. He pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. 'They've been through _everything_ and whoever they were, they found what they were looking for – Riddle's diary is missing!'

'Someone's stolen Riddle's diary?' Hermione clarified.

Harry nodded, 'and made a right mess of everything else I can tell you.' He scrunched up a few loose pages of _Holidays with Hags_ and lobbed them over the heads of a group of first years and into the fire, (Hermione looked appalled at such a treatment of a book).

'But only a Gryffindor could've got into your dormitory…' Tansy said slowly, '…or a teacher of course; nobody else knows the password.'

'_Exactly_!' Harry replied with a sigh.

* * *

The following day Tansy was colour coding her Transfiguration notes in the library whilst Hermione and Ron argued in whispers a few shelves away. Harry had been out on the Quidditch pitch all afternoon. Tansy looked up after highlighting the final paragraph bright yellow with the tip of her wand. Ginny was sitting at a desk nearby scribbling in her diary. She glanced over and stiffened as the younger girl closed the shabby black leather book with a snap. She recognised it right away and kicked herself mentally for not realising before; Ginny had been writing in Tom Riddle's dairy and Tansy had seen her with it before; on Christmas Eve. Tansy watched Ginny leave the library with a growing feeling of unease; she hated confrontation but she now knew that it was Ginny who had torn Harry's belongings to bits as she tried to find her diary.

After much deliberation she decided to approach Ginny, but it took her all that evening and most of the following day to screw up enough courage. Ginny was lying lengthwise on her four poster when Tansy entered the first year dormitory. Close to, Tansy could see how ill the younger girl was looking – she was pale and the dark rings under her eyes suggested that she hadn't been sleeping well.

'Are you okay Ginny?' Tansy asked quietly. Ginny jumped enormously and quickly hid something out of sight under her pillow, (Tansy had a shrewd idea that it was her diary). The younger witch then sat up and looked at Tansy warily.

'Um, yeah I'm fine Tansy, just a bit tired that's all.'

Are you settling in okay? I mean, do you like it here at Hogwarts?' Tansy continued hesitantly.

Ginny nodded vigorously. 'Yeah it's great...' She replied quickly.

Feeling totally out of her depth, Tansy drew in a deep breath and took the plunge. 'Look Ginny, I… I really don't know how to say this but… well it's just that I recognise your diary – it's the same one we found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom isn't it?' Ginny was staring at her, transfixed with horror so Tansy went on; there didn't seem to be anything else to do. 'I'm sorry you, um, well that you lost it I suppose… and I'm sorry you didn't feel as if you could ask for it back.' Ginny now looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car and Tansy hastened to comfort her. 'Look Ginny, I'm not going to tell Harry and Ron what happened…' Tansy bit her lip, 'I promise not to tell _anyone_ but I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk then I'm here.'

'I'm sorry I made a mess in Harry and Ron's dormitory, but I um… I lost my diary by accident and I really wanted it back and…' The words tumbled over each other as Ginny hastened to regain control of the situation. She stood up, clasping her diary to her chest like a baby. 'I'm sorry… but… but… oh please leave me alone Tansy… I'm fine, really I am… I just don't want people nosing into my business!' With that Ginny turned on her heal and left the room, leaving Tansy staring after her in alarm.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast Tansy was preoccupied and grumpy. She moved her food around her plate absentmindedly and lost track of the conversation repeatedly. 'C'mon Tansy, Harry's gonna be late for the match!' Tansy started and looked up in surprise at Ron. 'You haven't eaten anything; do you want to meet us there?' Ron went on, glancing at her uneaten scrambled eggs but she shook her head; she was too worried to want breakfast. As the four friends left the Great Hall, Harry suddenly shouted wildly, (causing Tansy who was miles away to shy away from him in alarm).

'That voice!' He exclaimed breathing quickly and looking around nervously. 'I just heard it again. Did you hear it?' He looked at his three friends expectantly. Tansy and Ron shook their heads but Hermione suddenly clapped a hand to her forehead.

'Harry! Of course! I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!' She turned on her heal leaving the other three staring after her in a perplexed manner.

'What does she understand?' Harry asked looking confused.

Tansy shrugged, 'no idea! Have a good game Harry; I'm going to do some revision.' Ignoring his somewhat disappointed look, she turned away up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower to fetch her revision notes.

Twenty minutes later Tansy was on her way to the library with her Transfiguration books when she saw something that made her cry out in fright and back into a nearby suit of armour. Hermione was lying as though frozen on the floor and beside her lay another girl that Tansy didn't know.

'Hermione! Hermione! No!' Tansy rushed to her best friend and began to shake her, trying to wake her up, even though she knew it was futile. Hermione's blank, glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling and Tansy knew that Hermione had no inkling that her best friend was trying desperately to wake her up. Sobs began to build in Tansy's throat but she swallowed them down; now really wasn't the time for crying - she had to find help immediately. Knowing that most of the teachers would already be at the Quidditch pitch, she did the only thing she could think of; dropping her books she sprinted through the castle until she reached the ugly stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. 'Sherbet lemon!' She gasped, clutching at a stitch in her side and the gargoyle sprung aside revealing the moving staircase behind. Tansy took the stairs three at a time and crashed through the door at the top without pausing to knock. Professor Dumbledore looked up in surprise as she careened into the room.

'Ah Tansy! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?' He enquired mildly.

'Another attack! Library! Hermione!' Was all Tansy could get out as she gasped for breath. Moving surprisingly fast Dumbledore stood up and swept over to her. He withdrew his wand and muttered a spell which sent a large silvery bird out of the open window.

'I have told the other teachers to meet us by the library,' the headmaster explained as Tansy looked confused.

When Tansy and Dumbledore finally arrived at the scene, the corridor was already crowded with teachers. As Tansy saw Hermione's prostrate form for a second time, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they cascaded down her cheeks. She began to shake violently as the shock of finding her best friend lying, Petrified, across the corridor overcame her.

'Was this how you found them?' Dumbledore asked as he bent over Hermione. Tansy gulped and nodded and Professor McGonagall handed her a tissue and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Does this mean anything to you?' Dumbledore continued, holding up a small, round mirror. Tansy shook her head; she'd never seen the thing in her life.

Professor McGonagall led Tansy gently to the hospital wing whist Dumbledore conjured Hermione and the other victim onto stretchers and levitated them down the corridor. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Tansy and gave her a calming draught before hurrying over to assess the Petrified victims. Tansy downed the potion in one huge gulp and choked, but began to feel better almost at once. As the potion began to work its magic, her hands stopped shaking and the tears slowed. Professor McGonagall left to cancel the Quidditch match before returning ten minutes later with Harry and Ron.

'_Hermione_!' Ron groaned when he saw her lying, like a statue, on one of the hospital wing cots. Harry seemed too shocked to speak.

After a few seconds of silence Professor McGonagall sighed. 'I will escort the three of you back to Gryffindor tower,' she said heavily, looking exhausted. 'I have to address the students in any case.' With this she propelled the three second years out of the hospital wing in front of her, leaving Madam Pomfrey bending over Hermione.

* * *

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Try as she might, Tansy did not seem to be able to rid herself of the mental image of Hermione, lying frozen across the corridor, with her blank, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling. Hermione had gone and Tansy could only ask herself where she had gone to? Where did Petrified people go? Was it like being asleep or unconscious? Finally, after sitting staring into space all afternoon and all evening, she retired upstairs to her dormitory but she found she couldn't sleep and every few seconds she had to open her eyes to check Hermione's empty bed. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come she wondered back down to the common room with her Transfiguration notes.

'Tansy? What are you doing here? We thought you'd gone to bed.' Tansy jumped hugely and looked around wildly as Harry and Ron emerged from under the invisibility cloak.

'Don't do that!' She scolded weakly, trying to slow her thumping heart.

'Sorry!' Harry replied.

'What are you two up to anyway?' She asked suspiciously, eyeing the invisibly cloak and their guilty expressions.

'We're going to talk to Hagrid; if he opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago then he'll know how to get inside it.'

'You don't honestly believe it's him?' Tansy asked standing up.

Harry shook his head and waved his hand impatiently, 'of course not, but just finding out how to get inside is a start. Come on!'

The journey through the castle wasn't fun and Tansy was relieved when they finally reached the moonlit lawn. Hagrid was strangely jumpy; he greeted them with a crossbow, (Tansy screamed), and then proceeded to make them tea so haphazardly that Tansy hurried forward to help him. A loud, echoing knock on the door made her start so suddenly that she dropped the teapot she was holding. The three friends backed into a corner and covered themselves with the invisibility cloak as Hagrid opened the door. Dumbledore and a small, portly mad wearing a lime-green bowler hat walked into the cabin.

'That's dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge.' Ron said in an undertone and Tansy stepped on his foot to make him shut up – she'd always imagined that Dumbledore had super-human senses and was therefore likely to be able to hear even the smallest of whispers.

'Ah Hagrid, bad business… very bad business… had to come… Ministry's got to act…' Fudge said awkwardly, fiddling with his bowler.

'I never! Professor Dumbledore, sir…' Hagrid said imploringly but, although Dumbledore hastened to back him up, Fudge wouldn't be swayed.

'Look at it from my point of view…' he began and Tansy felt a fiery rush of anger; the Ministry were arresting Hagrid as a scapegoat! It was Ron's turn to step on her foot because she had huffed loudly. Luckily a second, louder knock on the cabin door had covered up her indignant noise. Mr Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, strode into the small cabin and Tansy retreated slightly as Hagrid made a furious move towards the new arrival. Mr Malfoy snidely explained why he was there before turning to Dumbledore.

'_Dreadful_ thing Dumbledore,' he began lazily, producing a roll of parchment, 'but the governors feel that it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension – you'll find all twelve signatures on it.' Fortunately both Hagrid and Fudge objected to this statement which covered up the three noises of protest from the corner.

'Yeh can' take Dumbledore!' Hagrid roared and Tansy nodded vigorously in agreement, before remembering that nobody could see her, 'the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! They'll be killin's next!'

Dumbledore put a calming hand on Hagrid's shaking shoulders. 'If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside.' Tansy felt herself go numb with horror. 'But…' Dumbledore continued speaking extremely slowly and clearly and looked pointedly at the corner where the three friends stood hidden, '…you will find that I will only _truly _have left the school when none here are loyal to me. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' With that, he strode out of the cabin followed by Malfoy and Fudge but Hagrid paused in the doorway and took a deep breath.

'If anyone wanted to find out some _stuff_, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right!' With that he too left the cabin and the door swung shut behind him with a bang.

Tansy pulled off the invisibility cloak; her eyes were bright and she was pale and shaking and her friends looked at her with concern. 'That's it!' She began vehemently, 'we're in trouble now! How could they think that forcing Dumbledore to leave would _help_? We must be governed by a bunch of imbecilic idiots!'

Ron nodded, 'they'll be an attack a day with him gone!'

* * *

May turned slowly to June and the atmosphere in the school grew more and more tense and worried. Tansy missed Hermione terribly especially seeing as she was forced to spend hours and hours revising for her Transfiguration OWL. She knew that Hermione would've spent the time reading and revising with her but the boys, confined to Gryffindor tower like the rest of them, were continuously playing loud games of wizard's chess and exploding snap which was both distracting and annoying. Although the crowded common room was stuffy and claustrophobic, the strict rules and curfews that McGonagall had put in place after the double attack meant that at least she was getting plenty of revision done.

The day of her exam finally dawned and Tansy, who had spent a sleepless night in various stages of panic, was escorted down to breakfast by Percy; the prefects and teachers were on a shepherding rota, ferrying students to and from the Great Hall at breakfast and dinner times. Harry and Ron were already at the Gryffindor table when she arrived. Both were looking tired and preoccupied and were talking in whispers.

'What's the matter?' She asked pulling a tureen of porridge towards her and ladling some into a bowl.

'Nothing, nothing…' Harry did not quite meet her eyes and he sounded tense but she really wasn't in the mood to press the point. Instead she opened _Intermediate_ _Transfiguration_ and propped it up against the milk jug, trying to do some last minute cramming. After breakfast she waited in the entrance hall with the fifth and seventh years ignoring some of the inquiring looks coming her way until Professor McGonagall opened the door to let them re-enter the Great Hall, (which had been transformed into an examination room complete with desks, stacks of spare parchment and a giant hour glass). Professor McGonagall smiled at Tansy as she sat down at her desk and Tansy tried to return it but the muscles in her face didn't seem to be working properly so she only managed a grimace.

Professor McGonagall waited until everyone was sat down and quiet before she said, 'you may begin,' and turned over the hourglass

Tansy took a few deep breaths and, (with shaking hands), turned over the exam paper and began to read the first question. (_1. a) Give the name of a witch or wizard who can morph him/herself into an animal at will and b) give three guidelines which should be followed before any transformation occurs._) Her nerves vanishing in an instant, she smiled, picked up her quill and began to write.

They were called in one by one for the practical part of their examination that afternoon. Tansy was given a wizened old witch called Professor Marchbanks and actually found it quite enjoyable. When Tansy demonstrated a perfect vanishing spell on a kitten the Professor actually gave her a warm smile and a nod.

'Well I think that's all, Laverstock… unless… would like to perform a spell of your own choosing? For a bonus point?' For a split second Tansy felt panicky but then she knew, as surely as if someone had whispered the idea in her ear, what she wanted to do. She'd found the spell in one of the Advanced Transfiguration books; it was a NEWT level transformation into a cat or a dog depending on preference. She'd never attempted it before but the bold side of her, (which she hadn't known existed), won over. Before she had a chance to change her mind she raised her wand.

'Felis silvestris,' she whispered and shut her eyes as the floor began to rush towards her. An appreciative whoop from Professor Marchbanks told her that the spell had worked.

* * *

Flushed with her success, Tansy was escorted back to Gryffindor tower by a fifth year prefect she didn't know. As she walked through portrait hole she was immediately pulled into a quiet(ish) corner of the common room by Harry. 'How was the exam?' He asked but continued before she had a chance to reply. 'Last night Ron and I followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest!' He went on to explain what they had found out and Tansy listened in growing astonishment. When he finally finished she found herself speechless with shock.

'What was… oh what was Hagrid _thinking_?' She said, (when she finally regained the power of speech), 'follow the spiders! You were almost killed!'

Ron snorted, 'it's just like Hagrid to assume that Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his!'

Harry ignored them both, 'so now we know that Hagrid is innocent; he never opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. Oh and Tansy, we think that Moaning Myrtle was the girl killed by the monster. Aragog said she died in a bathroom.' Tansy nodded; that made a great deal of sense and it also explained why Myrtle was so attached to that particular toilet cubicle.

'So the monster is still out there somewhere and… and… the heir of Slytherin too!' She said with a sigh. 'We're not really any closer to finding the solution are we?'

* * *

Please Review. I know the book says all exams were cancelled but somehow I don't think JK meant OWLs and NEWTs.

WindowsToYourSoul – thanks for the review.


	29. Chapter 29

Something wasn't quite right and the more Tansy thought about it, the more frustrated she became; in the mad confusion of Petrified Muggle-borns, giant spiders and OWL revision she felt as if she'd forgotten something important. It was as if she had a complicated jigsaw puzzle and she couldn't work out how to fit the pieces together.

Three days before their end of year exams were due to begin Tansy returned to Gryffindor tower after Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron had gone to their History of Magic Lesson but Tansy's Transfiguration classes had been cancelled for the rest of term because they had all completed their OWL. She'd asked Professor McGonagall whether she should re-join her class but then discovered that she'd already covered the material with Flitwick.

She was delving through her trunk for her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_, (which she hadn't needed since getting _An Idiot's Guide to Simple Potions_). As she sat back triumphantly after five minutes of rummaging, she looked down and saw that her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ had fallen onto the floor and lay open by her knees. As she picked it up her heart missed a beat. There was a picture of a giant half-coiled snake with acid green scales and underneath the inscription _Basilisk; (King of Serpents)_. As Tansy read through the paragraph below the drawing, everything suddenly fell into place: The monster inside the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk. Why hadn't she realised before? Wasn't the symbol of Slytherin House a serpent? Harry could hear the snake's voice in the walls because he could speak Parseltounge and she'd actually seen the thing - after Colin Creevey's attack when she'd just been feeling so ill. Tansy grabbed the book and sprinted out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Ignoring Percy's indignant exclamation, (you're not allowed out of the common room without a prefect), she pulled open the portrait hole and ran down the corridor. The school was quiet; everyone was either in a lesson or in their common rooms, and since nobody was allowed to be roaming the corridors she didn't meet anyone as she sprinted through the school. She knew that Professor McGonagall had a free period and would probably be in the staff-room.

She skidded to a halt outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as she saw Ginny Weasley. The small, red-haired witch was in the process of painting foot high words on the wall, underneath the message that had been written eight months previously. Open on the floor beside her lay Tom Riddle's diary and a strange pulsating white light was coming from the blank pages. A few more pieces of Tansy's mental jigsaw fell into place and she took a nervous step towards Ginny.

'Ginny you need to stop doing that!' She said quietly. Ginny whipped round and Tansy's heart jumped into her mouth; Ginny's face was completely white and her eyes were huge dark holes with red slit-like pupils. She took a small step backwards and withdrew her wand as the younger girl advanced on her. 'Ginny?'

'Expelliarmus!' A deep velvety voice came out of Ginny's mouth, shocking Tansy so thoroughly that she didn't even try to prevent her wand from flying out of her hand. Ginny came towards Tansy with swift steps, pointing the wand towards her chest. 'Stupify!' There was a loud bang and the world went black.

* * *

Tansy's eyes flew open and she yelped with fright; there was a tall, dark haired boy wearing a Slytherin prefect's badge staring down at her. She scrambled backwards, away from him, across the cold stone floor but stopped as her hand encountered icy skin. Ginny was lying, face down, on the floor beside her. Tansy turned her over and touched her cheek. It was like touching marble. For the first time Tansy looked around her properly. She was in a huge underground cavern which was lit by a strange, eerie, green light. Every few meters a tall and ornately carved pillar reared up into the darkness above and Tansy could've sworn she saw the eyes of the carved snakes move. Behind Ginny was a large stone statue. Tansy had seen the man before in Hermione's book, _Hogwarts: A History_; it was Salazar Slytherin.

'Ginny?' Her voice trembled as she shook the younger girl gently.

'You can't help her!' The boy spoke in that same velvety voice that Ginny had used and Tansy swung round to face him. There was something strange about him but she didn't quite manage to put her finger on it until he began to move towards her. He _rippled_ and blurred slightly at the edges as he moved.

'She's not… she's not dead?' She asked in horror. The boy smiled and shook his head.

'Not yet,' he replied smoothly.

'What do… do you mean?' Tansy stammered, turning back to Ginny and trying, unsuccessfully, to find a pulse. 'How did Ginny get like this?' The boy laughed and the noise rebounded off the stone walls and into silence.

'I see that you are confused Tansy…' (Tansy did not ask how he knew her name). '…we are in the Chamber of Secrets…' Tansy nodded; she'd already worked that one out. '…and I suppose the real reason Ginny is like this is because she spilled out her heart to me.' He kicked something across the floor towards her and Tansy recognised it as Riddle's diary.

'Tom Riddle?' She breathed.

Riddle looked pleased and nodded, 'yes this is my diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months.'

Tansy nodded, 'I know I saw her.'

Riddle's eyes hardened, 'you saw far too much,' he snapped coldly. 'You almost ruined everything!'

'Ruined what?' Tansy asked in confusion.

'Little Miss Weasley fed me on a diet of her deepest fears and darkest secrets and I grew powerful. Powerful enough for me to start feeding her some of my own secrets, to start pouring my own soul back into her…' Tansy flinched as the jigsaw completed itself in her mind.

'You made her open the Chamber of Secrets!' she said flatly.

'I did… and now…' Riddle withdrew a wand from his pocket and Tansy recognised it as her own. '... and now I will teach you to mind your own business. You are far too clever for your own good. Seeing the Basilisk after the first attack on the Mud-blood first year… always arriving at the scene of the attack seconds after it had happened… how did I know you hadn't told a teacher?'

'I didn't know what I'd seen!' Tansy's voice trembled with fear, 'and I never told anyone anything… I wish I had though… I should've… that would've stopped you!'

'Then maybe you're not so clever after all!' Riddle said angrily, 'and now Laverstock, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Crucio!'

Pain. White hot burning pain. Worse than the time Big Tim had held her arm over the gas hob. The sound of Tansy's screams echoed around the stone walls. It seemed to go on for ever but finally Riddle removed his wand leaving Tansy crumpled and sobbing at his feet. He allowed her a couple of seconds rest before he hit her with the curse again. Tansy didn't scream this time; it didn't help and Riddle's cruel, cold laughter echoed around the stone walls instead.

'Stop!' A familiar voice shouted. Riddle whipped round and Tansy tried to move away from him but she couldn't get any of her limbs to work.

'I was wondering when you were going to turn up Harry,' Riddle said smoothly.

'Tom – _Tom Riddle_?' Riddle nodded and didn't take his eyes off Harry, who ran over to where Tansy was curled up.

'Tansy, are you okay?' Tansy hissed in reply but Harry was distracted from her almost immediately as he spotted Ginny. 'Ginny? Ginny wake up!'

'She won't wake,' Riddle said in a soft voice.

'Harry… he made… Ginny… open the Chamber of Secrets… don't trust…' There was a sound like a gunshot and Tansy found herself hurled against one of the stone pillars. As she crumpled to the floor, she sank gratefully into unconsciousness.

* * *

A scream pierced the darkness and Tansy struggled to open her eyes. Blinking away the fog which clouded her vision, she screamed and started backwards as an enormous snake swam into focus. It was thrashing and making a high pitched keening cry and, as Tansy watched, it reeled backwards before flopping onto the floor. Tom Riddle stood next to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and was gazing at the dead Basilisk in anger and disbelief. As he started forward she saw Harry, who had been so dwarfed by the Basilisk that she hadn't noticed him before. But, even as she breathed a sigh of relief, his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor. She dragged herself over to him ignoring the burning in her limbs and watched in despair as he wrenched a foot long snake fang out of his arm.

'You're dead Potter!' Riddle said in a smooth voice and Tansy glared at him. 'Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing? He's crying.' Tansy looked up in surprise as a large, flame coloured bird landed next to Harry and laid its head on the open wound. This must be Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Even as she realised this, she remembered something out of a library book and smiled. Riddle looked at her as if she'd gone mad but this didn't sway her.

'Phoenix tears have healing properties,' she said defiantly.

'Get away from him, bird, I said _get away_!' Riddle pointed a wand at Fawkes and there was a loud bang and the phoenix took flight.

Riddle was breathing hard through his nose, 'it makes no difference to me how you die, Potter. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me… I'll kill Laverstock first and then you.' He pointed his wand at Tansy.

'Avada Kedavra!' There was a loud shriek from Fawkes and he swooped overhead and dropped the diary between Tansy and the burst of green light. As Riddle raised his wand for a second time, Harry seized the diary and thrust the long pointed fang through its tattered cover. Ink flowed from the puncture hole and there was a shriek from Riddle as he began to fade.

'Thanks… oh thanks Fawkes!' Tansy sobbed as she hugged the phoenix, (who looked a bit put out and took flight again as soon as he could), 'that's both our lives you've saved!' Then, a faint moan from Ginny put everything else out of her mind. Harry hurried over to the young witch and Tansy attempted to drag herself across the floor towards them. Ginny burst into tears and tried to explain the situation but ended up getting more and more distressed.

'Oh Tansy! You're hurt and it's all my fault!' Ginny sobbed.

'Well at least… at least we're all alive I suppose!' Tansy said more brightly than she felt; her whole body ached from the Cruciatus curse and she thought that one of her ankles was probably broken.

Harry hoisted Tansy over his shoulder and she attempted to hide the sound of pain which escaped her.

'C'mon let's get out of here,' Harry said. 'It's okay Ginny, Ron's waiting in the tunnel; a load of rock fell down but he should've cleared a path by now.' Together the three students left the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

A nice long chapter! Please tell me what you think. COS should be wrapped up in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

It didn't take them long to reach the place where the tunnel had caved in. Ron had managed to shift enough rock to make a sizable hole for them to climb through.

'_Ginny_!' Ron pulled his sister through the gap and hugged her as hard as he could. Harry placed Tansy gently on the floor, sending a wave of pain through her broken ankle as it nudged a spike of rock.

'Tansy are you okay?' Tansy had closed her eyes and was breathing shallowly but, as the pain receded a little, she opened her eyes and nodded.

'What's Lockhart doing down here anyway?' She asked in a whisper, trying to distract herself from the pain.

'His memory's gone!' Ron said sheepishly, 'he, erm, well he tried to cast a memory charm on us but my wand backfired…' he trailed off and Tansy found herself smiling.

'Why did he try and cast the charm on you in the first place?' She asked.

'Well we found out that he's a complete fake! He's just been taking the credit for a load of stuff other people did.' Tansy gave a short, gasping laugh – this was the best news she'd had in a long time.

Fawkes carried them up through a maze of slimy pipes and Tansy was quite surprised when they finally emerged in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but she was too exhausted to do more than raise an eyebrow. Fawkes then led them though the empty school corridors until they reached Professor McGonagall's office. Ron knocked and pushed open the door and, as they entered the room, a shrill scream rang out through the silent corridor and the Weasley parents leapt on Ginny.

Tansy was mildly surprised to see Dumbledore standing beside Professor McGonagall. His beaming smile faltered as he saw Harry holding Tansy in his arms, and he hurried forward, conjuring a cot with his wand.

'Where does it hurt Miss Laverstock?' Professor McGonagall asked in a shaky voice as Harry laid her down and Tansy made a mental assessment of her body.

'I think my ankle's broken…' she began but Harry interrupted her.

'When I arrived Riddle was using a, a _curse _or something on her! I dunno but it was called Crucio and she was on the floor by his feet, twitching all over!' The four adults exchanged horrified glances and there was a moment of shocked silence.

'Riddle?' Professor McGonagall questioned in a shocked voice but Dumbledore held up his hand. There was cold fury in his blue eyes but when he spoke his voice was quite steady and calm.

'Miss Laverstock has been through a terrible ordeal; I will accompany her to the hospital wing. When I return, I am sure that Harry and Ron will fill us in on the details.' He pointed his wand at the cot and levitated Tansy out of the office.

* * *

Tansy was allowed out of the hospital wing as soon as the effects of the Cruciatus curse had worn off. She had been a little bit annoyed to miss the celebrations in the Great Hall but Harry brought her a selection of cupcakes and a plate of chips, (this caused Madam Pomfrey to shake her head and mutter about nutritious food), and at any rate she was exhausted. Harry also quickly told her that he had successfully freed Dobby, (the house-elf who had been giving him cryptic warnings all year), from Mr Malfoy's clutches. He was then hustled out of the hospital wing by an indignant Madam Pomfrey; (this girl needs _rest_).

With Hermione back among them, the happy quartet spent most of the remaining days of term lounging in the sunny grounds. Tansy had discovered a spell at the end of _The Standard Book of Spells – Grade Two_ which froze pumpkin juice instantaneously and Hermione had no trouble at all mastering it and kept them all well stocked. To Tansy's extreme relief all the end of year exams had been cancelled thus preventing Snape from failing her out of spite, (he still ground his teeth menacingly whenever she walked passed and had obviously not forgotten the exploding potion incident).

As they waited in the entrance hall for the horseless carriages to arrive Tansy felt someone tap her on the shoulder and, turning round, she saw the small, red-haired figure of Ginny Weasley.

'Hi Tansy,' she said brightly, 'Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office.' She gave Tansy a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd by the front doors and Tansy grinned at the transformation in her friend.

'You'd best get a move on,' Hermione told her worriedly, 'the carriages will be here in a minute. I'll look after Lucky for you.' Tansy handed over the cat basket and ran up the marble staircase, racking her brains for a reason as to why Professor McGonagall should want to see her; maybe she'd failed her OWL? She swallowed the growing nerves and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Came the brisk reply and Tansy pushed open the door.

Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk and Dumbledore stood by the fireplace.

'Ah Tansy, I'm glad to see you up and about again!' He told her cheerfully and Tansy nodded apprehensively, wondering what was coming next. 'Madam Pomfrey has issued you with another magic-numbing potion should the events of last summer reoccur. I am confident that nothing of the sort will happen again now that you have more control but one shouldn't tempt fate.' He handed Tansy the familiar ruby coloured vial and she put it in her pocket.

'One moment please Miss Laverstock,' Professor McGonagall said crisply as Tansy turned to leave. 'I just wanted to inform you that Professor Marchbanks wrote to me personally after she examined you in Transfiguration. She told me that she's rarely seen such talent in such a young pupil…' Tansy blushed and scuffed her feet against the floor, feeling uncomfortable. '…she has also said that you should expect a good grade in your exam.' Tansy blushed and even darker shade of pink but found herself smiling at Professor McGonagall and was quite surprised to receive a small smile in return.

* * *

The four friends made their made the most of their last few magic-permitting hours aboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry was getting very good at disarming people by magic although Tansy didn't think it was particularly fair when he disarmed both her and Hermione when they were having a chat in the corner of the compartment; in a real duel it was unlikely that the opponent would be sitting on a comfy seat with their wand pointing at the floor! Just before they crossed through the barrier into the Muggle world beyond Harry handed her a scrap of parchment with a hastily scribbled phone number.

'Ring, please ring! I don't think I can stand another summer with only Dudley to talk to!' He begged and she assured him that she would ring at every possible opportunity, (providing Big Tim hadn't smashed up another phone in her absence). After hugging Harry, Ron, Ginny and even the twins at least three times each, Tansy finally said goodbye and walked down the platform with the Grangers, (who gave her a lift across London as they had the previous year). At Paddington station she said goodbye to Hermione, promised to write at least once a week and boarded a train to Cardiff.

* * *

Please Review! POA next!

Just A Thought – thanks have changed it now.

R.H.7-she's fine!

Ariauna-thanks for the review!


	31. Chapter 31

Tansy was not enjoying the holidays; she'd been back at Brooklyn House for nearly a month and she was missing Hogwarts dreadfully. Although she'd kept in close contact with all her friends from school, she still felt cut off from the wizarding world and everyone in it. Yesterday she'd sent off Harry's birthday present and card – she'd got him a pair of Quidditch Goggles and a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages because she knew that he'd been reading the library copy obsessively since first year.

Luckily the past week had been quite peaceful; Big Tim and most of his cronies were on a school trip somewhere in the Brecon Beacons, doing their Duke of Edinburgh Award. Tansy was fervently hoping that they'd either drown in a lake or fall over a cliff. She knew it was harsh but, to be honest, she was beyond caring; they seemed to have become even more thuggish and vulgar over her year of absence and, during the second week of the holidays, one of them had broken Lucky's tail with a well-aimed stone. Luckily Auntie Leigh had seen what had happened through the kitchen window and had taken Tansy and her cat to a nearby vet to have the bone set and cast. Even though she'd taken the money out of the boys' allowances to pay the bill, she had still swallowed their dim-witted lies about 'how they thought it was a fox.' This particular occasion had tested Tansy's new found anger-management skills to the maximum and she still found herself grinding her teeth when she thought of it.

She was sitting, cross-legged on the floor in the garage, tackling a rather nasty essay for Professor Snape on Shrinking Potions. The camp-bed, which Uncle Paul had set up for her on her return for the summer, had given up the ghost during her first week back. It had collapsed under her with a squeak and a groan of hinges during the night, depositing her in an ungainly heap on the floor. Uncle Paul had accused her of jumping up and down on it and had provided her with a sponge roll mat as a replacement which was all very well, but it was a wet summer in Cardiff and the garage leaked, so Tansy would wake up in the morning to find herself sleeping in a puddle.

She sighed as she flicked through _An Idiots Guide to Simple Potions_. Deciding to give up homework for the day as it was nearing two o clock in the morning, she closed the book with a snap and stood up. As she did, a resounding crack echoed through the sleeping garden, making her drop the book into a puddle. Tansy backed into the wall and withdrew her wand from her sleeve as the door was pushed open.

To her complete and utter surprise Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked through. Both looked slightly flustered and both had their wands drawn. Tansy racked her brains to think of what she had done to warrant a visit mid-holiday and her puzzlement must've shown on her face.

'There is no time to explain I'm afraid Tansy,' Dumbledore said, pointing his wand to her trunk which immediately sprang open. He then moved his wand in a wide sweeping motion, sending all her belongings flying into the open trunk, where they arranged themselves colour co-ordinately. Professor McGonagall was looking around the garage in horror.

'Miss Laverstock! Is this where you stay during the holidays?' She asked as her stern gaze took in the damp bedding, bare walls and broken window. Tansy nodded numbly.

'Not now Minerva,' Dumbledore said sharply. 'Come on Tansy; I'm afraid we have to go!'

'Where am I going?' Tansy asked nervously.

'We will explain when we get there; you are in danger the longer we stay here my dear.' Dumbledore answered. Tansy noticed that Professor McGonagall was looking nervously over her shoulder into the dark garden and this scared her even more than Professor Dumbledore's ominous response. Trying to stop her hands from shaking, she hurriedly picked Lucky up and bundled her into her travelling basket, taking care not to touch her broken tail. Swallowing nervously, she grasped Professor McGonagall's arm and was pulled into the familiar suffocating tunnel.

As soon as they arrived Tansy recognised the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic and her heart sank a little. Bearing in mind that it was about half past two in the morning, she was surprised at how many people were rushing around. Many of them appeared to be in a state of panic and quite a few looked as if they'd thrown on the first piece of clothing they could lay their hands on. She could see an elderly wizard who was wearing striped pajama bottoms underneath his robe and another who had obviously forgotten to put on his glasses. She shuddered as she saw two towering, black-cloaked figures in the corner of the room; there was something about them which made her blood run cold.

'Ah you got her out then!' A tall, blonde witch spoke to Professor Dumbledore as he led Tansy towards the lifts.

'Yes thank you Miss Prewitt,' he answered politely, with a small bow. Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue impatiently and they moved on. Tansy's nerves increased tenfold and she hugged Lucky's basket tightly.

'Level One – Minister for Magic and Support Staff,' the lift stated in a cool, female voice. Tansy stepped out and immediately collided with a small, portly man wearing a lime green bowler hat and a sopping wet cloak. She recognised him as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

'Ah Dumbledore, this is the child I presume?' Fudge asked, gesturing them into a spacious office. 'Ah what a night, what a _night_!' He sank into a leather armchair and pointed his wand at the door which swung shut silently. 'Please take a seat… whisky Albus? Minerva?' He pointed his wand at a small drinks cabinet in the corner and several cut glass goblets and a large bottle flew out. He poured them each a generous measure of honey brown liquor before turning to Tansy, who was sitting nervously on the edge of a leather chair, still clasping the cat basket tightly to her chest.

'Miss Laverstock, I am afraid we have some bad news for you.' Tansy gulped and felt herself turning pale. Had something happened to Harry? Or perhaps to Ron or Hermione? 'This is going to be a little, ah, well a little difficult for you to hear I'm sure.' The Minister trailed off, looking awkward, and Tansy turned to Dumbledore in desperation.

'What the Minister is saying Tansy, is that one of your relatives, your uncle as it happens, has escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban.'

'My uncle?' Tansy whispered incredulously.

'Your father's brother,' Dumbledore clarified. 'Your father's name was Regulus Black, I'm afraid that he was a big supporter of Voldemort.' (Fudge yelped and splashed whisky all over himself and Professor McGonagall winced). 'I'm afraid he died before you were born.'

'His brother, Sirius Black, was also a big supporter of You Know Who,' Fudge seemed to have recovered from hearing the name 'Voldemort' and was dabbing whisky off his robes as he talked. 'He was put in Azkaban after murdering thirteen people with a single curse on the night of You Know Who's downfall.' Fudge sniffed bitterly, 'and now he has escaped…'

'But, why was, I mean…' Tansy stammered incoherently, as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

'You were put in deep cover for your own safety. Voldemort's closest supporters were being targeted from all sides. Many died before they could be imprisoned. It seemed as if people would go to any extremes to get revenge. We did not want you targeted.' Dumbledore explained and Tansy nodded.

'And my, my mother?' She stammered. The adults gave each other significant looks.

'You were put in _deep cover _as you have just been told...' Fudge said, a little irritably, 'I'm afraid I cannot tell you about your mother for your own safety.'

'But…' Tansy argued.

'_Deep cover_.' Fudge growled and she backed down, wishing she had more courage.

'Anyway, now that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, your safety is breached; Sirius Black may try to contact you, as you are his closest surviving relative.' Dumbledore told her.

'But he wouldn't hurt me? I mean…' Tansy asked.

'Black is a madman Miss Laverstock; there is no knowing what he might do!' Professor McGonagall spoke for the first time.

'For this reason, to ensure your safety, you will have to spend the rest of the summer here in the Ministry of Magic. We have vacated one of the holding cells on Level Two for you; you should be comfortable enough. I must ask you not to go wandering out of the Ministry during your stay.' Fudge seemed to think that he's given her adequate explanation but Tansy had a million questions running through her mind.

'But…' She tried again but the Minister had held up his hand with an air of finality.

'I'm afraid I have some extremely pressing matters to deal with,' he yawned hugely before continuing. 'Albus, will you remain here? I wish to discuss the safety precautions to be put in place at Hogwarts. Minerva, if you would show Miss Laverstock to her new quarters?' Furious and confused Tansy followed Professor McGonagall out of the office. When she reached the door, she turned round.

'What was my name? Before I was put in deep cover? Who am I?' She whispered.

'You were called Cassiopeia Alya Black,' Professor Dumbledore told her kindly.

* * *

'Here you are Miss Laverstock! Try to remember that it's only for a finite time.' The small cell had a narrow bed, covered in a grey sheet, a desk and a small bathroom area behind a grey screen. The walls were grey too, making it the most depressing room Tansy had ever seen. She felt tears prick her eyes and blinked them away, trying to be brave. Professor McGonagall was looking at her with a strange expression on her face; was it pity? She opened her mouth, as if to say something to the young witch, but then closed it again, shaking her head. 'On a more positive note, your OWL result was phenomenal.' She withdrew a crumpled parchment envelope from her pocket and handed it to Tansy, 'at any rate this should have been delivered later on today, so I see no harm in giving it to you now. Congratulations.'

After the Professor left, Tansy gazed at her reflection in the damp-spotted mirror and took a deep, shaky breath.

'My name is Tansy Laverstock. This is who I am! Cassiopeia Alya Black doesn't exist!'

'You're fighting a losing battle there dear,' the mirror told her in a croaky voice.

Turning back to the narrow bed, Tansy sat down and ripped the letter open, smiling at the somewhat ironic situation: When she'd imagined opening her result she'd always thought that it would take her hours to screw up enough courage, but tonight she'd had enough suspense to last a lifetime. She unfolded the parchment letter.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) - Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) - Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) - Troll (T)_

_TANSY ALYA LAVERSTOCK HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Transfiguration: O*_

Behind the grade was a small piece of pink parchment.

_Dear Miss Laverstock, _

_Congratulations on your achievement. An O* is only awarded at OWL level to those who show talent above and beyond the material required for an OWL. We will begin the NEWT syllabus when you return._

_Best wishes,_

_Professor M McGonagall._

Tansy smiled and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Please review! So now you know who her father is :-)

Thanks for the positive reviews; hope I don't disappoint you!


	32. Chapter 32

_Dear Hermione, I don't really know where to begin. I've tried to write this letter so many times over the past two weeks but…_

Tansy scrunched up the piece of parchment and threw it onto a pile failed-letter attempts in the corner of her cell. She'd been living in the Ministry for Magic for over two weeks now, but she still didn't seem to be able to write anything to her friends. How could she tell them that her father had been a supporter of Voldemort and her uncle was a mass murder who had just escaped from Azkaban? She didn't want to depress them whilst they were on holiday. Ron was in Egypt and Hermione was in France, only Harry seemed to be having a similarly tough time of it – he'd somehow managed to blow up his aunt by mistake and he was now living in The Leaky Cauldron until term started. Tansy fervently wished that she could join him. Life at the Ministry of Magic wasn't bad but it was _boring_. She'd explored the entire Ministry from top to bottom but they hadn't let her outside once and she was longing to see the sun. She hadn't even been allowed to go to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. Everything had been bought by owl order and delivered to her small, lonely cell on Level Two.

She'd been amused to find out that nobody had told Brooklyn House that she wouldn't be back for eleven months. Apparently they hadn't even noticed she was gone for five days and it had been over a week before Auntie and Uncle had reported her missing at the Muggle police station. Tansy grinned to herself as she remembered how two Ministry officials had been dispatched to Cardiff to keep the peace. She stretched out on the narrow bed and opened _Advanced Transfiguration_; she was becoming more and more Hermione-ish; although she'd always spent a lot of time reading she'd never memorised her text-books before, but now, with nothing better to do, she'd found herself doing just that.

Tansy had also sent off for a copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, from which she learned that 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' were one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded families living in Britain. She wrinkled up her nose as she read their motto '_Toujours pur_', and guessed that the whole family had been in Slytherin and were the type of people to support Voldemort and his beliefs. She hadn't been able to find any information specifically regarding her mother or father but she planned to try the school library as soon as she returned to Hogwarts. During her daily wanderings around the Ministry she'd also noticed an office labelled, _Registry Office: wizarding births and deaths, _although they'd refused to help her when she'd finally screwed up enough courage to knock on the door. (Apparently you had to be of age before you could legally trace your family). Tansy sighed and put the book down on her pillow; somehow she didn't fancy waiting until she was seventeen to find out information on her parents.

There was a knock on the cell door, before it was pushed open. Lucius Malfoy walked into the small room, curling his lip in a sneer as he took in narrow bed, bare walls, and the general mess, (Tansy had been frustrated and bored for two weeks and the room had been treated accordingly). His sneer turned into a cold smile as he saw _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, lying open on Tansy's pillow.

'I have your post,' Mr Malfoy said in a cool voice; ever since she'd arrived at the Ministry, her post had been monitored carefully for any suspicious content. Tansy hated the thought of them reading her private mail and was quite convinced that they were all overacting. Now, seeing Malfoy with her letter, completely took the biscuit as far as she was concerned. She reached out her hand for the envelope but Mr Malfoy didn't hand it over. 'From a charming, ah, Muggle-born named Hermione.' He pronounced the word 'Muggle-born' in a way that suggested he was talking about something really horrible and contagious.

'Thank you,' Tansy said stiffly, as she tried to contain her anger. She knew that Mr Malfoy could be held personally responsible for the events at Hogwarts last year. When she thought of how he had nearly killed both Ginny and herself, not to mention Hermione, Justin and Colin, she wanted to scream at him.

Mr Malfoy still didn't hand over the letter. Instead he crossed over to the bed and picked up _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. 'Ah the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black – blood purity is so important, especially nowadays…' he sighed and tossed the book carelessly to the floor. 'You know if I was looking for my mother then I would start a little closer to home; all the ancient pure-blood families intermarried to keep their blood status.' He dropped the letter on her pillow and swept out of the room. Tansy stared after him for a few seconds before turning to the envelope. A piece of parchment had been hastily stuffed in behind Hermione's neat letter. She unfolded it and immediately saw that it was the Black family tree done in green ink. She could see that her grandparents, Orion and Walburga Black, had been cousins before they married. A single green line led down to Sirius and Regulus but the family tree stopped there and Tansy wasn't on it at all; Regulus Black had died single and heir-less, aged eighteen. She looked across to the right and saw the names Bellatrix, Andromeda and finally Narcissa, who had married Lucius Malfoy and produced Draco. Her stomach contracted a little; she was related to Draco Malfoy. She studied the family tree for a few more minutes before tucking it safely between the pages of _Advanced Transfiguration_; she couldn't really see how it could be helpful to her search at the moment.

* * *

That evening, fueled by anger and frustration after Mr Malfoy's visit, Tansy quietly left her cell after everyone had gone home for the night. She usually avoided wandering around after hours because the dim lighted Ministry was quiet and creepy, but tonight she felt as if she had to do something to slake her curiosity or go stir crazy. Instead of taking the noisy lift, she crept to the end of Level Two where a door led to a narrow, winding staircase. She came out on Level One, almost opposite her intended destination; the Registry Office. Avoiding the large marble umbrella stand by the door, she withdrew the ebony wand from her sleeve and muttered 'Alohomora'. The door swung open with a creak and Tansy quickly entered the office and closed the door behind her. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead and under her armpits and her heart was beating very fast; she was using forbidden magic, banking on her extremely vague knowledge of the trace; she knew that the Ministry could detect magic around underage wizards and witches but they could not detect who had cast the spell. With magic occurring frequently around her for the past two weeks, one more spell would, hopefully, go unnoticed.

The office was extremely bare and empty for a place that was supposed to hold records of the entire British wizarding population. There were three desks, a few chairs and two small filing cabinets, one labelled 'Births' and one 'Deaths'. Tansy was vaguely amused to see that somebody had drawn a smiley face on the 'Births' cabinet and a sad one on the 'Deaths' cabinet. Wondering how one small filing cabinet could possibly hold all the birth details, Tansy crossed over to it and pulled out the top drawer, jumping backwards in alarm as meters and meters of drawer rolled out into the office; evidently the cabinet had an undetectable extension charm on it. She helped herself to the file labelled A-C and flicked quickly through the A's and then more slowly through the B's until she came to Family: BLACK.

Her excitement quickly changed to disappointment and anger as she thumbed through the sheath of papers and realised that, once again, she wasn't there. It seemed as if nobody in her family had cared enough about her to register her birth. According to the family tree and now the birth register she didn't even exist! She felt tears form in her eyes and blindly stuffed the file back into the drawer before slamming it shut, not caring about the amount of noise she was making. As she turned towards the door, suddenly, a loud clang echoed down the corridor outside.

'Ow, oh ow!' She heard somebody saying. Then the door was pushed open and Tansy saw a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair and a pale heart shaped face. She grinned at Tansy.

'Wotcher!' She said brightly, 'thought it might be you!'

'I, um, I…' Tansy stuttered.

'It's okay! I was on guard duty tonight and I heard noises, I saw your room, um cell thing was empty so I guessed it was you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone; curiosity's not a sin and what they don't know won't kill them eh?' She'd steered Tansy out of the office by this point, closed and locked the door with a spell and righted the large marble umbrella stand, (which she'd obviously fallen over). 'Besides, when I was at school I never behaved. Just be careful though, not everyone is as lenient as me; if my boss should catch you wandering about on Level One after hours, you could end up with one limb fewer or something…' Tansy recoiled slightly and was almost thankful when they reached her room.

* * *

About two weeks later, Tansy was wandering around Level Two rather dispassionately when she literally bumped into Mr Weasley. He was looking extremely tanned and seemed unsurprised to see her.

'Ah Tansy! How are you?' He asked, scanning her up and down as if expecting some symptom of unhappiness or neglect to manifest itself.

'Fine thanks Mr Weasley, did you um, have a good holiday?' Tansy asked awkwardly.

'Yes, yes…' Mr Weasley was still looking at her strangely so Tansy carried on speaking.

I um got you a present; I was at this fair thing in Cardiff...' she beckoned Mr Weasley to follow her back to her cell, where she rummaged in her trunk. The present was a small, working model of a bike and Mr Weasley was thrilled by it.

'Oh Tansy, it's perfect!' He said with enthusiasm, as he turned the miniature pedals and watched the wheels spin round. 'Listen Tansy, if there was anything I could've done to prevent you having such a horrible summer then…' he trailed off and Tansy shrugged. 'I only arrived back at work today, I'm sorry; I had no idea…'

'That's okay Mr Weasley,' she replied awkwardly. 'Just, um, please don't tell Ron!' She finished in a rush.

Mr Weasley looked confused, 'well if that's what you want but, Merlin's beard, why not Tansy?'

Tansy didn't know how to answer; all she knew was that she wasn't ready for her friends to find out. She knew that she'd have to tell them eventually but not _now_. How were you supposed to tell your friends that you were related to a murderer and that most of your family had supported the most evil wizard of all time?

'I'm just, I'm just not ready for, for people to know,' she finally stammered out and Mr Weasley nodded kindly.

'Well if you're sure, but he's been very worried about you since you stopped replying to his letters. Anyway you'll see him in a week's time on the Hogwarts Express.' Tansy nodded; as far as she was concerned the week couldn't pass quickly enough.

* * *

Please Review!

CrystalMoon0889 Thanks.

R.H.7 I hate Fudge as well! He's so shallow.


	33. Chapter 33

The thirty-first of August finally came around and Tansy received numerous cards and presents in the post from her friends and Mr and Mrs Weasley. That afternoon, as Tansy was packing her trunk, a grim faced Ministry official arrived at her door. He was holding a roughly wrapped package.

'This was sent in the post two weeks ago. It had to be screened for curses and enchantments.' The man handed her the package and backed out of the cell before saying, 'someone will arrive to take you to Kings Cross at ten tomorrow morning. Make sure you're ready.'

As soon as he had gone, Tansy unwrapped the package carefully; her heart was beating wildly and she felt slightly nauseous. As the final layer of parchment fell away, a beautiful diamond and sapphire pendant appeared. The sapphire had been knotted in silver and the diamonds were set around the edge like tiny stars. Behind the necklace, a hastily scribbled 'Happy Birthday', was scrawled across a piece of grubby parchment. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the 'contact' that the Ministry had been waiting for. Sirius Black had finally sent her something. Suddenly repulsed, she scrunched the packaging around the necklace and threw the whole thing into the bottom of her trunk; Sirius Black was a murderer and she wanted nothing at all to do with him. No amount of beautiful jewellery would change her mind about _that_.

* * *

The next day she was escorted to platform nine and three quarters by a wizard with a false eye and a wooden leg. His face was so heavily scarred that he didn't even look human and Tansy found him terrifying.

'Tansy, Tansy!' Hermione was running towards her, looking incredibly tanned; her skin was honey coloured and even her brown hair appeared to have picked up some natural highlights from the sun. 'Tansy! Why did you stop writing? What happened?' Hermione asked breathlessly, as she threw her arms around the smaller girl. Tansy staggered and pulled back, feeling a little awkward. To her horror she felt tears pricking her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before Hermione could see.

'Hey Tansy!' Ron had come over and was looking warily at her. 'You okay?' He asked shortly.

'Tansy, how cracking to see you!' Fred and George had bobbed up on either side of her and Tansy had to swallow the lump in her throat; everyone was so happy to see her. Before she could disgrace herself by crying or doing something equally stupid, she quickly pulled her trunk over to the nearest carriage and began to heave it through the door.

'Ah Tansy!' Mrs Weasley had noticed her. She enfolded Tansy into a warm hug before pulling away and holding her at arm's length. 'You're looking pale and thin; make sure you eat properly this term! Why, Ginny is already taller than you!' Tansy shrugged; most people were taller than her – the growing spurt she'd had during first year had stopped almost as quickly as it had started, and she hadn't even needed new robes this year.

'Tansy, how good to see you,' Percy said pompously, grasping her hand and pumping it up and down. 'Had a good summer?' Tansy nodded unconvincingly and Mrs Weasley smiled kindly down at her, in a way that suggested she knew a little too much about what had happened. The whistle blew and Mrs Weasley began hugging them at random; Tansy was pleased when she was caught twice. They all bundled themselves onto the train; Harry only just made it in time because he'd been having an intense conversation with Mr Weasley. As the train picked up speed and rounded a corner, he turned to his friends, looking grave.

'All right Tansy? Had a good summer? Listen, I need to talk to the three of you in private.'

'Go away, Ginny,' Ron said and she stalked off, obviously annoyed.

They made their way down the train until they came to a relatively empty compartment; the only occupant was a pale-looking wizard, wearing extremely shabby robes, who was fast asleep in the corner by the window. A small, battered case on the luggage rack above him pronounced him to be 'Professor R J Lupin.'

'I need to talk to you as well,' Tansy muttered as they sat down.

'What do you think he teaches?' Ron asked, frowning at the new Professor.

'That's obvious,' Hermione whispered, 'there's only one vacancy isn't there?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts I suppose,' Ron said thoughtfully. 'Well I hope he's up to it. Anyway…' He turned to Harry, '…what was it you were going to tell us?'

Harry took a deep breath, 'look, last night when I went downstairs to fetch Scabbers' rat tonic and I heard your parents arguing Ron…' He explained what Mr and Mrs Weasley had been arguing about and the warning that Mr Weasley had given him on the platform.

'Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful…' Hermione seemed as though she was about to have a full blown panic-attack and Ron looked horrified. Tansy stood up; she could feel the blood pulsing in her ears and she didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen from the air.

'Tansy? Tansy? Are you okay? You've gone terribly pale…' Tansy ignored Hermione's panicked question and stumbled over to the door and out into the corridor. She only just reached the toilet in time before she vomited violently. Wiping her mouth she slid down the door and into a sitting position and put her head in her hands, trying to order her thoughts. Sirius Black had escaped to kill Harry! Her uncle wanted one of her best friends dead! How long she sat there, she didn't know, but a loud banging on the door interrupted her thoughts.

'- Tansy? Tansy, are you okay?'

'- Try that spell thing to open doors!'

'- Alohomora!'

The door swung outwards and Tansy grabbed her legs to stop herself from tumbling over backwards. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into her knees.

'Tansy are you okay?' Hermione's asked quietly and she crouched down next to Tansy and put a gentle arm around her shoulders. It was this gesture which finally broke the damn and Tansy found herself sobbing uncontrollably into her best friend's shoulder, with Harry and Ron standing awkwardly over them.

'Tansy, what is it?' Hermione asked, aghast.

Tansy sniffed and tried to stop crying. Her friends helped her up and back into the compartment, and then steered her gently into a seat. Harry slid the door across before sitting down opposite her.

'Tansy?' He asked gently, 'what is it? Why didn't you write back for the whole of August? What happened?'

'You can tell us,' Ron put in.

Tansy gave another huge, sloshy sniff and wiped her still-streaming eyes with a tissue that Hermione handed to her.

'I f- found out th- that S- Sirius Black is my uncle!' She said between sobs. Hermione gasped and Ron and Harry both looked shocked at this piece of information. 'D- Dumbledore and McGonagall f- fetched me from C- Cardiff the night he escaped from Azkaban. I h- had to stay in the M- Ministry of Magic until term started in case he t- tried to h- hurt me. They p- put me in d- deep cover when I w- was j- just a baby! I d- didn't know how to tell you; he m- murdered so many p- people and they s- said my f- father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who as w- well. I d- didn't want you t- to h- hate me b- because of it…' She trailed off as another sob wracked through her body.

Harry was looking as though somebody had hit him around the head with a frying pan. There were a few seconds of silence before he finally spoke.

'Tansy, just because people in your family supported Voldemort doesn't mean that we're going to hate you for it. I mean, you can't help who your parents and relatives are. Look at me; I've got the _Dursleys_.'

Hermione nodded, 'we're your friends Tansy; having bad relatives doesn't mean that you're like them.'

'B- but if it's in my b—blood…' Tansy almost howled.

'It's our choices that show us who we are far more than our abilities,' Harry said wisely. 'You know Dumbledore told me that when I thought I ought to have been put in Slytherin.' Tansy gave him a watery smile and accepted a chocolate frog from Hermione.

Hermione, tactfully, changed the subject and began talking about the village of Hogsmeade.

'Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore?' She asked and Tansy couldn't help but feel that her voice was overly bright and slightly false.

'I expect it will,' Harry answered gloomily. 'You'll have to tell me about it when you find out.' Ron started protesting vehemently but Tansy looked up in relief – she wasn't the only one going to be left behind. She gave one last sniff.

'I, I won't be going to Hogsmeade either Harry, so at least we'll be able to hang out together.' Nobody looked surprised by this piece of information. After all, she'd been living in the Ministry of Magic since before the permission slips had been issued.

* * *

After a brief altercation between Hermione and Ron, (about Hermione's new pet cat, Crookshanks), the rest of the journey passed relatively quickly. Harry and Ron began a very spirited match of wizards chess and Hermione chatted to Tansy. Tansy told her best friend about how she had tried to find information on her birth parents and Hermione promised to help her search the school library.

'We _must_ be nearly there!' Ron moaned, 'I'm _starving_!' Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth the train began to slow. Tansy shook her head.

'We can't be there yet; there's another half-hour at least.' She looked at Hermione's watch which confirmed her suspicions.

'So why are we stopping?' Harry asked as the train came to a stop with a jolt. As he spoke, all the lamps went out and they were plunged in darkness. 'Maybe we've broken down?'

A clammy cold had begun to creep through the train and Tansy hugged herself nervously. The carriage door squeaked open, announcing the arrival of Neville and Ginny and in the panic that followed Professor Lupin woke up. 'Quiet!' He said in a hoarse voice and Tansy shied away from him in alarm. The Professor illuminated a handful of crackling yellow flames and made his way across the compartment. 'Stay where you are,' he told the six students.

Before he could reach the door, it slid slowly open with a long drawn our squeak, which seemed to Tansy like the cry of an animal in pain. A towering, black-cloaked figure stood in the doorway, its face hidden in a mass of shadows. A slimy, half rotted, scabbed hand emerged from under the cloak and the creature drew a deep, rattling breath. An intense cold penetrated Tansy, down to her very bones. The creature looked around the cabin before focussing on Tansy, who was sitting closest to the door. It reached out the slimy hand and grasped her by the neck, lifting her towards its face. Memories began to flood her thoughts as she choked and struggled against the cold.

- Tom Riddle was laughing at her as she writhed in pain at his feet…

- Big Tim was holding her arm over the gas flame…

- Her foster mother called her a freak and locked her in her bedroom for a week…

- She was expelled from her third junior school at the age of seven…

- A black haired, wild-eyed woman shouted 'Crucio' and watched as her baby daughter thrashed on the floor in front of her…

- A tall, pale man was approaching her as she sat in her high-chair…

Then the coldness swept over her head and she knew no more.

* * *

Ah not a happy chapter I'm afraid. Tansy really is having a tough time at the moment :-(

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

'Tansy, Tansy!' Someone was shaking her; trying to wake her up, but her head felt woozy and opening her eyes seemed to be as unfeasible as flying without a broomstick. 'Tansy, please wake up!' Tansy prised open her eyes and saw that Hermione was kneeling above her, looking terrified. The Hogwarts Express was moving again and the black-cloaked creature had gone. She glanced nervously around the compartment; Harry looked almost as bad as she felt and Ginny, Neville and Ron were all looking scared and upset. There was no sign of Professor Lupin.

'What happened?' She croaked as Hermione helped her to sit up. 'What was that thing?'

'It was a Dementor from Azkaban, searching the train for Sirius Black...' Ron explained, looking pale.

'It grabbed you by the throat and it started lifting you up towards its face,' Hermione continued as he trailed off; she looked close to tears and her voice shook slightly. 'None of us knew what to do but Professor Lupin said; _that is not the Black you seek, be gone_. Only it didn't move and you'd gone all rigid and started twitching. We were all looking at you, so none of us noticed that Harry had passed out and had fallen to the floor until Lupin stepped over him. He muttered a spell which sent a load of silver light at the Dementor and it dropped you and sort of glided backwards and away…'

'It was horrible,' Neville said in a high voice. 'It got really cold and, and I remembered horrible things…'Ginny gave a small sob and Hermione went over to comfort her. Tansy shivered and pulled herself up onto a seat, her arms shaking from the effort. Harry was looking slightly ashamed about his reaction to the Dementor and Tansy put a comforting hand on his arm; having read about Azkaban and Dementors after she'd found out about Sirius Black, she knew that they made you relive the worst times of your life; what Harry had experienced was enough to make anyone pass out. She made a mental note to tell him when they were on their own.

* * *

Even though Professor Lupin had given her some chocolate on his return from talking to the train driver, Tansy still felt clammy and shaky as they got off the train at Hogsmeade station. As they trundled up the long castle drive in a horseless carriage, she closed her eyes and leant her head against the door until they ground to a halt beside the wide front steps. After a brief altercation with Malfoy, which was cut short by Professor Lupin, they entered the castle, but as they were crossing the entrance hall Professor McGonagall called them over.

'Potter, Granger, Laverstock! I want a word with you in my office! Move along there Weasley.' Ron huffed and made his way over to the Great Hall, after promising to save them places near him at the Gryffindor table.

They entered Professor McGonagall's office and Tansy blushed as she saw that Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that the two of you were taken ill on the train, Potter, Laverstock.' Professor McGonagall explained and Tansy blushed an even deeper colour while Harry protested that they were fine.

'I'll be the judge of that Mr Potter,' the matron said reprovingly and proceeded to give them both a thorough examination. When she had finally given them the all clear, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to wait outside whilst she talked to the two girls about their timetables.

'Now, Miss Laverstock,' she began, as soon as Harry had shut the office door. 'I was thrilled by your grade for your OWL; this school hasn't seen an O star since I myself was a pupil…' Professor McGonagall blushed, if possible, an even deeper shade of pink than Tansy as she said this, and she hurriedly changed the subject. '…as you have decided to take four extra subjects this year, which wouldn't fit into an average timetable at any case, I have arranged for you to take your Arithmancy class with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins whilst your housemates are in Transfiguration. You will join sixth year Transfiguration on Tuesdays and Fridays which will require you to miss Charms. Professor Flitwick is looking forward to tutoring you individually again this year.' Tansy nodded and wasn't at all surprised when the Professor then turned to Hermione; Hermione was taking five extra subjects and there was absolutely no way that all of them could possibly fit into a normal timetable. 'Miss Granger, would you like Miss Laverstock to stay whilst we discuss your timetable?' When Hermione nodded the Professor went on to explain that Hermione was to be given a time turner to enable her to attend all of her classes; Tansy privately felt that Hermione must be crazy to self-inflict such an intense workload. After all, if she'd had it her way then she wouldn't even have chosen four new subjects, not when she had to juggle NEWT level Transfiguration as well.

* * *

Tansy didn't enjoy the feast that much; her mind was rather preoccupied and she was still upset by the memories that had resurfaced on the train. She toyed with her food and was pleased when the feast finally came to an end and they could make their way to Gryffindor tower. That night, she lay awake, gazing up at the dark hangings on her four-poster. From what she'd remembered, it seemed as if her mother had been just as terrible as the rest of her family; she'd put the Cruciatus curse on her own daughter. Tansy didn't know what she'd done to deserve such treatment; she must've been barely a year old. She dug deep in her mind but no other memories of her mother would surface and she couldn't work out who the pale man was either. She sighed and rolled over, pushing her face into the soft pillow.

The following morning Tansy and her friends made their way up to North Tower for their first Diviniation class. Tansy found Professor Trelawney extremely strange and had to bite back her laughter as the Professor began the lesson. Hermione also looked as if she was trying not to roll her eyes. After a few minutes of introduction, they were instructed to collect a cup of tea and begin interpreting tea leaves. Tansy was immediately posed with a problem; she never drank tea. She surreptitiously emptied her cup into a conveniently placed vase, (surprisingly, Hermione found this hilarious and didn't reprimand her).

Tansy then took Hermione's cup and opened her copy of _Unfogging The Future_.

'Right, well you've got a sort of round, dark, soggy blob thing.' She began and Hermione sniggered loudly.

'My turn,' Hermione said. 'Okay, well you've got a sort of triangle thing; no idea what that means but that thing there could be a fish – so that means that you're going to have good luck. But there's a blob there which looks a bit like an acorn – that means a windfall, unexpected gold or a pregnancy. You're not pregnant are you?' She concluded sarcastically and Tansy began having hysterics. Both Harry and Ron, who were sitting nearby, snorted with laughter too. Professor Trelawney swept over to them, looking slightly reproving. She took Tansy's cup from Hermione and a sudden hush fell over the room.

'The volcano; your deepest secret will be revealed to all and trouble will erupt.' Professor Trelawney moved the cup round, 'ah the dagger; do not trust anyone with your secrets...'

'But, you've just said that her secret is going to be revealed to all!' Hermione interrupted in a loud whisper and Ron sniggered. Professor Trelawney ignored them both.

'The needle; a painful repair. Oh and finally tear drops; sadness and suffering. Yours is not a happy cup my dear.' Tansy looked at her stonily and was relieved when she moved on to talk to Lavender and Parvati.

'Well that looks like an animal. Yeah it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…' Tansy, Hermione and Harry began laughing again as Ron attempted to decipher Harry's tea leaves. Most unfortunately this caused Professor Trelawney to sweep over to their table again. She proceeded to tell Harry that he had something called 'the Grim' in his cup. If she was honest, then Tansy didn't think it looked like a Grim; she was quite amused when Hermione actually told the Professor this.

* * *

After lunch, the four third years had their first Care of Magical Creatures class which was held outside in the grounds, unfortunately with the Slytherins. Tansy had been pleased but also a little apprehensive to find out that Hagrid had now taken over the role of Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Having had altogether too much contact with the sort of animals Hagrid enjoyed rearing, she was vainly hoping that he wouldn't bring anything too dangerous into the class. Her hopes were dashed slightly when he led out a dozen enormous half-horse-half-eagle creatures; Hippogriffs. Although they were beautiful in an odd sort of way, they also had a dangerous combination of talons, beaks and hooves.

She watched nervously as Harry approached a grey Hippogriff called Buckbeak and was thankful when the demonstration was over and he returned safely to the ground. As Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, the rest of the class began bowing nervously. Tansy, Hermione and Ron began practicing on a chestnut coloured one which seemed to like Ron but wasn't so keen on the two girls. As she tried for the fourth time to get the creature to sink to its knees, a scream echoed round the paddock. To her horror, she looked round and saw that Malfoy was lying on the ground, blood blossoming over his robes. Hagrid wrestled the grey Hippogriff, Buckbeak, back into his collar before picking Malfoy up and running up to the castle with him.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds and then the class erupted; all the Slytherins were shouting and condemning Hagrid whilst the Gryffindors hastened to stand up for him. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who Tansy suspected had more-than-friendly feelings for Malfoy, was actually in tears. Deeply shaken, Tansy and her friends made their way to the Great Hall for dinner; none of them felt particularly hungry.

'They wouldn't sack him, would they?' Hermione asked anxiously.

Tansy shrugged, 'I really hope not! But that was an awful thing to happen in Hagrid's first class.' She answered nervously.

* * *

After dinner, her friends made their way up to Gryffindor tower to start on their homework but Tansy had her first Charms class with Professor Flitwick. She was so worried about Hagrid that she couldn't pay attention to the lesson, (revision of the levitation charm). Although she'd been able to perform the spell for almost two years, tonight she didn't seem to be able to do it and she accidentally mutated the feather into a live chicken which knocked tiny Professor Flitwick over as it tried to find a way out of the classroom. She wasn't at all surprised when she was given extra homework.

Despite the fact that it was almost past curfew, Tansy went to the library after Professor Flitwick allowed her out. She avoided the librarian, Madam Pince, and went straight to the back where the old school records were kept; she knew this from her desperate searches for the name 'Laverstock' in her first year. After two hours of searching, she came across Regulus Black; she'd been right in assuming that he'd been in Slytherin. Apparently he'd been a Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team and also a prefect. She smirked slightly as she copied these details down onto a piece of parchment; her lack of proficiency in the broomstick department obviously didn't come from her father.

She left the library at around midnight and was making her way back to Gryffindor tower when Filch caught her. Tansy felt too exhausted to complain as he dragged her roughly through the castle to Professor McGonagall's office. The Professor was wearing a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet and was sitting behind her desk reading _Transfiguration Today_. There was a jug of hot chocolate and a plate of ginger newts beside the magazine.

'Well?' She asked Tansy as soon as Filch had left them.

'I'm, I'm sorry Professor,' Tansy said tiredly. 'I don't, well I don't really have a good excuse; I was in the library and I forgot the time.' Professor McGonagall looked at Tansy sternly over her square rimmed spectacles. 'I just…' Tansy's voice trembled a little. 'I just wanted to find out some information on my, well on Regulus Black…' She trailed off and was quite surprised when Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly.

'Come and sit down Miss Laverstock,' she said as she drew up a chair with her wand and conjured another mug from thin air. She poured Tansy a cup of steaming chocolate and handed her a ginger newt.

'It must be hard trying to come to terms with this Miss Laverstock?' She questioned gently and Tansy nodded. 'I'm sorry about how the summer holiday turned out for you,' the Professor went on. 'We tried to arrange accommodation at Hogwarts for you, but after the distressing events of last year I'm afraid that was impossible.'

Tansy shrugged, 'it's just, it's just hard knowing that, well that my uncle is a murderer and my father probably was too…' Tansy said quietly and quickly drained her hot chocolate before the Professor could see the tears forming in her eyes.

'You know, just because members of your family have committed dreadful deeds in the past, does not make you a dreadful person Miss Laverstock. You have always been, and always will be your own person. I hope you will try to remember that.' Tansy nodded and bit her lip.

'Harry said the same thing to me,' she admitted.

'You have good friends, and you are an incredibly bright pupil.' Professor McGonagall said briskly. 'This may be a difficult time for you but I am confident that you will rise above this. You will go far Miss Laverstock! You can always come to me, should you need to talk.'

Professor McGonagall escorted Tansy back to Gryffindor tower. Tansy fell into bed, feeling happier that she had been for over a month. Lucky jumped up beside her and she fell asleep, stroking the purring cat.

* * *

Ah my longest chapter ever! Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

The next two days past quickly and Thursday morning dawned. Tansy, (who was still having trouble sleeping), was awake at four and spent the hours until breakfast checking her Potions holiday homework. She wasn't looking forward to their first lesson back with Snape and wanted to give him as little reason as possible to pick on her. As she downed black coffee at the Gryffindor table, Hermione plonked herself down on the bench next to her.

'I found this in the library yesterday,' she began as she helped herself to some toast. 'I would've told you before but Ron was accusing Crookshanks of trying to get Scabbers _again_ and I forgot…' She passed over an ancient article which read, _Regulus Black; youngest chairman of the Society for Transfiguration_. 'It must be where you get your talent from!' Hermione said happily, buttering her toast, but Tansy just pushed the article back across the table.

'I don't want anything from him!' She said forcefully, surprised at how angry she felt. Hermione glanced worriedly at her friend before slipping the article back into her bag.

* * *

'Today we will be brewing a Shrinking Solution. You have all completed an essay on this concoction over the summer holidays so I expect each and every one of you to make a decent job of it, or suffer my displeasure. You have two hours; you may begin.' Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard and the instructions appeared in coloured chalk. He then settled down behind his desk to mark their homework.

The lesson progressed relatively easily. Snape was picking on Neville and, although Tansy felt desperately sorry for him, she was thankful that Snape had, so far, left her alone. About half way through the lesson Malfoy swaggered in and set up his cauldron by Tansy and her friends. After he'd milked his wound for it was worth, he turned to her and lowered his voice.

'My mother isn't at all happy about my injury,' he sighed theatrically and his eyes narrowed with malice. 'I wonder if your _mother_ would feel the same way Laverstock?' Tansy accidentally dropped an entire bag of chrysanthemum petals into her cauldron which caused her potion to fizz threateningly and turn bright pink. She ignored it and turned to Malfoy.

'What, what do you know?' She stammered.

'Well that _would_ be saying wouldn't it?' Malfoy sneered, 'of course I mustn't disclose too much information; it is, after all, _classified_ information, you know _deep_ cover and all that.' He raised his voice, 'Potter, quarter my rat spleen for me.'

'Please…' Tansy began but Ron interrupted.

'Shh, Snape's coming!'

'Pink, ah _Laverstock_?' From the slight pause and the way he said her name, Tansy could tell that Snape knew what her real surname was. Before she could process this, however, the Professor had continued. 'Well I think that means we'll have two candidates for animal testing.' To Tansy's horror, he strode to the front of the class and picked Lucky up by the scruff of her neck. 'I found your cat wandering near my office this morning and I thought she could be of assistance in today's lesson.' He sneered.

'You can't! Tansy doesn't have any time to change her potion now!' Ron protested.

'Please Professor…' Hermione pleaded and many of the other Gryffindors also objected.

Tansy stood up slowly as Snape advanced, holding her beloved cat; there was only one thing for it. Removing her wand from her sleeve she pointed it at her cauldron.

'Lebes suscrova!' There was a flash of pink light and the cauldron vanished. In its place stood a small pink and grey pig. The Gryffindors cheered and clapped but Snape looked furious. He dropped the cat and advanced on Tansy with his wand drawn. She glared defiantly at him as she picked Lucky up and held her close. She hated him so passionately that she had to mentally control herself to prevent something from exploding.

'So…' He began ominously. He pointed his wand at the pig, but nothing happened; he seemed unable to undo Tansy's Transfiguration. Seething, he turned to Tansy. 'I think another week of detentions would do you some good Laverstock. Now get out of my sight, all of you!' Tansy, weak with relief, hurriedly left the classroom; detention, she could cope with, losing Lucky, she could not.

* * *

That afternoon they had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. After taking the register, the Professor led them through the school to the staff-room. As the class filed through the door, Snape got up from a low armchair. Tansy shrank back slightly as he glared at her; the morning's escapade was clearly on both their minds.

'Leave the door open Lupin. I'd rather not witness this.' Snape strode towards the door but turned round as he reached it. 'Possibly no one has warned you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to trust him with anything difficult. You also have Miss Tansy Laverstock who is a defiant troublemaker with a frightful temper.' Both Neville and Tansy blushed but Professor Lupin only raised an eyebrow. He proceeded to tell Snape that he wanted Neville to assist him and that he was sure Tansy would behave herself. Harry and Ron smirked but Tansy felt slightly anxious; she'd already provoked Snape enough for a lifetime, without Lupin adding to his grudges.

A Boggart had taken up residence in the staff-room wardrobe and Professor Lupin explained that they each had to think of what scared them the most and try to make it comical. Tansy dug around in her mind; she was scared of loads of things but she had no idea what scared her the _most_. She went to the back of the queue, trying to get a bit more time and watched, with mounting panic, as each of her classmates tackled their most extreme phobia. As Ron's Boggart-spider rolled towards her, she jumped backwards and Harry, who was standing beside her, raised his wand.

'Here!' Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and, _crack!_ The Boggart became a silvery white orb – Tansy barely had time to wonder why Professor Lupin was scared of crystal balls before he called Neville forward to finish off the Boggart, and it changed into a replica of Professor Snape for the second time.

As they filed out of the staff-room, Harry and Hermione both expressed regrets that they hadn't been able to face the Boggart but Tansy felt relieved; if a Dementor could make her remember terrible things about her childhood, what shape would a Boggart assume when it saw her? Finding out who she was had come at a terrible price; Tansy had always imagined that her life before being placed in a care home had been good, that she'd been loved and _wanted_. Now she knew better and she shuddered to think what else her past was hiding.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts rapidly became most people's favourite class but Tansy didn't enjoy it as much as everyone else. True, it was nice to have a Professor who actually knew the subject, (unlike Professor Lockhart), but Professor Lupin was cool and withdrawn with her, always calling her 'Miss Laverstock' while he called everyone else by their first names. Tansy thought she knew the reason why; Lupin knew who she really was and, from old school records, she'd found out that Lupin had been at Hogwarts at the same time as Sirius and Regulus Black. They'd probably hated each other.

Tansy loved Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes but Care of Magical Creatures had turned into a bit of a joke and Divination, frankly, made her feel uncomfortable; Professor Trelawney seemed convinced that both she and Harry were about to drop down dead at any second. To start with it was quite amusing but after a while it became both embarrassing and irritating and Tansy began to dread the hours spent in the stuffy, over-perfumed room. She'd also developed a slight allergy to the cloying scent exuded by the fire, and always left at the end of class with streaming eyes and a stuffed up nose. After completing two weeks' worth of remedial Potions with Snape, (he'd given her another week of detentions for no apparent reason), Tansy had decided to play Snape at his own game; she would try so hard in Potions that he would be forced to give her good grades. Before every lesson she would memorise the potion and every piece of homework would take her hours. It satisfied her no end when, during one lesson at the start of October, he finally swept frostily past her cauldron without criticism.

Draco Malfoy was still being utterly insufferable and, every time he saw Tansy, he would hint loudly that he knew more about her parentage than she did. Hermione would whisper 'ignore him, ignore him, ignore him…' over and over again but Tansy found it very trying; she couldn't help but feel that he had a point - he did know more about where she came from than she did. She was also furious at his father for telling him; after all, it was supposed to be confidential information and Lucius Malfoy had no right to spread it through his family even if he was in the Minster for Magic's inner circle.

* * *

'I can't wait to get inside the sweet-shop!' Ron said, 'they have the most _amazing_ selection of...'

'Ron please will you concentrate for five more minutes? This is due in tomorrow.' Hermione interrupted, sounding stressed out. Tansy was sitting with her two friends in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. All three of them were tackling their Astronomy homework but Ron's mind was clearly wandering.

'What's happened?' Harry materialised beside them; he was wearing red Quidditch robes and his hair was windswept from flying.

'First Hogsmeade weekend,' Ron replied excitedly.

Harry frowned and sank moodily into a nearby chair and Hermione hastened to comfort him.

'As soon as Black's been caught then I'm sure the two of you will be able to go as well…' Tansy shrugged; she wasn't all that bothered with Hogsmeade – there were more important things going on in her life at the moment.

'You can't be the only two third years left behind!' Ron protested and went on to suggest that they ask McGonagall for permission. Hermione was just about to argue with him when Crookshanks leapt onto her lap holding a large, dead spider in his mouth. Sensing the impending argument, (but not really having the energy to quell it), Tansy stood up and made her way upstairs to the girls' dormitory. She lay down on her bed and absentmindedly ran her hand down Lucky's back and tail. She had been pleased to find that only the slightest of bumps remained to show where the tail had been broken over the summer.

Tansy yawned and stretched out; her old nightmares seemed to have returned with a vengeance, now featuring not only the Chamber of Secrets but also the wild eyed mother she'd remembered on the train. She was nearly asleep when Hermione stormed into the dormitory, grasping Crookshanks to her chest. Tansy sat up sleepily as Hermione began raging about Ron and Scabbers.

'Ron's acting like a child; he thinks that Crookshanks deliberately wants to hurt Scabbers but he could probably _smell_ him…' Tansy stopped listening to her friend; she knew it was harsh but she personally agreed with Ron on this occasion!

* * *

Please Review! You will find out what Tansy's Boggart is but not until later on in this book I'm afraid.

CrystalMoon – hope this clears up your question.

SideShowJazz1 – thanks.

Dream lighting – ah can't answer that one yet but you will find out later on in the books! Thanks for the review.


	36. Chapter 36

Tansy loved sixth year Transfiguration classes. To start with she thought she'd walked into the wrong classroom because the blackboard had shown a revision of the matchstick to needle spell that they'd learned at the start of first year. As soon as Professor McGonagall had entered and begun the lesson it had become clear why; they were meant to do the spell non-verbally. Tansy had been extremely relieved to find that non-verbal spells didn't really pose a problem for her, (in Transfiguration at least). She only had to concentrate slightly more clearly on the intended outcome of the spell. This was good because she had enough to worry about with trying to keep her Potions grades up. Professor Snape was setting them harder and harder Potions every week and she was determined not to give him an excuse to give her more detentions.

Halloween arrived and Tansy went down to breakfast with Hermione. Harry was already sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron, and was staring grumpily into his porridge. Tansy knew that he'd tried to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to go to Hogsmeade but that she'd given him a very definite 'no'.

'We'll bring you both loads of sweets back from Honeydukes,' Hermione said, trying to cheer him up but he just stabbed moodily into his bowl and splashed Tansy with milk. She wiped it off calmly and dug around in her purse before handing Hermione a couple of Galleons.

'Can you get me a new notebook and quill please? Oh and some chocolate, just in case I get near a Dementor…' She asked.

'No chance of that, when we're not allowed out!' Harry said sullenly.

Tansy shrugged, 'yeah but chocolate's amazing; I bet it has loads of other healing properties, yet to be discovered…' So saying, she helped herself to a pain au chocolat and a cup of black coffee and started her breakfast.

Being confined to the school with a very grumpy Harry did not make for the most pleasant Saturday, and Tansy was quite relieved when he finally decided to go and visit Hedwig in the Owlery. She went up to her dormitory and began fine-tuning her notes on Animagi; she'd decided that she wanted to try and become an Animagus but she was keeping it a secret because she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. She opened her notebook and started sketching the animal she'd become; her drawing ability really wasn't that great but nobody else would have to see it.

She put down her quill and placed her wand in her bag so that she wouldn't be tempted to use it. The book stated that you had to mentally control your innate magical power and that you had to focus it completely to perform the transformation. The initial transformation was the hardest and the book suggested that you internalise your magic by keeping your arms close to the body. Tansy wrapped her arms around herself and flexed her fingers into little zaps of energy. First of all she had a peculiar sensation of tingling all over, with a sensation of being pulled inwards very fast from all parts of her body – even her hair. Then, very suddenly, she was a small black cat. Tansy focused her energy a second time and, after a brief tingling and stretching, she became herself again. The sensation was exhilarating but exhausting, and she had to stop herself from trying the transformation again; she didn't want to get stuck in cat form and not be able to turn herself back because she was too tired. Instead, she slipped the wrapper off a chocolate bar and began her Potions homework.

* * *

'Tansy, wake up!' Tansy opened her eyes; she seemed to have been asleep most of the afternoon and dusk was falling outside the dormitory window. Hermione was standing next to her bed, looking windswept and excited. 'We got you as much sweets as we could, oh and here are the things you asked for…' Hermione emptied a bag, containing, what looked to Tansy, like half a sweet shop, onto the pillow of Tansy's four-poster and carefully placed a stack of chocolate bars and a notebook and quill on her bedside table.

'Wow, thanks!' Tansy exclaimed, and immediately helped herself to a handful of toffees.

'We'd better go down,' Hermione said as she removed her cloak and scarf. 'The feast starts in five minutes. Come on, the boys are waiting.' Tansy hastily undid her messy plaits and ran a brush through her hair, before following her friend out of the dormitory.

Tansy enjoyed the feast immensely. She was still buzzing with excitement after her successful transformation that afternoon and she couldn't wait to try it again. Her mood must've shown on her face because, at one point, Hermione asked her what she was so happy about. Tansy just shrugged; she knew that she would tell her friends eventually but, for the moment, she wanted to keep it a secret.

The feast ended with a loud role of thunder which echoed threateningly across the starry ceiling, (Tansy jumped and upset her goblet of pumpkin juice). The four friends made their way through the castle to Gryffindor tower, but as they reached the last corridor, a throng of people blocked them from the portrait hole. Tansy couldn't see anything apart from a solid wall of peoples' backs so she moved back a few yards.

'Has the password changed or something?' Hermione asked curiously, voicing the question on Tansy's lips. Ron and Harry shrugged.

'Let me through, please,' came Percy's voice from behind them. 'You can't have all forgotten the password. Excuse me I'm Head Boy.' Ron grimaced as Percy pushed his way through the crowd – he'd never been particularly enamoured with Percy's new role of authority.

'Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick!' Percy's sharp exclamation caused Tansy to feel a thrill of fear; something big had happened.

Seconds later, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape had appeared. As the crowd parted to make way for them, Tansy caught a glimpse of what was stopping everyone from getting through the portrait hole and gasped.

'Oh my –' Hermione exclaimed.

The Fat Lady had gone. What remained of her portrait lay in chunks on the floor; someone had obviously slashed viciously at it with a knife. Tansy could see strips of canvass and even lumps of the golden frame littering the floor. Nobody spoke for a few seconds, and then Dumbledore regained his composure.

'Professor McGonagall…'

A rude, cackling laugh interrupted him; it was Peeves, the school poltergeist. He was floating, upside-down, above a crowd of nervous-looking first years. When Professor Dumbledore turned to him, he adopted a greasy mannerism that made Tansy's skin crawl.

'She's ashamed Your Headship, sir. She's a horrible mess; crying, something dreadful.' He said, (looking gleeful), before adding an unconvincing, 'poor thing'.

'Did she say who did it?' Dumbledore asked quietly.

'Oh yes!' Peeves said delightedly. 'Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black!'

Tansy felt herself go numb with shock. Black spots began to impede her vision and she felt her knees give way.

'You okay?' Harry asked in alarm. Breathing heavily, Tansy put her head between her knees and focused on not throwing up or passing out.

'What's going on?' Professor McGonagall had arrived. 'Are you okay Miss Laverstock?'

'She's fine Professor,' Hermione said, dropping to her knees. 'She's just had a bit of a shock that's all.'

'I'm sorry, I'm, I'm okay.' Tansy stammered after a minute or so. She looked up and was relieved to see that all of the Gryffindors had returned to the Great Hall and she was alone with her friends and the Professors.

They arrived in the Great Hall at the same time as the other houses. Professor Dumbledore explained that they would have to stay there for their own safety whilst the castle was thoroughly search. He waved his wand and the tables flew to the walls and they were all suddenly knee deep on squashy purple sleeping bags. He then left the hall, leaving Professor McGonagall to give instructions to Percy and the Head Girl.

'Well of course, I for one know exactly who let Black into the castle!' Malfoy's loud, sneering voice rang out over the babble of excited chattering and Tansy's heart sank. A sudden hush fell over the nearest students and Malfoy grinned maliciously at Tansy. 'Obviously one of his relatives let him in.'

'Shut up Malfoy,' Harry said forcefully and began to pull Tansy away from him.

Malfoy's sneer broadened before he dropped the bombshell. 'He is your uncle after all, isn't he Laverstock?'

There was a deathly silence and then people began to protest loudly. Malfoy laughed maliciously at the expression on Tansy's face. Too many things had happened too quickly and Tansy felt all the blood drain out of her face. She stepped forward and there was a loud bang. Malfoy disappeared in a burst of purple light. In his place sat a slimy frog.

'What on earth is going on in there?' Professor McGonagall, (who had just left the hall), had run back in and was looking furious and also a little scared. Tansy blushed and turned away, in tears; almost every single student was now looking at her and she couldn't bear it.

'Did you do that non-verbally?' Hermione asked in a hushed voice and Tansy nodded miserably. Professor McGonagall seemed to have got the gist of what had happened and she pointed her wand at the frog. Draco Malfoy reappeared with a bang, looking furious and embarrassed.

'Double detention and twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Laverstock! Nothing gives you the right to practice such tricks on your fellow classmates. As for you Mr Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin; the next time I hear of such outrageous bullying then it will be fifty. Now get into your sleeping bags all of you. Miss Laverstock, can I have a word please?'

Professor McGonagall led Tansy out of the hall. 'I do not expect you to abuse your talent Miss Laverstock.' Tansy nodded numbly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Professor McGonagall handed her a tissue before continuing. 'However,' Professor McGonagall's nostrils had flared, 'I can understand that you were provoked. It's bound to be a difficult few weeks for you, now that people are aware of your true relationship with Black. I hope that you know that my offer is still open; you can come and talk to me at any time.' Tansy nodded and re-entered the hall, looking at the floor as she hurried past the staring students. She was grateful to finally reach her friends and she slipped into a sleeping bag just as Percy extinguished the lights with a wave of his wand.

'You okay Tansy?' Ron asked. Tansy nodded, (before remembering that he probably couldn't see her in the dark).

'Yes,' she whispered.

Her last thought, before she fell asleep was that Professor Trelawney had, at least, got something right; her deepest secret had been revealed to all and now the fat was in the fire.

* * *

Thanks for my reviews so far. Please keep them coming if you like/ want to constructively criticise.

Dad - thanks for your review but it scared the life out of me and nearly put me off writing for ever. However after (very embarrassingly) confronting my real dad i now know that it isn't him! Breathes a sigh of relief. Lol. x


	37. Chapter 37

For the next few days Tansy spent most of her time avoiding other students; she would eat when the Great Hall was nearly empty and had started hiding herself away in a corner of the library in her free time. Her animal transformations were still difficult and exhausting; although she had managed to change into a cat a few more times, it required her undivided attention, (which was difficult for her at the moment). She also found the whole process extremely draining and twice she'd got stuck in her cat form and had been unable to change back without a rest. Although she'd been reading about Animagi for almost a whole year she was only just beginning to appreciate the level of diligence and repetition that it was going to take to be able to change at will into her animal form.

'Hey Tansy!' Tansy jumped about a foot in the air and swung round on her chair, her heart sinking miserably; somebody else coming to accuse her! Why couldn't they just leave her be? To her relief, she saw that it was Fred Weasley who had called out. He was wearing his red Quidditch robes and had a broomstick over his shoulder. He looked around warily and lowered his voice a little before continuing. 'Look Tansy, George and I badgered Percy. Well you know; there _had_ to be something good we could make out of that bloody Head Boy badge.' Tansy looked at him suspiciously, wondering where this was going. 'Anyway, we got him to talk to some of the Gryffindors; you know, the ones who thought that you'd let Black into the castle. Oh and he talked to that girl as well, um, what's her name? The one who refused to sleep in your dormitory?'

'Lavender…' Tansy whispered.

'Yeah that one,' Fred continued. 'Anyway we just got him to point out that technically even people in our family are related to Sirius Black. He just told them even if you have rubbish relatives, it doesn't mean that you're like them!'

'Thanks Fred!' Tansy said gratefully, blushing slightly as she thought of Percy and the Gryffindors talking about her.

'No problem, look I've got to go to Quidditch practice; here you go…' He handed her a chocolate frog and left the library. Tansy smiled slightly and shut her books.

The detentions set by Professor McGonagall had passed relatively painlessly because her head of house had sent her outside to help Hagrid with his game-keeping duties. They'd spent a happy couple of hours sitting in his cabin, drinking cups of coffee and eating Hagrid's homemade rock cakes, (or pretending to eat them in Tansy's case). She'd also spent the time trying to persuade Hagrid to teach them something more interesting than Flobberworms: He seemed to have lost his confidence after the disastrous first lesson with the Hippogriffs and since then they'd spent every class poking bits of lettuce down the Flobberworms' slimy throats, a task which Tansy found both revolting and a little pointless.

* * *

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match of the season Tansy, Hermione and Ron walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to find Snape writing on the blackboard with his wand.

'Sit down,' Snape said as they stopped in confusion. 'Professor Lupin is feeling too ill to teach today so I have agreed to take the lesson. Sit down and get your books out immediately.'

Tansy slid into a seat beside Hermione and rummaged around in her bag, before turning it upside down on her desk. Her heart sank a little; she'd forgotten her textbook.

'No textbook Laverstock?' Snape said with a sneer. 'Well I think we'll have to make that another detention. Tomorrow morning, my office.'

'What, for forgetting a textbook?' Ron protested. Snape swung round.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Criticize me again and it will be fifty!'

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Tansy put a hand on his arm.

'Don't bother; it's not worth it!' She whispered, as soon as Snape had turned away.

'Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin, I –' Harry had run into the classroom and skidded to a halt in front of Snape, who immediately took another ten points off Gryffindor for his late arrival. Tansy looked dispassionately at her friend as he refused to sit down without an explanation as to where Professor Lupin was. She wasn't at all surprised when Snape proceeded to take a further five points from Gryffindor.

The lesson progressed in the same vein; Snape proceeded to teach them about werewolves instead of Hinkypunks and when Hermione and other members of the class protested he ignored their comments. The action peaked when he called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all, to which Ron protested vehemently and received detention. Everyone was in a bad mood by the end of the day and the melancholy atmosphere wasn't vastly improved by the weather; the winds had reached gale-force and the rain was torrential. Nobody was looking forward to the Quidditch match the following day; Gryffindor would be playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin because apparently Malfoy's arm was still injured. Even Tansy, (who didn't particularly care for Quidditch), could understand why the Gryffindors were worried about the weather conditions effecting their chances for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup; she couldn't see how anyone would be able to remain airborne, let alone see to shoot goals or catch the Snitch.

* * *

If she was honest with herself, Tansy was quite pleased to have a valid excuse to miss the game, even if it meant having to spend the morning in Snape's horrible underground office, disembowelling a barrelful of horned toads. As she left his office, she literally collided with a group of Slytherins who were making their way noisily down the stone passageway to their common room.

'Ah Lavatory,' Malfoy sneered and Tansy noticed that he had finally taken off his bandages and was waving his arms around flamboyantly. 'Going to see your friend Potty in the hospital wing?'

Tansy felt her stomach flip over, 'why, what's, what's happened?' She stammered.

'Potty fainted and fell off his broom, Gryffindor…' Tansy didn't hear any more; she had already pushed past them and was halfway down the corridor.

'Is he okay?' She panted, having run the whole way to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to Harry's bed and she was relieved to see that Harry was awake and sitting up. All three of them looked upset and troubled. On the bed lay the remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000. Picking up a shard of wood, she ran her finger down the splintered edge.

'What happened?' She asked and her voice trembled.

'The Dementors showed up at the match,' Hermione's voice shook and Tansy felt a cold revulsion sweep through her and shivered. 'Harry, well he fell off. We thought he was dead…' A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

'We lost the match,' Ron put in. 'Diggory got the Snitch and…' Tansy shook her head at him; she didn't care one Knut about the outcome of the match, she was just pleased that Harry was okay.

* * *

'Silver bullets?' Hermione asked feverishly. Tansy shook her head and flicked through her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ for inspiration. The two friends were sitting in the library, tackling their homework from Professor Snape for the previous Defence class. Tansy knew that neither of the boys were bothering to complete the essay he'd set, but she really didn't want any more detentions with Snape if she could avoid it.

'A werewolf's a human at the end of the day,' she said slowly. 'So I'm guessing he or she can be killed in the same way as anyone else.'

'Oh no! I'm going to have to start again…' Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy hair and crumpled up her parchment and Tansy looked at her friend with concern; she was getting incredibly worried about Hermione's overloaded timetable and had no idea how her friend was coping with the extra classes and the huge amount of homework. Hermione was looking more and more frazzled with each passing day, and was constantly close to tears.

'Let's start by how you recognise a werewolf,' she suggested. 'Look, this could be useful; _recognizing the signs of lycanthropy_…' Tansy ran her finger down a numbered list. '… ooo this one could be useful; it says that a werewolf will look tired and ill on the days leading to and from a transformation and may be unable to hold down a regular job.'

'Or this one,' Hermione put in. 'It says that transformations are so painful that they typically become a werewolf's worst fear…' She trailed off and Tansy knew immediately that they were both thinking the same thing.

'Professor Lupin's Boggart,' she said hesitantly. 'I thought it was a crystal ball but actually…'

'It was the full moon,' Hermione supplied, looking terrified. 'And last Friday was the day after the full moon!' Hermione put her hands to her mouth in horror. 'Tansy, we have to tell someone!'

Tansy thought for a moment before shaking her head obstinately. 'No we can't!'

'But…' Hermione began but Tansy cut across her.

'It's all stupid prejudice isn't it? At the end of the day, for twenty seven days out of twenty eight, Professor Lupin's human like the rest of us. Why shouldn't he have a normal job? As long as he steers clear of students when he's dangerous, which he's obviously doing? If we tell someone now, he'll have to leave. This is probably the first decent job he's had for years! Please Hermione, we can't spoil it!' Tansy pleaded.

'But why do you feel so strongly about it Tansy?' Hermione asked, looking perplexed.

Tansy swallowed down her emotions. 'It's just… it's not his _fault_ that he was bitten by a werewolf is it? I mean…' She dropped her voice as something rustled nearby, before continuing. 'Just because something bad happened to him that, just that one time doesn't make him a monster!' Hermione nodded thoughtfully and Tansy relaxed slightly.

* * *

Malfoy spent most of the next week doing Dementor impressions whenever he saw Harry. Subtlety had never been his strong point but Tansy thought that he was making it incredibly obvious that he'd been faking his injury all along; he had removed his bandages straight after the Quidditch match without even waiting a couple of days. After their Thursday morning Potions class, (during which Ron lost another fifty points from Gryffindor), he pushed past Tansy as she made her way out of the classroom, causing her to lose her balance. Crabbe and Goyle followed his example and, being about four times her weight, succeeded in knocking Tansy over. As she picked herself up, Harry appeared beside her.

'You okay?' He asked, helping her to pick up her books. Tansy nodded in reply and brushed down her Arithmancy homework which had been crumpled and torn by the Slytherins' clumsy feet. Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was within earshot.

'Listen Tansy, you know when that Dementor picked you up on the train?' He began, talking very fast. Tansy shuddered as she remembered the clammy hands and the intense cold that had penetrated her very bones, before nodding reluctantly. 'You know, well you know you sort of passed out… I, erm, well I just wondered, did you hear things from your past?' He trailed off, blushing furiously and Tansy looked at him levelly. 'When I get near a Dementor, I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum…' Tansy could see tears pricking the corners of his eyes and put a comforting hand on his arm.

'Dementors make you relive the worst experiences of your life, Harry. The worst that has happened to you would make _anyone_ pass out.' Her voice trembled slightly but she carried on anyway. 'When the Dementor on the train picked me up, I remembered being tortured by my mum when I was just a baby… I, I _never_ want to see that again!'

Harry gulped, 'I'm sorry Tansy…'

'Not your fault,' she whispered. 'It's just hard knowing that, that she was just as bad as the rest of them…'

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and didn't speak again until they had entered the Great Hall. 'Professor Lupin made the Dementor on the train back off. Maybe he could teach us how to fight them?' Tansy nodded apprehensively.

'Lupin doesn't really like me…' She began. 'Maybe he'd teach you but he wouldn't want anything to do with me!'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Harry said, looking annoyed. (Professor Lupin was his favourite teacher and he didn't like hearing anything against him). 'Look I'm sure he'd teach us both, but if you don't want to ask him, then I'll do it on my own.'

* * *

Please review! It's brilliant having so many lovely responses. Anyway it's Fresher's week so I'm super busy but if I don't update for a week I haven't abandoned you.

Dream lighting – wait and see :-)

SlideshowJazz1 – Draco has always been horrible and always will be!

Katchile94 – Tansy isn't an Animagus yet; she's been researching into them for nearly a year but she's only just managed to transform and she can't do it at will yet. It will take a few months before she can do it fully. Hope this clears things up.

Lea55ndra – thanks for the lovely review.


	38. Chapter 38

'Tansy, could you stay behind please?' Tansy looked up in surprise; it was the end of their Friday Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and this was the first time that Professor Lupin had called her anything but 'Miss Laverstock'. She bit her lip nervously and hugged her books to her chest, waiting until everyone had left the classroom. Professor Lupin finished packing away the Hinkypunk they'd been studying, before he turned to her. His young face was aged beyond its years and his eyes were sad; the monthly transformations had obviously taken their toll on his body. Tansy blushed and looked and looked at the floor, embarrassed to be caught staring at him.

'Well, first of all, I would like to apologise, Tansy.' Tansy dropped her books and looked up at Professor Lupin in disbelief. 'I'm afraid that I have been treating you unfairly and I am sorry; you look so much like your uncle and the memories were rather painful, not that it excuses my behaviour.'

Tansy scuffed her foot awkwardly across the floor, 'did you, did you know him Professor?' She stammered and shrank back slightly as a pained expression crossed Lupin's face.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Professor Lupin changed the subject. 'And I also wanted to thank you Tansy; I overheard you talking to your friend in the library last Sunday, and I am extremely grateful for how you stood up for me; I won't deny that I am indeed a werewolf but I can, at least, assure you that I take a potion which allows me to keep my own mind during my transformations so that I am not a threat to students.' He sighed, looking older than ever and extended a hand to Tansy. 'I'm afraid that I misjudged you Tansy and I am extremely sorry.' He shook her hand and turned towards his office. As he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder, 'ah, Harry informed me yesterday that you wish to learn how to fight Dementors?' Tansy nodded, her heart pounding in anticipation. 'Well I don't pretend to be an expert by any means, but I promise to try and help the two of you, although it will have to wait until next term I'm afraid.'

* * *

'Tansy, Tansy!' Tansy whipped round to see Harry hurrying towards her; he looked flushed and excited and she could see the silvery cloth of the invisibility cloak bundled under his arm. 'Look at this,' he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his bag and then removed his wand from his sleeve. After a quick glance around to ensure that nobody was nearby, he tapped the parchment. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' Tansy's eyes widened as green ink began to spread across the parchment.

'The Marauder's Map?' She asked, puzzled. 'It's a map of Hogwarts, oh…' She'd seen the moving dots, each representing one of the castle occupants.

'Fred and George gave it to me.' Harry began excitedly, 'see? It shows loads of secret passages out of the castle. They said that we could use this one to get to Hogsmeade. So I went up to Gryffindor tower and grabbed the invisibility cloak. I've been all over the castle looking for you...'

'We can't just decide to go to Hogsmeade, Harry. We're not allowed…' She trailed off, torn between excitement and apprehension. After a few seconds, excitement won over and she nodded.

'Dissendium!' Harry tapped the hump of an extremely ugly statue of a one-eyed witch. It opened to reveal a narrow hole and Tansy was reminded strongly of the trapdoor in her first year; jump first and ask questions later. She closed her eyes and slid feet first through the hole, not wishing to copy Harry's face-first decent; she could break her neck. She slid, for what felt to her like a considerable way, down a cold stone slide, and landed on top of Harry.

'Ow!' He protested as he got to his feet, brushing damp earth off his robes. Tansy swallowed down the familiar sense of claustrophobia; she should be used to being underground by now, after all, she'd spent most of the last summer trapped in the Ministry of Magic. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and lit it, before hurrying after Harry.

After, what felt to Tansy like several hours, they finally reached an almost never-ending staircase. Panting, she followed Harry up the stone steps, using her hands to help her when the going got tough. Just as she felt as if her legs were about to give up, Harry suddenly staggered backwards, swearing loudly.

'What's happened? Are you okay?' She asked, panicking slightly.

'Yeah fine, just fine,' Harry answered, (after another string of choice swear words). 'I just cracked my head on this wooden thing, ah, blimey it hurts… Anyway, I think we've arrived.' Tansy felt a thrill of anticipation as he pushed open the trapdoor and climbed through. He extended a hand to pull her through and together they slid the trapdoor back into its place, where it blended perfectly with the dusty floor.

'C'mon; this way,' Harry pulled Tansy up a narrow flight of stairs and they ducked out from behind the counter at Honeydukes; the shop was so crowded with students that nobody looked twice at the two of them.

'Over there…' Harry pointed through the crowd of students and, standing on tiptoe, Tansy could just make out the figures of Hermione and Ron standing under a sign labelled 'Unusual Tastes'. Jostling and shoving they made their way over to their friends.

'Oh my goodness!' Hermione squealed, and threw herself on Tansy, (who staggered backwards and knocked over a stand of Cockroach Cluster). After righting both herself and the stand, Tansy turned back to her friends who were having a heated discussion about the Marauders Map.

'But Sirius Black could be using one of the passages to get into the castle!' Hermione protested vehemently. Tansy shivered; not at her best friend's ominous words, but because she had spotted a picture of her uncle taped to the front door of the shop. Ron had spotted the notice too and took no time in pointing it out to Hermione, who still looked worried. 'But what if Sirius Black turns up now, he could kill Harry…' Hermione trailed off as she spotted the expression on Tansy's face. 'Um, Tansy, look there's a new type of sweet that I think you'd really like.' She said, in an overly bright voice. Tansy grasped at the opportunity to change the subject and hurried over to the stand labelled 'Fruity Flavours'.

* * *

After the four friends had bought as many sweets as they could carry, they headed out into the wizarding village. Tansy thought that Hogsmeade looked stunning; the little thatched cottages were covered with a thin layer of perfect, white snow and the Christmas decorations were gorgeous and somehow seemed far more natural and less contrived than the ones up at the castle. She was quite sad to leave the picturesque street for the inside of the Three Broomsticks, even though she was shivering from cold, (having forgotten to bring a cloak). They settled down at a small table near a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. As Tansy began to thaw out by the fire, Ron fetched four foaming tankards of frothy Butterbeer. It was like drinking liquid chocolate or caramel; Tansy couldn't quite put a name to the wonderful taste but the drink seemed to warm her from the roots of her hair to the very tips of her toes. She drank deeply but choked suddenly as she looked up from the bottom of her tankard; Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had entered the pub, along with Hagrid and the Minister for Magic. Tansy didn't even have time to react before Ron and Hermione had forced both her and Harry under the table. She saw four pairs of feet come straight towards them and the chairs at the next table were moved back. The teachers sat down and a pair of sparkly blue high heels approached the table at speed and began to hand round drinks. Tansy's heart sank; why hadn't they realised that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? They could be stuck under the table for hours.

'Mobiliarbus!' Hermione's voice whispered, from somewhere above them. The huge Christmas tree, that Tansy had so admired, rose a few inches off the ground and drifted lazily in front of their table, effectively blocking it from view.

Tansy began to look round for a means of escape. 'Can't we use the invisibility cloak?' She asked in a whisper but Harry shook his head.

'Their blocking us in; we still couldn't get passed without…'

'Shh!' Ron's foot collided painfully with Tansy's head and they ceased their whispered conversation.

Tansy listened with mounting horror as the teachers began a heated discussion about Sirius Black and how he had betrayed the Potters to their deaths.

'But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!' Madam Rosmerta, the barmaid, seemed to be trying to put a positive spin on the whole situation.

'If only we had,' Fudge said bitterly. It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew…' Tansy hugged her knees into her chest and bit down into her robes; she could feel a scream building up inside her and she had no idea how much longer she could hold it in. She focused on keeping her breathing as steady as possible as the teachers continued their intense conversation

'…And Black standing there, laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of blood-stained robes and a few – a few, er _fragments_.' Tansy felt tears sneaking out of the corners of her eyes and bunched up her robes in her mouth to absorb her scream.

'Is it true that he's mad Minister?' Madam Rosmerta asked in a hushed voice.

'I wish I could say that he was…' Fudge answered slowly. '…I do believe that his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered man. But I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban and I was shocked at how _normal_ he seemed; the Dementors didn't seem to be having much of an effect on him…'

'Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-Know-Who is he?' Tansy, privately, felt as if this was a rhetorical question; from what they'd just heard, it seemed to her as if that was _exactly_ what Sirius Black was intending to do in the long run. She watched, through the branches of the Christmas tree, as five chairs were pushed back and one by one their occupants stood up.

'Harry? Tansy?' Hermione had tear stains on her face and Ron looked pale. Hermione pulled her out from under the table. Tansy could feel herself shaking as she turned towards Harry. The expression on his face confirmed her worst fears.

'Harry, I'm sorry… I…' She began, tears choking her voice.

'I have nothing to say to you,' he said shortly.

'Harry; that's really out of order mate…' Ron began but Harry interrupted him, his eyes blazing with hatred.

'My parents are dead because _her_ uncle betrayed them,' he yelled. People at nearby tables turned to look at them and he lowered his voice slightly. 'Traitor…'

'Please Harry,' Hermione's eyes were sparkling with fresh tears but he ignored her. He pulled on the invisibility cloak and, pushing through the crowd of people by the door, (who started looking around wildly for the source of the commotion), he left the pub. Tansy felt her knees give way and she collapsed onto the floor, curling herself up into a ball.

'Tansy, Tansy? Harry was really out of order. He'll come round, I promise.' Even Ron sounded close to tears.

'I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know…' Tansy moaned, almost unintelligibly, into her hands.

'I know, I know,' Hermione answered, wringing her hands. 'B- But let's j- just cross one b- bridge at a time; we n- need to get you b- back into the c- castle.'

* * *

Please Review!

Dream lighting - this might answer your questions!

CrystalMoon0889 - thanks for the tip, just worked out how to do it so I'm going back through the other chapters sorting them out.

SlideshowJazz1 – thanks

Guest – she's only just thirteen so she won't be having any romances until at least the next book or maybe the one after.


	39. Chapter 39

Tansy could never remember how she got back to the castle. All she knew was that the Gryffindor common room was empty, but for Hermione and Ron, and that the clock on the mantelpiece said that it was past midnight.

'Oh Tansy; thank goodness! I was just going to get McGonagall.' Hermione looked drawn and worried.

'You look terrible Tansy,' Ron said as he steered her towards a chair. 'Where've you been? We've been waiting for hours.'

'I don't know…' Tansy whispered; she had a vague recollection of curling up in the darkness of the secret tunnel, while she wrestled with the horror of what she'd found out, but she wasn't going to share that with Ron and Hermione.

'You know, Harry didn't mean what he said,' Ron began, hesitantly. 'He'd just had a shock and he made a mistake…'

Tansy stood up quickly, suddenly feeling furious at everyone and everything. 'Don't tell me that he made a mistake Ron; he called me a traitor.' Her voice broke and she found herself sobbing and yelling at the same time. 'He t- told me on the train that you c- can't help who your relatives are. He's s- such a hypocrite…'

Ron held up his hands in defence as Tansy's anger peaked. 'I'm only trying to…'

'You know what?' Tansy interrupted, her whole body shaking with sobs. 'I've h- had enough; last year everyone th- thought I was opening the bloody Chamber of Secrets and now my friends think that just b- because I'm related t- to S- Sirius Black then I'm obviously t- terrible as well!'

'Tansy, we don't think that…' Hermione began, her eyes sparkling with tears.

'I DON'T CARE!' Tansy shouted. She picked up her bag and ran upstairs to the dormitory, throwing herself face-down onto her pillow to muffle her crying so as not to wake Lavender and Parvati.

* * *

After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, Tansy had made up her mind; she knew that running away from the situation would probably only make it worse in the long run but she was too exhausted to think of another option. She got up with Lavender and Parvati and packed a few things into a bag before putting Lucky in her travelling basket. The three third years went down to breakfast together, before lining up beside the front doors so that Professor McGonagall could tick them off the list of students who would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express that morning. When the Professor reached Tansy her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

'Miss Laverstock? A week ago you said that you would be remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas.' Tansy shook her head numbly.

'I… I changed my mind, Professor.' She stammered, ignoring the increasingly annoyed queue of people behind her, (who obviously couldn't understand what the hold-up was about).

'I'm sorry Miss Laverstock, but I'm afraid that is out of the question. If the, er…' at this point Professor McGonagall lowered her voice, '…Sirius Black situation was any different then it wouldn't be so much of a problem. However this year I'm afraid that you must remain at Hogwarts.'

'But…' Tansy began.

'I'm sorry Miss Laverstock, but that is my final word. Why did you wish to return to the children's home for Christmas anyway? I was under the impression that the school offers far better accommodation and facilities.' Professor McGonagall's mouth thinned and Tansy blushed as she remembered the Professor's adverse reaction to the garage.

'It… it doesn't matter,' she whispered, defeated, and made her way back up the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

There were very few people staying at the school that Christmas and, although the four 'friends' had Gryffindor tower to themselves, Tansy had so far managed to steer clear of Harry. He, Hermione and Ron were spending most of their free time in the library, looking up information for Hagrid's upcoming court case. Tansy really couldn't summon up the energy to help; so far she'd spent each and every day lying in her four poster, not sleeping but staring out of the window into the snowy grounds beyond, and only getting up to go to the bathroom.

'Right, that's it!' Tansy opened her eyes in surprise; Hermione was standing at the foot of her bed, holding a plate of cinnamon toast and a glass of milk.

'What?' She replied grumpily.

'That's the third time in four days that McGonagall has asked me if you're okay.' Hermione went on, putting the toast and milk down on Tansy's bedside cabinet. 'You must've realised that with so few students left it's blatantly obvious when one of them stops showing up for meals.' Tansy nodded wearily and turned her face into the pillow.

'Just leave me alone Hermione, I'm fine.'

'You're not fine! Please Tansy, you can't stay hidden away up here. Please come down, we really miss you.'

'Harry doesn't miss me!' Tansy said, into the pillow.

'You can't hide from him for ever; I told you he's coming round, er, slowly.' Tansy felt the bed sink a little as Hermione sat down next to her head.

'He said I was a traitor; he thinks that I let Black into the castle to kill him! I heard you talking in the common room yesterday when I went to the bathroom!' Tansy said, still refusing to resurface from her pillow.

'Tansy, please; you have to face him at some point. I'm sure he doesn't _really_ believe, well, what he said.'

'He does and I'm not getting up,' Tansy said stubbornly. 'Please Hermione, just leave me alone!' Although it was what she'd asked for, Tansy was quite upset when her friend got up and left the room.

* * *

'Up here Professor.' Tansy turned over and saw, (to her horror), that Hermione had come back with Professor McGonagall. She shut her eyes; maybe if she pretended hard enough that it wasn't happening then her wish would come true…

'Miss Granger informs me that you are unwell Miss Laverstock?' No such luck.

'I'm fine,' Tansy mumbled, (without opening her eyes).

'Miss Granger, could you leave us for a minute please?' Tansy felt her heart sink; Professor McGonagall wanted to find out what was wrong, but how could she tell her about the conversation they'd heard in Hogsmeade when neither she nor Harry should've been there? She sat up slowly as the Professor conjured a straight-backed chair out of mid-air and sat down next to the bed.

'Miss Laverstock, you haven't come down to meals for six days, as far as I am aware you haven't left this dormitory either. You are not fine.'

'I'm okay, really I am, I just…' Tansy looked away from the Professor so that she wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes.

'What has happened Miss Laverstock?' Professor McGonagall asked gently. Tansy quickly wiped the tears away and turned back to her.

'I, I, nothing…' she began, but her voice betrayed her. 'I'm sorry…' she sobbed. 'It's nothing!'

'Miss Laverstock, why are you so upset?' Tansy felt her resolve weaken and gulped.

'It's j- just that Harry found out some really horrible things about S- Sirius Black. H- he thinks I've been helping B- Black to get into the castle. He c- called me a traitor.'

'I see,' Professor McGonagall said quietly and appeared to think for a few seconds, which gave Tansy time to compose herself. Eventually the Professor continued. 'Well Miss Laverstock, I think that whatever Mr Potter has heard will not change the fact that the two of you have been solid friends for the past two years. The truth can sometimes be difficult to accept but he needs to understand that you are not your uncle, however much you may look like him. I'm afraid that hiding away up here isn't going to help you regain your friendship with Mr Potter. However hard it may seem, you need to talk to him about what he has found out. In short, Miss Laverstock, you need to get up, get dressed and go down to dinner with your head held high.' For the first time in six days Tansy became aware of how shabby she must look and blushed; she hadn't bothered to wash or get dressed for nearly a week. 'I expect to see you at dinner Miss Laverstock.'

As soon as Professor McGonagall had left the dormitory, Tansy climbed out of bed and headed to the third year girls' bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror as the bath filled up; the girl who stared back was not a pretty sight. Her pajamas hung off her slight frame and her eyes were hidden by dark rings, accented almost to the point of unnatural by her white skin. Tansy turned away in disgust and combed out her greasy hair before stepping into the bath.

There was a soft knock on the door. 'Tansy? Tansy? Are you okay?' Hermione slipped into the bathroom.

'Yeah I'm fine…' Tansy scrubbed at her scalp with mint flavoured shampoo.

'I'm sorry for you know, getting McGonagall, but you looked so…' Hermione began, after a minute or so.

'It's okay Hermione,' Tansy stood up and Hermione passed her a towel. 'I'm, I'm coming…' Tansy faltered, regained her courage, and started again. 'I'm coming downstairs; will you wait for me?' Hermione beamed at her.

* * *

When Tansy entered the common room, fifteen minutes later, and saw Harry and Ron, she felt her resolve weaken. If Hermione hadn't been standing behind her, effectively blocking her escape route, she might have sprinted back upstairs. Both of the boys were too intent on their game of chess to notice them at first. When they finally looked up, Harry's face clouded over but Ron looked relieved and worried at the same time.

'Tansy; you look terrible!' He began and Tansy smiled weakly at him.

'Try not eating or sleeping for a week and see how you look,' she suggested, her eyes fixed on Harry, (who had stood up and showed every sign of walking out of the common room). 'Look, Harry…'

'What?' He spat. Tansy could feel her knees quaking and sat down before she did something stupid like fall over. 'I have nothing to say to you; you've been helping Black into the castle…' Harry continued venomously.

'I'm, I'm sorry about what you found out. I didn't know, I swear I didn't know...' Harry snorted in disbelief and Tansy's voice cracked.

'My parents are dead because of your uncle!' He said forcefully.

Tansy's eyes welled up, 'please Harry; you told me on the train that just because I have bad relatives doesn't necessarily mean that I was like them! I'd never do anything to hurt you!' Suddenly furious, she brushed away the tears and stood up. 'You know what? I've had it with you Harry Potter; you're such a bloody hypocrite! We've been friends for over two years but if you think that I'd let Black into the castle to hurt you then you obviously never knew me at all!' Tansy stormed out of the portrait hole, feeling that, if it was even possible, she might just have made the situation a whole lot worse.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Please review. I really wanted to highlight some of Tansy's negative characteristics; her moods, stubbornness and especially her anger. Please let me know if you like/ want to constructively criticise.

Dream lighting – Neville has gone home for the Christmas hols!

R.H.7 – Tansy is going through a hard time atm…

CrystalMoon0889 - thanks for the lovely review.

SideshowJazz1 – Harry is having a hard time adjusting to the info. He's only 13 after all.

Sfjoellen – yep but he is trying to come to terms with some horrible truths as well!


	40. Chapter 40

Tansy ran through the school, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and the Gryffindor common room. Each breath caught on a sob in her throat and she could feel her head spinning; she hadn't had anything to eat for a week and sprinting through the castle probably wasn't the most intelligent thing she could be doing. Rounding a corner, she literally collided with Professors McGonagall and Snape. She ignored their comments, ('twenty points from Gryffindor for running inside, Laverstock!' – from Snape, and, 'Miss Laverstock is everything okay?' - from McGonagall), and ran on. She finally came to halt outside the front doors and she made her way more slowly down to the lake, taking care not to slip on the iced up puddles. The lake looked like a sheet of glass and the grounds were covered with a perfect blanket of snow and Tansy found it calming to her frayed nerves. She sank down onto a snowy rock and put her head in her hands, trying to think clearly.

'Tansy, can I talk to you for a moment please?' Tansy jumped in alarm and looked round. Harry was standing behind her.

'Leave me alone Harry! Please, I just… I just don't have the energy for another argument!' She stammered and stood up quickly, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

'Look, I don't want to argue,' Harry said quietly. He moved forward a few paces until he was standing awkwardly in front of her. 'I just, well I wanted to say sorry. Really, I am! I've just been so tied up with all the bad things we heard about Black that I jumped to conclusions.'

Tansy felt a wave of relief as she watched him stumble through the sentence. She also felt a deeper, more satisfying, feeling and it took her a few seconds to place it; she felt smug.

'I just can't believe what you said about me letting Black into the castle! Friends shouldn't think like that, especially when I've never done…' Tansy swallowed down the evil spirit which seemed to have taken control of her voice.

'Look I've said that I'm sorry!' Harry said, obviously irritated. 'I'm not perfect, and it was such a hard thing to hear…'

Suddenly disgusted with herself, Tansy patted his arm awkwardly. 'I know, I know, I'm sorry Harry! I'm just tired and, and I need something to eat. I, I can't think reasonably…' Harry nodded slowly.

'Look, I'm sorry for making you, um ill,' he began but Tansy shook her head.

'I was just being stubborn; I guess that when McGonagall said that I wasn't allowed to go back to Brooklyn I just decided that staying in bed would be the best way to avoid you.' She grinned suddenly. 'C'mon; it must be nearly dinner time. I'm, quite literally, _starving_.'

* * *

'Wake up Tansy! Look; you have presents!' Tansy sat up groggily and glanced at the clock. To her surprise it said that it was ten past nine in the morning; she'd slept for over six hours! Hermione continued talking happily as Tansy yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'Thanks for the book; I've wanted _Numerology for Novices_ ever since Professor Vector told us that it would be great for beginners! Here's yours…' She handed Tansy a large, squashy package.

'Wow, Hermione! These are amazing, thanks!' Tansy immediately jumped out of bed and pulled on the gold silk pajamas over her shabby old ones before rushing over to admire herself in the full length mirror behind the door. 'Ooo, I look so posh!'

Hermione giggled, 'well I saw these in Gladrags and I thought of you! Your old ones are about five inches too short.' Tansy hugged her best friend and settled back on the bed for some serious present-opening. As she ruefully put pencil-case-number-three, (from Brooklyn House), aside, her gaze fell on a small and badly-wrapped present. Her heart missed a beat; there was something all too familiar about the Daily-Prophet wrapping paper. Without any hesitation whatsoever she stood up and threw it into the bottom of her trunk. Hermione looked shocked.

'Aren't you going to open it?' Tansy shook her head and turned back to her remaining presents; she really didn't want to discuss it. Unfortunately Hermione didn't take the hint. 'Why not?' She asked indistinctly, (through a mouthful of Mrs Weasley's home-made toffee).

Tansy swallowed, 'it's, it's the same wrapping as the thing he sent me on my birthday…' She trailed off and began unwrapping a new knitted jumper, (navy with silver stars). 'Oh it's beautiful!' Her poor attempt at changing the subject went unnoticed, (or at least ignored).

'From Sirius Black?' Hermione persisted. Tansy sampled a piece of home-made chocolate brownie out of her package before nodding reluctantly.

'But you have to take it to McGonagall; it could be cursed!' Hermione began frantically. Tansy shook her head, exasperated.

'Look Hermione, Black doesn't want me dead. What would be the point? It's not like I've ever done anything impressive like…' A sudden thought made her stop dead. 'If Black managed to send me this, even with all the security systems in place, then he, oh no, Hermione; he could've easily sent Harry something!' She jumped up, spilling the box of brownies all over the carpet. 'Come on!'

Together the two friends raced out of their dormitory. Hermione paused at the door to scoop up an indignant Crookshanks, (whom Tansy noticed was festively bedecked out in a bow of silver tinsel). Ten seconds later, they sprinted into the boys' dormitory, where Harry and Ron were laughing over something. In front of Harry, a broomstick hovered in mid-air.

'Oh, Harry! Who sent you _that_?' Hermione asked but Harry shrugged.

'No idea; there wasn't a card or anything!' Hermione and Tansy exchanged meaningful looks. This did not go unnoticed.

'What's the matter with the two of you?' Ron asked, before turning back to Harry. 'This is amazing Harry, I can't wait to see the Slytherin's faces when you play them on this. Can I have a go on it? Can I shoot…'

'No! Ron, I don't think anyone should ride that broom yet!' Tansy interrupted, panic stricken.

'Why…?' Harry began

'GET – THAT – ANIMAL – OUT – OF – HERE!' Ron shouted. Tansy jumped and turned to him; Crookshanks had launched himself at Ron's chest and was hanging from the front of his pajamas. Ron pulled the cat free, reducing both skin and material to shreds in the process. Ron aimed a wild kick at the cat but his foot hit the Harry's trunk and he howled with pain. Deciding that having Crookshanks eat Scabbers would probably ruin Hermione and Ron's already fragile friendship, Tansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cat, (who was now swiping furiously under Ron's bedside cabinet where Scabbers had taken refuge).

'Petrificus totalus!' Crookshanks froze.

'You'd better take that cat out of here!' Ron said furiously, nursing his foot. Hermione huffed and scooped up her cat, before hurrying out of the dormitory. Ignoring Ron's moans, Tansy turned to Harry.

'Listen Harry,' she began, speaking quickly and urgently.

'I'm going to use the broomstick servicing kit on it!' Harry said excitedly.

'Don't touch that broomstick!' Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she'd grown another head and Tansy blushed. 'Look, I think that broomstick was sent by Sirius Black! Isn't it worth getting it checked out before you try to ride it? It could be cursed!'

'How could Black have bought a broomstick?' Ron asked, suspiciously. 'The whole country is on the lookout for him; he couldn't just walk into a Quidditch shop and buy a broomstick!'

'I know, I know!' Tansy said, wringing her hands. 'It's just that he's sent me something as well and if he can get my present past all the security systems then he might be able to send you something too!'

'There's nothing wrong with it, Tansy!' Harry said.

'You can't know that until it's been checked Harry! He could've bought it by Owl Order or something…' Neither of the boys took any notice of her entreaties and proceeded to carry the broomstick down to the common room.

* * *

Festive spirit was practically non-existent in Gryffindor tower that morning. Hermione was furious with Ron for trying to kick Crookshanks and also with Tansy for the well-executed body-bind curse. Ron was also cross with Hermione for Crookshanks' most recent attempt on Scabbers' life. Tansy felt worried and thoroughly un-Christmasy but had finally given up trying to talk to Harry when he had told her, firmly, to mind her own business. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence and Tansy was surprised to see that the four long house tables had been moved to the walls again and a single, smaller table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Tansy slipped into a seat next to Professor Sprout as Dumbledore explained that since there were only the four of them and two other students staying at Hogwarts that year then it seemed foolish to use the normal house tables.

As she helped herself to a goats' cheese and mushroom stuffed Yorkshire pudding, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. Tansy's heart sank as she looked up and saw Professor Trelawney; she could really do without another death prediction! She rolled her eyes at Hermione and began helping herself to chipolatas and broccoli. Hermione stabbed moodily at her turkey.

'Look, I'm sorry…' Tansy said in an undertone. 'I just, um well I didn't want Crookshanks to get Scabbers… I thought that Ron might go crazy…'

Hermione shrugged, 'it's not that! I'm just worried about that Firebolt. Harry's going to fly it this afternoon…'

'What?' Tansy asked, horrified. Hermione nodded miserably.

'He invited Ron to join him when you went upstairs to get dressed. I told him it was stupid!'

'We have to stop him!' Tansy whispered and pushed her plate away as her insides contracted slightly. 'We'll have to go to McGonagall.'

Hermione nodded again, 'he's going to be so cross!' She said glumly.

A loud scream made them both jump.

'My dears! Which of you left his seat first?' Tansy suppressed a snort as Harry and Ron were confronted by an increasingly hysterical Professor Trelawney.

'Are you two coming?' Harry asked the two girls, after Professor McGonagall had sarcastically suppressed the Divination teacher. Tansy shook her head and Hermione looked awkward.

'Um, no, have to talk to Professor McGonagall…' Tansy finally mumbled, (because Hermione was determinately avoiding Harry's eyes). Harry shrugged and Tansy watched him make his way out of the hall after Ron. She turned back to the table and was pleased to see that Hermione was already talking intently with Professor McGonagall.

'And did you receive any gift Miss Laverstock?' Professor McGonagall asked her gravely. Tansy nodded awkwardly.

'She got a parcel but she wouldn't open it!' Hermione explained.

'I see,' Professor McGonagall said, after looking intently at Tansy. 'Well Miss Granger, I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will accompany the two of you to Gryffindor tower to have a look at these two gifts.'

The journey back to the common room was a quiet one. Both girls were anticipating the impending argument; Tansy dreaded to hear what Harry would say to the two of them when the Firebolt was taken away. As soon as they had climbed through the portrait hole, Hermione walked over to the nearest chair and picked up a book and Tansy hurried over to the girls' staircase. She took her time fetching the present from her trunk but unfortunately arrived back in time to hear both Harry and Ron protest loudly.

'- There's nothing wrong with it Professor!'

'- Strip it down?'

'You shall have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free,' Professor McGonagall told them. 'Ah, Miss Laverstock, this is the gift, I presume?' Tansy nodded and handed over the badly wrapped package and the Professor swept out of the portrait hole.

'What did you go to McGonagall for?' Ron demanded. Tansy took a small step backwards as he advanced on her.

'Because…' She began, but Hermione interrupted her.

'Because we thought, and Professor McGonagall agrees with us, that the broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!' Both Harry and Ron looked livid and Tansy quickly stepped in.

'Look, it's only a broomstick! Surely you can wait a few weeks just to make sure it's safe? I mean isn't it worth…?

'It's not _only_ a broomstick!' Harry interrupted vehemently. 'It's a Firebolt!'

'And who knows what sort of state it'll be in once they've _stripped it down_.' Ron put in furiously. 'Couldn't you just mind your own business?'

Tansy felt anger and frustration boiling up inside her like molten lava. 'Seriously, you're acting like two year olds! It's a broomstick for Christ's sake! Surely Harry's life is worth more than that?' She turned on her heal and stormed out of the portrait hole, followed by Hermione.

* * *

Thanks for all my lovely reviews, please keep them coming. Okay so back at uni properly now so updates might be a little bit less often but I'm still loving writing this story so I won't ever abandon it! Ah half marathon on Sunday eeeeek!


	41. Chapter 41

Tansy and Hermione spent most of the remaining holidays in the library, avoiding the Gryffindor common room and the boys. They had plenty to occupy them; together they traipsed through dusty Daily Prophet articles and ancient trial accounts, trying to find anything that might be of use to Hagrid in his upcoming trial. On the last evening of the holidays, the two girls were returning to Gryffindor tower just before curfew, debating quietly over a case they had recently read about.

'But they let the Chimaera off,' Hermione argued as they rounded a corner.

'Yeah, because they had proof that it was provoked,' Tansy answered. 'We don't have…'

'Miss Laverstock!' Tansy jumped and turned round to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. 'I've been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Here you are; there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it so you can have it back.' She handed Tansy a roughly wrapped package and turned away.

'Um, Professor?' Hermione said hesitantly.

Professor McGonagall turned back to the two girls, 'Yes?'

'Is there any news of Harry's Firebolt?' Hermione asked timidly.

'I'm afraid not, Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall said grimly. 'We've checked it for some of the more common curses but Professor Flitwick thinks that it might be carrying a Catapulting Curse.' Her mouth thinned and Tansy's heart sank.

'Are you going to open it?' Hermione asked, as soon as Professor McGonagall had walked away. Tansy shrugged and handed her the present.

'You open it!' She said, more forcefully than she intended. 'I'm sorry Hermione, I just, oh I'll do it!' She took the package back from Hermione and ripped off the coverings.

'Oh my goodness; that's beautiful,' Hermione breathed. In Tansy's hand lay a silver tiara, adorned with tiny blue flowers. It _was_ beautiful but Tansy still felt repulsed; she didn't want this any more than she had wanted the diamond and sapphire pendant.

'It's goblin made,' Hermione said quietly. 'It must have cost hundreds of galleons.'

'I don't care,' Tansy answered sourly; she scrunched up the package and threw it into her bag. 'My uncle was a _murder_ Hermione; I don't want _anything_ from him!' She glared defiantly at her friend, daring her to contradict her, but Hermione just shrugged and started walking again.

* * *

'Tansy, could you stay behind please?' Tansy nodded at Professor Lupin and waited until the classroom had emptied.

'Harry came to see me after yesterday's lesson,' Professor Lupin began. Tansy nodded again; she'd heard Harry telling Ron at dinner. 'Do you still wish to learn how to fight Dementors?' He didn't look surprised when Tansy said yes. 'Well I'm going to use a Boggart as a Dementor-substitute for Harry but I presume that wouldn't work for you?' Tansy shook her head; there was a whole parade of things that she feared more than a Dementor. Professor Lupin sighed. 'Learning the spell will be challenging enough anyway. The spell is well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level Tansy, so we'll start there. This evening, my office?'

Tansy tried to hide her surprise; she hadn't expected Professor Lupin to give her a lesson so soon, especially when he hadn't begun to teach Harry yet.

She swallowed nervously, 'thanks, Professor!' Lupin smiled warmly before turning into his office.

The afternoon past slowly; although they had Friday afternoons off, Tansy found herself accompanying Hermione to the library to make a start on their weekend's homework. She sighed as she dug out her Transfiguration notes, (how to conjure a canary from mid-air); it was times like this when she missed Harry and Ron terribly. Although she would always be best friends with Hermione, one _really_ could spend _too_ much time in the library. After a few failed attempts, (during which she accidentally conjured a large, pink flamingo), she successfully mastered the spell and moved on to her Divination homework. She had come to the conclusion that Professor Trelawney would award high marks to anything containing lots of death and misery, so she pretended to foresee bankruptcy, ill-health and an early death as she studied the palm of her hand.

'Not going to have a good life are you?' Hermione stated wryly, reading over Tansy's shoulder, as she added the finishing touches to her last prediction.

Tansy sniggered, 'oh come on Hermione, Professor Trelawney will love it!' She protested, 'she's been foreseeing my death ever since I first came up through that trapdoor.'

It's such a waste of time!' Hermione moaned. 'I honestly don't think I can be bothered to do that old fraud's homework this week!' Tansy looked at her friend in alarm.

'Are you feeling okay Hermione?'

'Well it is!' Hermione said defensively. 'I think I'll make mine up too…' Tansy's laugh was cut short.

'Why if it isn't Lavatory and the Mudblood!' Tansy looked up quickly; Malfoy was approaching them, flanked on either side by the enormous figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

'Go away Malfoy!' Hermione said testily.

'Don't be so touchy, Granger. I only wanted to talk to Lavatory here…' Malfoy said smoothly.

Tansy stood up; they'd been through this a hundred times. Malfoy would start by hinting that he knew more about her heritage than she did and then it would progress to full blown taunts.

'Where do you think you're going?' Crabbe and Goyle moved together, effectively blocking the way out. Tansy could feel her knees trembling. 'What are you going to do? Blow us up like your uncle? Or maybe we could strike a deal? I could tell you who your mother is and you could control the killer's instinct?'

Tansy had heard enough; she began to force her way between Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't get very far before a large fist collided with her face and she found herself knocked to the floor.

Hermione suppressed a scream, 'Tansy are you okay?' Her eyes watering from the blow, Tansy waved her wand in a wide circular motion, encompassing the three Slytherins.

'Pilos roseus!' She suppressed a giggle as all three of them grew bright pink facial hair.

'Why, you filthy little blood-traitor!' Malfoy started forwards, but the timely arrival of Madam Pince, the librarian, stopped him from retaliating.

'No shouting in the library!' She said hotly, 'you three; out now!' She didn't seem to notice the strangely coloured beards. Hermione turned to Tansy, seemingly torn between amusement and anxiety.

'Oh Tansy; you really shouldn't have done that!' Tansy shrugged; her eye hurt and her pity for Malfoy and his friends was definitely limited. 'I think Crabbe's given you a black eye. We should go to the hospital wing.' Tansy shrugged again; it wasn't any worse than some of the injuries Big Tim and his cronies had given her in the past. Hermione, however, was insistent, and Tansy found herself shepherded to the hospital wing.

As they walked through the doors, Tansy shrank back a little; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were being shaved by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall was also in attendance.

Ah Miss Laverstock; I thought that we might be seeing you,' the Professor began. Malfoy looked up, so suddenly that the razor slipped and cut his chin. He glared at Tansy and she felt eternally grateful that the two adults were there; Malfoy looked ready to commit murder. Madam Pomfrey made her way over to Tansy and began dabbing ointment onto her swollen eye.

'Laverstock attacked us, Professor!' Malfoy began.

Please Professor,' Hermione began. 'That's not what happened… Crabbe hit her in the face and Tansy was just…'

'It doesn't take a genius to work this out,' Professor McGonagall interrupted sternly. 'Mr Malfoy; I warned you that the next time I heard of bullying on this level then I would take fifty points from Slytherin. The three of you will also receive a detention. This is the second time that you've bitten off more than you can chew when it comes to Miss Laverstock and I hope that it will be the last. You may go.' Under Professor McGonagall's stern gaze, they could do no more than mutter rebelliously and leave the hospital wing, and Tansy felt a wave of triumph, (which abated as the Professor turned to her). 'As for you, Miss Laverstock, I have warned you previously not to abuse your talent. However, in this incidence, I can understand that you were simply acting in self-defence.' Tansy breathed a sigh of relief.

'There you go Miss Laverstock; the swelling should go down in a few days if you continue to apply this cream.' Madam Pomfrey handed her a small tub of bright purple cream which smelled like blueberries and the two friends left the hospital wing for dinner.

* * *

'Expectro patronom no, sorry Professor…' Tansy tried, for what felt like the millionth time, to produce a Patronus. She felt emotionally drained and Draco Malfoy's taunts were still ringing in her head. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to concentrate on the spell. As she raised her wand to try again, Professor Lupin put a hand on her arm to stop her.

'No, let's stop there for tonight Tansy,' he said. Tansy felt a thrill of anxiety; she'd wasted his Friday evening and he probably wouldn't want to try again next week.

'I'm sorry Professor; I'll try harder next time…' She trailed off.

'Is everything okay Tansy?' Professor Lupin asked gently.

Tansy shrugged, 'I'm sorry Professor; it's just been a hard day, that's all.'

'I heard about what happened with Malfoy and his friends this afternoon,' Lupin said. 'You're not upset are you?' Tansy hesitated for a minute before shaking her head. 'That was some spell casting! I heard that they had to return to the hospital wing this evening because the beards' grew back.' Lupin's mouth twitched and even Tansy had to suppress a smile. 'Well, I think we'll call it a night. Here you go; I know that we haven't been near a Dementor but chocolate is always good.' He handed her a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate before bidding her goodnight.

As she left the office, a loud shout made her jump, and she wheeled round to see Harry hurrying towards her; his hair windswept from Quidditch practice. This was the first time that he'd voluntarily spoken to her since the argument over the broomstick. 'Tansy, _Tansy_!' He caught up with her and got his breath back before continuing. 'I'm sorry I've been really grumpy Tansy. I know you were only trying to help about the Firebolt and everything. I'm just annoyed that I can't ride it yet...' Tansy put a hand on his arm.

'I'm sorry that they're taking ages to check it out; I just wanted you to be safe. I'd hate Sirius Black to hurt you!' Her voice cracked but Harry didn't seem to notice.

'Anyway, I saw Malfoy go into the hospital wing after dinner! He looked hilarious; I heard Madam Pomfrey telling him that she shouldn't have tried shaving the beard off earlier because it just made it grow back twice as thick and fast. He has to stay there all weekend until they can find an antidote!' Tansy giggled and the two friends made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

Please please please review. For those of you who have never reviewed, I'd love to know what you think of my story!


	42. Chapter 42

'LOOK!'

Tansy awoke with a violent jump; she'd fallen asleep in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Confused, she looked around for the source of the commotion and saw Ron sprinting across the room, trailing something behind him.

'LOOK!' Tansy blinked sleepily and saw that he was holding a white bed sheet. He skidded to a halt in front of Hermione, (who was sitting next to Tansy on the sofa), and shook the sheet in her face. 'SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!' He bellowed, so loudly, that Tansy shrank backwards in alarm; she'd never seen Ron get so cross before.

'What…' She began but stopped as she saw two large spots of dried blood.

'BLOOD!' Ron roared, 'HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR!' He threw three long, ginger cat hairs down onto Hermione's open book and Tansy gasped.

'YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TRY AND STOP HIM!' Ron continued, (still at about a thousand decibels). 'YOU…!'

Tansy stood up quickly; every single Gryffindor in the common room was now staring at the four friends.

'Let's t- take this outside?' She stammered, and was pleased when the other three agreed.

As soon as they had left the common room Ron rounded on Hermione again.

'You never took it seriously. And now he's… he's DEAD!'

'For heaven's sake calm down Ron; you're acting like a child! Those cat hairs might have been there since Christmas. You have absolutely no proof…' Hermione began self-righteously.

'HE'S BEEN TRYING TO EAT SCABBERS EVER SINCE WE WALKED INTO THAT SHOP!' Ron yelled.

'Don't be so ridiculous Ron,' Hermione snapped. 'You've had a thing against poor little Crookshanks ever since he accidentally landed on top of you in the Magical Menagerie.'

Ron snorted, '_poor little_… that thing's a MONSTER!'

'You're just being prejudiced,' Hermione answered, somewhat pretentiously. 'You need to grow up Ronald…'

'Erm Hermione, Crookshanks has tried to get Scabbers before…' Harry interrupted, but Hermione rounded on him too.

'Fine, side with him! I knew you would!' She said, her voice getting shriller with each word. 'You have absolutely no proof that Crookshanks has done anything wrong! Oddsbodikins!' She turned on her heal and stormed back through the portrait hole.

Ron seemed to sag a little, 'he's gone! Scabbers has gone!' He said miserably and Tansy put a comforting hand on his arm.

'I'm so sorry Ron, I… I don't know what to do… I'll try and… talk to her? See if she'll see sense?' Ron nodded glumly and the three of them made their way back towards the portrait hole.

* * *

Tansy waited until the following morning before broaching the topic with Hermione. She was already half dressed when her friend pulled back the curtains on the neighbouring four-poster and pushed herself out of bed.

Tansy took a deep breath and, without even bidding her friend a good morning, she launched into her speech. 'Look, Hermione, Ron's just lost his pet. He's bound to feel angry and upset!' Hermione huffed noisily and Tansy took a step towards her, forgetting that she had only half pulled up her tights. After a few seconds of undignified hopping she managed to regain her balance. '_Please_ Hermione; you're so logical about things normally…'

'Fine, side with _them_! I thought we were supposed to be friends Tansy!' Hermione turned on her heal and stormed out of the dormitory to the third year girls' bathroom. Tansy heard a small, quickly stifled, sob before the door swung shut with a click. Alarmed, she followed her friend but hesitated slightly on the threshold.

'Hermione?' She pressed her ear to the hinge crack of the door before pointing her wand at the door knob. 'Alohomora!' The door swung open with a squeak. 'Hermione?'

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bath with her face in her hands. Tansy crossed swiftly over to her friend and put an arm around her shaking shoulders. 'Look Hermione, I'm not taking sides I promise. Even if Crookshanks hasn't eaten Scabbers, well, Ron's still lost his pet and he's bound to be upset and irrational. And… and Crookshanks has tried to get Scabbers before, so he probably just jumped to conclusions…'

'B- but he h- has no proof!' Hermione wailed.

'I know, but he's just lost his _pet_, Hermione; he's bound to be upset. Ron really cared for Scabbers even if he pretended that he didn't.' Hermione scrubbed at her eyes with her fists and gave a huge sniff.

'I- I'll tell him I'm s- sorry,' she said, and Tansy felt herself sag with relief.

* * *

Although Tansy had hoped that Hermione's apology would smooth things over between her two friends, she was sadly mistaken: Ron was enraged at Hermione for never taking Crookshanks' attempts to eat Scabbers seriously and Hermione lost her temper with him for a second time. All in all, she was quite pleased to escape to sixth year Transfiguration class and thus avoid the arguing.

The atmosphere hadn't improved by the weekend but, even so, Tansy was quite surprised to find Hermione joining her in the library, instead of going to watch the Quidditch match with Lavender and Parvati.

'I've got to read this by Monday!' Hermione explained, sounding slightly hysterical. She showed Tansy an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. 'Six hundred pages to read and summarise before the lesson!'

Tansy closed the ancient Daily Prophet she was reading, creating a small cloud of dust. Sneezing, she turned to her friend; she could tell that Hermione was exhausted. 'Seriously Hermione, don't you think you've, I dunno, um, well, tried to do too many subjects?' She began hesitantly, (when the sneezing fit had subsided). Hermione looked up at her in surprise.

'No, no I love the work…' Her voice cracked and, before Tansy could do anything to prevent it, Hermione had put her head on her arms and was crying again.

'Hermione? You can't continue on like this; it's only going to get worse! There isn't enough _time. _You're never going to cope when it comes to OWLS.' Tansy hesitated as she remembered the hours and hours of revision she'd had to do for her Transfiguration OWL the previous year; there was absolutely no way that Hermione would be able to maintain her high standards in every single subject.

'B- but I have the t- time t- turner…' Hermione said, (extremely indistinctly), into her robes.

'You need time to eat and sleep and, I dunno, _enjoy _yourself Hermione! You're making yourself ill!' Tansy protested.

'I'm f- fine!' Hermione sniffed.

'Couldn't you at least drop Divination or Muggle Studies?' Tansy suggested weakly.

'N- no I love Muggle S- Studies! It's r- really interesting to see M- Muggles f- from the wizarding p- point of view.' Tansy stood up and pulled_ Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ out from under Hermione's arm. Her friend lifted her tear-stained face in surprise. 'Wh- what?'

'We're going for a walk!' Tansy told her firmly, waving aside Hermione's protests. 'No arguments; you need a _break _Hermione. You need to think about something other than work and you need fresh air!' She pulled Hermione to her feet; she was convinced that Hermione would work more productively after a break and might also be able to discuss her workload in a calmer and more rational manner.

* * *

If she was honest with herself then Tansy was somewhat disappointed by the outcome of their walk. Hermione flat out refused to even _discuss_ dropping a subject. Furthermore, when they returned to the common room, she refused to join in with the post-match celebrations and immediately picked up _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ again. To cap it all she was reduced to tears by an unkind remark from Ron. Tansy watched her leave the common room with growing concern, before rounding angrily on Ron. She was pleased to see that Harry had already broached the topic.

'No, I can't give her a break,' Ron said flatly. 'If she just acted like she was sorry…'

'She's already said that she's sorry!' Tansy interrupted accusingly.

'Yes but she didn't mean it!' Ron said indignantly.

'How do you know?' Tansy persisted crossly. 'It seems to me, Ronald Weasley, that she could apologise till Snape starts handing out sweets and you still wouldn't accept it!'

'Tansy's right, Ron!' Harry said quietly.

Tansy felt the anger leave her as quickly as it had arrived. 'Look, she's got a lot going on at the moment. I'm trying to get her to drop a subject but…'

'I still don't see how she's going to all of her classes,' Harry interrupted darkly.

'Nor do I,' Tansy said quickly, and went on rapidly because Harry was looking suspiciously at her. 'I think I'll get myself a Butterbeer to see if it's as good as I remember…'

The celebrations ended when Professor McGonagall turned up at around one o clock in the morning and insisted that they all go to bed. Late as it was, Tansy found that she couldn't sleep and, after an hour of tossing and turning, she finally got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the common room. She knew from past experience that even if she managed to get to sleep when her mind this troubled, then the nightmares would be terrible. Tansy didn't think she could cope with seeing her mother in her dreams again tonight. Shivering, she wrapped her dressing gown more tightly around herself and placed a log on the embers in the fireplace, before curling up on the hearthrug. As she opened _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_, Lucky came and curled up beside her mistress, purring like a little steam engine.

A scream pierced the darkness and Tansy opened her eyes with a start, surprised to find that she had fallen asleep. The fire had died down again and the common room was sunk in an eerie half-light.

'NOOOOOO!' A wild shout echoed down the boys' staircase, followed by heavy footsteps. As Tansy struggled to her feet, a man hurtled into the common room. Even in the dim light, she could recognise him; the gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin and long, matted hair; the long knife in his hand… She took a step backwards, reaching for her wand as he advanced on her.

'Tansy? Please?' He moved past her, towards the portrait hole and a painful thought pierced her sleep-deprived brain; had he hurt Harry? Killed him? Shaking from head to toe, she raised her wand.

'Expelliarmus!' Black ducked as the spell flew over his head, singing his hair. The jet of red light hit the opposite wall before rebounding onto Tansy, knocking her backwards into the fireplace. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Please review. Reviews inspire me to update faster!

Dream Lighting – I haven't disappeared but I did say before that I can't update as regularly cause I'm back at uni for my final year!

Slideshowjazz1 – I haven't quite decided how Harry will take this new Sirius-adventure, what with Tansy being in the common room and everything!

CrystalMoon0889 – I'm thinking she might wear it to the Yule Ball!

Sfjoellen/ BrownEyedDreamer – thanks for the reviews!


End file.
